Secrets and Whitelighters
by money makes me smile
Summary: When Kyle and Paige reunite, as well as Drake and Phoebe, will the Charmed Ones discover that Wyatt is not the only prophesized child in the Halliwell family? And the Charmed Ones meet three teenagers, with destinies of their own...
1. chapter 1

Secrets and Whitelighters

What is life like when you're related to a Charmed One, your ex-boyfriend is a Darklighter and your father was an Elder? Well, enter Jessica Wilder's life.  
Ok…this story is set after Show Ghouls. The Elders have allowed Leo to become a Whitelighter again because he helped save the world from Utopia.

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Blah blah. You know the drill. Jessica is, however, my made up character.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The door to the Halliwell manor flew open as Paige walked into the house carrying two bags of groceries. 

"Piper, the next time you ask me to go shopping with you remind me to say 'no'. We go in for five items and come out with half the store!" Paige said to her sister as she and Piper dropped the bags on the kitchen table.

"Well, we needed some of these spices so I got them. You know what, forget it. I just won't go shopping next time. You or Phoebe can do it." Piper glanced at Paige with a grin.

There was a sudden crash in the living room. Both sisters looked at each other and ran to where the crash was. There they saw a demon forming an energy ball, hurling it right at Phoebe (she was already in the room). Piper flicked her wrists, freezing the energy ball a few inches away from Phoebe's face.

"Wow. Next time Piper, freeze quicker." Phoebe said before moving away from the energy ball and standing next to Piper and Paige.

"Well, next time why don't you duck quicker?" Piper countered.

"So, guess what we do now, we blow him up! I'm not looking forward to cleaning up afterwards." Paige said with sarcasm. Piper flicked her wrists again, unfreezing the demon. She was about to blow him up when he sent an energy ball flying at Paige. The demon hit his target, but was the blown up by Piper. Paige fell to the floor, her hand over her stomach where she had gotten hit. Piper and Phoebe crouched down beside her.

"Leo," Piper called, with no answer. "Leo get your ass down here now!" Piper yelled. A swirl of orbs appeared behind Piper and Phoebe.

"Leo, finally. Heal Paige now." Piper said putting emphasis on the word _now_. Phoebe looked up to see the person who orbed in wasn't Leo.

"Uh, Piper that isn't Leo." Phoebe said to Piper. Piper looked over her shoulder only to find a young woman, only about 18 years old, with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Piper could tell the girl had a nice figure since she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper questioned.

"I'll explain later. I have to heal your sister" The young woman said. She kneeled down next to Paige and held her hands over Paige's wound. A gold light started to form under her hands and Paige's wound disappeared. There was no evidence of her ever getting hurt.

"Thanks, whoever you are" Paige thanked the woman.

"My name is Jessica." The woman said. The four females stood up. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at Jessica; all three having questions to ask. Phoebe was about to say something when Leo orbed in the room.

"Leo, where have you been? And why didn't you come when I called?" Piper asked looking at Leo.

"Sorry, I was with the Elders." Leo said. He then realized Jessica standing beside Paige. He stared at her, and Jessica stared at him. Both of them discussing something through staring at each other.

"Leo, what's going on? Why did Jessica heal me? Not that I'm complaining or anything" Paige asked the question which was on her sisters minds as well.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Jessica asked Leo.

"Jessica had to heal you because the Elders told me to send her. I have been given the luxury of guiding Jess to becoming a Whitelighter. They wanted to see how she would react on her own. She'll be with me, or rather us, until the Elders think she is ready to have a charge." Leo explained.

"Wait, hold up. Let me get this straight. She's a Whitelighter. Does that mean you died at a young age? And she's staying here with us for who knows how long?" Piper asked. She was curious. Who wouldn't be? Having some person you don't know living in your house.

"Yea, you got a problem with that?" Jessica was looking at Piper when she asked the question.

"Piper, she has to stay with us. She doesn't have a place to stay. There's too much at risk if she is by herself. Jessica, do you want to explain everything to them. Or should I?" It was Leo who asked that question this time.

"No, I'll explain." Jessica said. She sat down in a chair while the other four sat on the couch. "My name is Jessica Wilder. I'm 18 years old and I haven't died, yet."

"Your last name is Wilder?" Paige interrupted. "Are you related to my father Sam, or me?"

"Yea. I guess. But don't worry; I'm not your sister. My dad is Sam's brother." Jessica replied.

"So you're like, my cousin. But how do you have Whitelighter powers if you haven't died? " Paige said. _Why did I ask that? I have Whitelighter powers and I haven't died_ Paige thought.

"Well, see. My father was a Whitelighter. He fell in love with his charge. Funny how that keeps happening huh? Anyway, so he fell in love with her and without the Elders knowing, I was soon born. Five months ago though, a Darklighter attacked my father. I wasn't there at the time; I was at school because I had band practice. My mother wasn't too fond of me being in the band at school. Paige, you're my only other living relative." Jessica explained.

"What happened to your mother?" Piper suddenly took interest in the young lady.

"She got attacked by a demon about a year ago. She died instantly." The four women sat silently for a few moments. The Charmed Ones remembering their mother while Jessica was remembering hers.

"Jessica, what are your powers and why are you becoming a Whitelighter if you're half witch?" Phoebe finally spoke up after the silence.

"It's funny you ask that. Demon fighting's not really for me. For some unknown reason, I feel like my whitelighter half is more dominant. I asked Them if they knew anything but they always tried to avoid the subject. The Elders said I would find out when I was supposed too, whatever that means. I have two major differences than normal Whitelighters. 1) I can create these things that are like 'orb balls'. They look like small orbs in the form of, well, a ball a little bigger than a baseball. And 2) I have telekinetic orbing like you Paige."

Suddenly a demon shimmered in behind everyone sitting on the couch (which is Leo, Piper, Phoebe and Paige). They all turned around only to see the demon forming a fire ball in his hand. He hurled it at the Charmed Ones. Paige grabbed Phoebe and Piper since she was in the middle and orbed them out while Leo orbed himself out. The fire ball missed them, but head straight for Jess.

"Fire ball" Jessica called as she lifted her hands. The fire ball turned into a ball of orbs and was sent back to the demon. He was hit and exploded.

"What is it with these demons? Isn't one a day enough?" Phoebe exclaimed in frustration. Jessica's head jerked to the right side.

"What is it Jess? Are you alright?" Paige asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Someone's calling me. I'll be right back okay." Jessica then orbed out of the room without another word.

* * *

Jessica orbed into an apartment room that wasn't very clean. There were clothes everywhere and some mystery substance on the walls. 

"What do you want" Jessica asked harshly to the man who was sitting on the some what torn couch.

"I want you to give me another chance. I know how you feel about me. You told me many times." He spoke. The man had a toned body, brownish-black eyes and dark brown hair with very dark blue, almost black, streaks.

"People often say things they don't mean."

"Come on now, you don't really mean that. I know you better than that."

"Don't give me that Duncan. We both know we don't have anything anymore."

"Yes we do Jess. I see it in your eyes. You know you miss me and you want to be with me."

"Duncan shut up. I've had it with you. I can't be with you. No matter how much I ever loved you, things changed between us after-"

"After I told you." Duncan finished her sentence. "I never meant for this to happen. Jess, I love you."

"No, you don't. After you told me, it took a long time to figure out what to do because I didn't know how I felt. I would lie in bed and think of what would happen if we were together any longer. I could be sleeping and all of a sudden you could kill me."

"I would never hurt you Jess. You have to believe me"

"I can't though. You can't change what's in your blood. Or what you have become. Do me a favour Duncan and just leave me alone"

"I can't do that Jess. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you"

"Duncan, I have to go. Their probably worried about me"

"Whose they?"

"None of your business." With that, Jess orbed out of the apartment.

* * *

Wasn't that interesting? lol. I don't know about you, but I would sure like a review. Hey, that rhymed, sort of. Haha. Tell me what you think. I really want to know. I'll have the second chapter up soon. 


	2. chapter 2

Secrets and Whitelighters

Ok…this story is set after Show Ghouls. The Elders have allowed Leo to become a Whitelighter again because he helped save the world from Utopia.

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Blah blah. You know the drill. Jessica, Vera, Andrew and Duncan are, however, my made up characters.

There will be a **joke** at the end of this chapter. I found one I thought was funny so I will share it with you.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy:_** OMG… that was fast. I just reviewed A Life of Magic and I check my mail and BAM I have a review from you. Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked it so far. As for Duncan, you'll have to wait and see. :P

* * *

Jessica orbed in the old Victorian manor. Jess heard a loud poof sound coming from the kitchen. Jess smiled to herself. Potions go poof, that's what they do. She walked into the kitchen only to see smoke covering most of the kitchen.

"Nice one Paige." Jess laughed as she saw Paige waving her hand in front of her face to clear the smoke out of her sight.

"Yea, well, potions go poof and make smoke." Paige looked over to see Jess waving her hand to get rid of the smoke.

"I'm not meaning to intrude or anything, but where are Piper and Phoebe?"

"Oh, Piper and Leo went out for dinner and Elise called Phoebe to work for an important meeting or something." Paige informed Jess.

"Oh, so you were stuck with baby sitting Wyatt and Chris, eh?"

"Yea, since Kyle's a Whitelighter now, I'm stuck babysitting."

"Oh, right. Kyle's a Whitelighter." Jess was silent for a moment then looked at Paige with a grin on her face.

"What?" Paige was looking very confused.

"Nothing, I just thought of something. Anyway, since I'm here, do you need help with anything?" Chris started to cryafter Wyatt orbed Chris' blanket to him.

"Yea, you could help me with these to guys here." Paige and Jess walked over to two boys. Paige picked up Chris and tried to calm him down while Jess kneeled down next to Wyatt. He looked at Jess for a second and then put his force field up.

"Ok, I'm going to take that as an 'I don't know you, you must be evil force field'?" Jess looked at Wyatt, who after a minute or two let his force field down. Wyatt handed the blanket to Jess. She then handed the blanket to Paige who had just gotten Chris to sleep again.

"Well, looks like Wyatt's starting to warm up to you." Paige said to Jess, who was sitting next to Wyatt.

"Yeah I guess he is. Hey, if you need more time to finish that potion, I can keep Wyatt entertained till you're done," Jess offered "What is that potion for anyway?"

"Thanks that would help a lot. The potion's for a friend of mine. His wife is sick and he asked me for help. It's just something that with help her fight of the disease." Paige informed Jess.

"Ah, I see. Well, you can go finish up while I have fun with my new little buddy" Jess said as she tickled Wyatt.

"Alright. Thanks again for your help."

"Hey, I've got nothing else to do." Paige smiled andwalked to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out to see Wyatt laughing at something. Paige looked over to where Jess was only to see the 'orb balls' she was talking about earlier. Jess threw the orb ball into the air where it exploded and tiny orbs that brightened the room. (AN: think of what Leo did when he and Piper were getting married. Sorry for the intrusion)

Paige smiled to herself. She never saw Wyatt having so much fun before.

"Jess, if you don't mind me asking, where did you live for the five months after your father died?" Jess looked up at Paige. She picked up Wyatt and walked over to the couch. Wyatt sat in her lap while Paige sat beside her.

"I was living with my boyfriend. But then he told me something that changed everything. We broke up about a month ago. After that I stayed with my friend, Vera, who is a witch."

"So, if you're living with Vera then why are you staying here?" Paige asked her kindly.

"A Darklighter is after me. I didn't want Vera to get hurt. If she died, I don't know what I would do. She's my best friend."

"I see. I can relate to losing your best friend." Paige looked down remembering how Kyle died. She lost her boyfriend and best friend at the same time. Jess looked at her watch.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but where am I staying?"

"Oh, I guess the guest bedroom. It's not very big though."

"It's ok. I don't have much stuff anyway. As long as there is a bed I should be fine. But, could I possibly bring something here? It's really special to me, but if it takes up to much space or Piper doesn't allow it I can leave it at Vera's."

"You can bring whatever you need with you. Do you need help bringing it here?"

"No I don't need help. Being part Whitelighter comes in handy doesn't it. I'll be right back" Jess orbed out to her friend's apartment.

* * *

Jess orbed into a much cleaner apartment room than the last one she was at. She walked into a tidy little room that had a bed, dresser and a musical instrument in it.

"Jess, is that you?" a voiced called from behind her.

"Yeah Vera, it's me. I just came to get something." Jess turned around to face Vera.

"It really sucks that you have to move out. I wish you could stay here. It won't be the same." Vera walked up and hugged her best friend. She was really going to miss her.

"Don't worry Vera. It's not like you're alone in this apartment. Andrew's here. Besides, you two probably want your space. Think of it this way, you won't have to worry about me barging in on your and Andrew's make out session."

"That's true." Andrew said as he walked into Jess's room. Jess and Vera laughed at the comment.

"Andrew, how long have you been standing there?" Vera asked her boyfriend before she kissed him.

"Hmm, since the word make out. Jess it's going to be a bit boring without you around." Andrew said as Vera turned to face Jess.

"Well, I'm not that far away. Technically I'm only like two blocks away. Or if that's too far for you, you can just orb." Jess smiled at the couple. She and Vera had met Andrew in high school. Ninth grade to be exact. The three had become very good friends over the years. Vera and Andrew had started dating about a year ago. Jess could sense they would be happy together because they didn't have to hide themselves from each other. Vera was the daughter of a witch and Whitelighter and Andrew was the son of a Whitelighter and a witch. The Elders never do find out about the children of a witch and Whitelighter until it is too late. It was actually kind of funny.

"You don't have to go Jess. If a demon comes we can handle it." It sounded as it was Vera's last hope of Jess not moving out. Vera was a powerful witch, Jess had to admit that. She could orb and could control two of the four elements: water and earth.

"Vera's right Jess. You don't have to go." Andrew was on the same line as Vera. He could orb and control the reaming two elements: fire and air. It made sense to anyone who knew witch craft that those two were meant to be together. Their powers completed each other. Jess was really going to miss them.

"I'll make you both a deal. I'll live at the manor for the rest of the month. If you still want me back, then after the next three and a half weeks of July are up, I'll come back. Deal?" Jess extended her hand in the centre of the circle the trio had formed.

"Deal." They both said in unison. Vera put her hand on top of Jess's and Andrew's on top of Vera's. A bright blue light shone over the three. It then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Vera looked up to Andrew and then to Jess. Both looking just as confused as Vera.

"I have no clue. Maybe it was the lightbulb" Andrew suggested.

"No, it wasn't a light. Maybe Paige can help us figure it out." Jess looked to Vera for her suggestion.

"Yea, I think maybe we should go visit your cousin Paige. She is a Charmed One after all." Vera looked to Andrew for his thought on the idea.

"Alright, let's go." Andrew said as he wrapped his arms around Vera's waist. Jess put a hand on Vera's shoulder and the three orbed out.

* * *

Piper and Leo walked into the manor around 8:30pm. They had just gotten back from their dinner.

"Paige, Phoebe, anyone home? Paige where are you?" Piper yelled up the stairs. Maybe Paige was in her room.

"We're up in the attic Piper." Paige yelled back down to her sister. Piper and Leo walked up the stairs to the attic. There they saw Paige, Jess and a male and female Jess's age. The female had dark blue, almost black, hair. She was a bit taller than Jess and was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a small white t-shirt that just barley touched her waist. The male had curly black hair and was about half a head taller than Jess. He was wearing black tearaways with a white t-shirt with flames on it.

Paige noticed Piper's confused face and started to explain.

"Piper, this is Vera and Andrew, Jess's friends. They got here about five minutes ago."

"Piper they're here because there was this blue light that shone over us while I was over getting something from their apartment." Jess described what they did before the blue light came.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what that was. Leo, maybe you should go check with the Elders." Piper suggested. Leo was about to orb out when Jess stopped him.

"Leo wait. You don't have to go, we'll go. It's our 'problem'." Jess looked to Vera and Andrew for support.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have better things to do." Andrew pointed out.

"Okay. If you're sure." The trio nodded their heads.

"We'll be back soon." The three then orbed out of the attic.

"Paige, maybe you should call Phoebe and tell her to come home. Something doesn't seam right." Piper told her sister. Paige nodded and left to phone Phoebe.

* * *

Jess, Vera and Andrew appeared in a very white palace type place. 

"Jessica, Vera, Andrew, what are you doing up here?" an Elder asked.

"Keyah, we came to talk to you about what happened. That blue light, what was it?" Vera asked. The Elder, Keyah, was about to open her mouth when a male Elder walked up to her.

"Keyah, may I speak to you for a moment?" The Elder requested.

"Yes. Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back." Keyah told the three friends. She and the other Elder walked off to a vacant area.

"Darrius we have to tell them. It's time they found out. They have a right to know." Keyah whispered to the other Elder.

"It isn't the right time. They're only 18 years old." Darrius whispered back.

"The light shone on them. It is time."

"No, not yet. We can't tell them. I can feel it."

"What if we told them who they are the descendents of? At least then they would have some information. The next time the light shines, we tell them."

"Alright, but until then don't tell them." Darrius walked away from Keyah without another word. Keyah turned around and walked back to Jess, Vera and Andrew.

"So, what was the light about?" Andrew asked Keyah.

"I can't tell you that just yet. But I can tell you about your fathers."

"Keyah, our fathers were just Whitelighters. What is so special about them?" Jess piped up.

"They were not just any Whitelighter. They were Elders." Keyah told them. Their mouths dropped open when they heard what Keyah said.

"That can't be. Can Elders even have children?" Vera pondered.

"Yes they can. See, your fathers were a certain type of Elder. They stayed on earth and kept watch from there. We had to tell you they were Whitelighters because there was too much at risk. Darklighters could come out of nowhere and kill you. We couldn't allow the descendants of such powerful Elders to die at such a young age." Keyah explained.

"Ok, wait. We're the descendants of Elders and what are we supposed to do with this information?" Andrew blurted out.

"You may take it as you wish."

"Keyah, I know there is more to this story than you're telling us." Jess replied calmly.

"I can't tell you anymore than I already have. When the time comes, you will know everything. And please, don't tell anyone what we have just told you," Keyah saw the confused faces on the three teens "We can't risk the underworld finding out there are children of Elders on earth. Please, don't tell anyone, not yet anyway." Keyah gave them a glare and walked away.

"Well, that was interesting. What do you think?" Vera said sarcastically.

"I know they're not telling us everything we want to know. Why wouldn't Keyah tell us what the light was? It isn't a hard question to answer." Jess looked at Andrew who had been quiet for a while. "Andrew, you ok?"

Andrew snapped out of his thought. "What? Sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?" Vera walked up to Andrew.

"I think maybe we should do some research." Andrew said.

"And I think we should go before my guide starts to worry." Jess suggested. Vera and Andrew agreed and they orbed to the manor.

* * *

Don't you just love that chapter? lol. I just kept typing and typing. So, please review. I really want your thoughts, questions etc. Anywho…here is the joke I promised. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

There was this fellow who received a phone call from his doctor.  
The doctor said, "I have some bad news and some really bad news."  
The fellow said, "Let me have it."  
The doctor said, "The bad news is that I got your test results back and you have only 24 hours to live."  
The man groaned, sobbed, and otherwise carried on. Finally he asked the doctor, "What's the really bad news?"  
The doctor replied, "I forgot to call you yesterday!"


	3. chapter 3

Secrets and Whitelighters

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Blah blah. You know the drill. The song 'With or Without You' belongs to U2. Jessica, Vera, Andrew and Duncan are, however, my made up characters.

_**The-Cheese-Fairy:** _I'm so glad you reviewed. I starting to think you're the only one that is reading this, but as long as one person likes it I shall continue. Yea, I was afraid someone would think that elder-witch thingy sucks. It was the only thing I could think of that would help explain something in the other chapters. Crap, I probably said too much…lol. Thanks for your review!

**_CursedBlondie: _**I'm glad you liked the joke. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review!

A swirl of blue and white lights formed in the attic of the manor. Surprisingly, there was no one there.

"Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe anyone here?" Jess called out to no one in particular. It was quiet. Too quiet in fact. "Vera, can you sense that?"

"Yeah, someone's here." Vera looked over to Andrew who had wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"Oh shit!" Andrew said before he collapsed on the floor. Jess and Vera rushed to his side only to come across an arrow lodged in his back. A Darklighter was standing right behind him with his bow raised. He shot an arrow at the two females. The arrow stopped midway between the Darklighter and the girls. The two wiped around to see Piper with her hands held up.

"Piper, where is everyone?" Jess walked over to Piper while Vera healed Andrew.

"Darklighter attacked Leo and Paige. Phoebe and I tried to call you but technically you aren't our Whitelighter, so I doubt you heard us. You have to heal them." Piper explained. Jess looked over to Andrew and Vera and then to the Darklighter. She turned around to face Piper once more.

"Just a sec," She said, and twisted her torso and sent an orb ball to the Darklighter, vanquishing him instantly. "Alright, let's go. Vera, you stay here with Andrew till he is better. We'll be back." Piper and Jess walked out of the attic, down the stairs and to the dinning room. Paige had an arrow just above her stomach and Leo had an arrow lodged in his chest.

"I've got my work cut out for me. It's going to be fun being a Whitelighter." Jess mumbled as she walked over to Paige first. Jess swept her hand in a horizontal motion and the arrow went orbed out of Paige. Jess put her hands over Paige's wound and healed it. "One down, one to go." Jess walked over to Leo and did the same thing she did to Paige.

"Damn Darklighters and their arrows," Phoebe said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, where are your friends?"

"Right here." Andrew called as he and Vera walked into the room. "Hi I'm Andrew and this is Vera."

"I'm Phoebe, and I'm sure you've already met my sisters." Phoebe stated.

Jess spun around to look at Piper. She had worry in her eyes. "Where are Wyatt and Chris?"

"Leo orbed them to magic school. When the Darklighter came, I called for him and you know the rest." Piper clarified. "Speaking of which, we should go and get them." Leo was about to orb out when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I come with? I've never been to Magic School before." Leo turned to his 'intern'.

"If it's ok with your friends?" Leo looked to Vera and Andrew. Andrew glanced down at his watch, realizing what time it was.

"Oh, we have to get going anyway. Jess, we'll talk tomorrow ok. Bye" Vera said as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and the two orbed out.

"Well, let's go Leo. Lead the way!" Jess smiled at her guide and orbed out after Leo.

A cloud of bright lights appeared in the library of Magic School. Leo and Jess started walking to the day care centre.

"Jess, what did the Elders say about the light?" Leo glanced at Jess, who seemed to be having a telepathic battle with herself. "Jess, are you alright?"

Jess snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry Leo. Um, the Elders didn't tell us what it was. They said we would be contacted when they find out something." The duo soon arrived at the daycare. Leo held Chris in his arms while Jess held onto Wyatt's tiny hand.

"Ready to go back?" Leo inquired.

Jess glanced up at Leo. "Leo, who runs this Magic School?"

"Paige does. Why?"

"I'm just curious. No particular reason." Leo nodded and, followed by Jess, orbed out.

Jess sat in her bed staring at the ceiling. Someone appeared in a swirl of orbs. Not ordinary orbs though. They were black orbs. Jess snapped out of her thoughts when the person spoke. She turned to look at him.

"Why are you here? I could get in serious crap if Paige, Piper or Phoebe came in here." she whispered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"They won't even know I'm here. I swear." He whispered back.

"Yeah, but why the hell are you here?"

"I had nothing better to do. You know, this is a nice bedroom. Maybe I should visit more." A smile crept onto his face.

"No, you're not allowed in my bedroom, besides right now cause we're talking but, oh never mind. Forget it. How did you know I was here? I didn't tell you."

"I have my sources. You really don't want to know how anyway. Here, I brought you this." He pulled a circular object from his coat pocket.

"Why do you have my CD player?" Jess opened the portable CD player to find a CD in it. "You didn't touch my U2 CD did you? If it's broken…"

"No, the U2 CD was already in there. I didn't touch it. I swear you are obsessed with that CD."

"Yeah, well, U2 is a hell of a band. They're really good."

"Okay, well, um. Can I ask for a favour?"

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could sort of take the evil out of me. Like, so I could still have my powers, but so I'm not a Darklighter. Does that make sense?"

"No, it doesn't make sense. Why would you want to keep your powers? You still, by blood, are a Darklighter. Evil is part of you."

"No, evil is not part of me."

"Yes it is. For heaven's sake, your name is evil!_"_

"What, no it's not!"

"Yes it is, it means _dark warrior."_

"Actually, it means _dark skinned warrior._"

"Yea, well it still has _dark _and _warrior_ in it."

"But Jess, I like these powers. There's no restriction to what I can't-"

"And that is why you're a Darklighter, because you like power. If you don't want to be evil anymore, then you have to get rid of your powers." Jess interrupted.

"I don't know. But you can help me. The book has spells in it. You could find one and help me."

"Hmm, let me think about it for a second, nope."

"Why not? You can trust me? I love you."

"No, we're not starting that again. You don't love me. If you did, you would give up your powers but, you love your powers too much."

"Jess, I do love you. I would give the world up for you."

"Well, when the world says 'take me Duncan, I'm yours', we'll see if you give it up. Besides, I don't want the world. I want you to leave me the hell alone."

"But, come on Jess, help me." Duncan grabbed Jess' shoulders.

"No, help yourself. You don't need me." Jess looked straight in his eye. Duncan was pissed off big time.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you. I'll be back sooner rather than later." Duncan then disappeared in the black and dark purple orbs he appeared in.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Jess thought for a moment. _Actually, I haven't heard that before. I don't think I have anyway. _Jess came out her thoughts. She grabbed the CD player head phones and music started to play. Jess sang quietly to herself when the song 'With or Without You' by U2 came on. She hoped no one could hear her. She didn't want to wake the sisters, her guide, or the boys.

The door to Jess' bedroom slowly opened. Jess didn't see it however, due to the fact her eyes were closed and she was concentrating on the song. Someone tapped her shoulder and it made Jess jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Paige said quietly.

"Oh, it's okay. Did I wake you?" Jess looked over her shoulder to see what time it was. The clock read 10:00pm.

"Oh, no you didn't. I was reading a book. I heard some singing so I came to see what was going on. You have a beautiful voice Jess. I had no clue you could sing."

Jess smiled. "Thanks Paige. That means a lot. Do you ever sing?"

"Yeah, kind of. I have sung once or twice. Nothing big though. Do you play an instrument?" Paige questioned.

"It's funny you ask that. I play guitar. That was what I wanted to get from Vera's, but I got a bit sidetracked." Jess grinned sheepishly.

"Jess, could I ask a few questions? You know, to get to really know my cousin." Paige inquired.

"Sure, go ahead. Ask away."

"Okay. Um, how long have you known Vera and Andrew for?"

"I've known Vera since grade six and we met Andrew in grade nine."

"When were you born?"

"July 5, 1987.

"Do you have any tattoos? If so, where, what of and why." Paige and Jess beamed at each other.

"Yes I do have a tattoo. It's on my right shoulder and it's a pentagram. Each of the five points is a different colour representing the five points of the Wicca. Spirit is purple, Air is yellow, Earth is dark green, Fire is red, and Water is blue. I thought suited me." Jess showed Paige her right shoulder, where the tattoo was.

"It's beautiful. It suits you very well."

"Can I ask you a question now?" Jess became serious.

"Sure. Something bothering you?"

_More like someone. _Jess thought. "Well, you know the ex-boyfriend I told you about. He claims he still loves me and well, I don't really know what I feel anymore. I keep telling myself I don't love him, but"

"Your heart doesn't seem to buy it?" Paige finished.

"Yeah. I mean, he told me a secret he had, and it just fell from there. I don't know if I can trust him. I was wondering if I could use a spell on him. I heard there was a Truth Spell."

"You don't want to mess with that spell. You probably won't like what comes out." Paige remembered when she used that spell on Nate. He was fine with her being a witch, but he'd have to check with his wife and two kids. Paige shuddered at the thought of him. _I can't believe he was married, with kids._

"Oh, sounds like Paige Matthews has used this spell before. Details of the story are always welcome." Jess gave Paige a 'tell the story' look.

"In short, I dated a guy that was married with two kids. I accidentally found out by casting the Truth Spell to see how he would react to me being a witch."

"I can't believe some men. They can be total jerks." Jess said shaking her head.

"Sounds like you've had experience."

"You have no idea what Dunce, my ex-boyfriend, did." Jess glanced at her clock again and yawned. "Wow, time goes by fast, kind of. I should get some sleep. You should too. Never know when a demon or warlock is going to attack."

Paige looked over to the clock. It read 10:25pm. "Yeah, I should get some sleep." Paige stood up and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned around to look at Jess. "If you ever want to talk, I'm always here. Don't be afraid to ask, alright. Goodnight."

"Thanks Paige, goodnight." The bedroom door shut and Jess slowly nodded off.

Yeah, chapter 3 down. Finally. What did you think? If anyone knows how Darklighters 'orb' could you tell me. I believe it's called black orbing or dark orbing. I'm not sure which one though. If you know, please tell me. Thanks. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Lol. It should be up soon. I'm babbling. I'll stop. Reviews are welcomed.


	4. chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a serious case of writer's block and tons of homework. I apologise ahead of time for my lack of character descriptions. I'm not very good at describing things. Sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Jessica, Vera, Andrew and Duncan are, however, my made up characters. The horoscope in this chapter is a real horoscope for Cancers for Thursday March 24, 2005. Just thought you would like to know that. Lol.

**_BrownToneGirl: _**First off, I would like to say thank you for being honest in your review. Second, I know I'm not a perfect author. I write for the fun of it. I'm sorry if some things are not up to your standards, I can't please everyone. Finally, if by Mary Sue, you mean perfect person, the answer is no. Jess is not perfect nor will she ever be perfect. She may seem to be perfect to you, but she is not meant to be. This gets explained later on in my story. Thank you for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**I'm glad you liked the chapter. Liking Duncan isn't bad. Lol. When I first started this story I was going to make him different, but as I kept writing, I changed my mind. You will see what Jess does about the situation with Duncan being a Darklighter. Thanks for the review!

**_AJ: _**I'm happy that you like where this story is going. I hope you enjoy my story.

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Thank you for the review. The light will be explained soon enough. Lol. I take it you were a bit surprised that Jess' ex-boyfriend was a Darklighter.

* * *

Phoebe pranced into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor the next morning. Piper and Leo were already in the kitchen feeding Chris.

"Good morning my dear sister and brother-in-law." Phoebe said with a smile plastered on her face. She walked over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"And why are you so happy this morning Phoebe?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"I'm actually not quite sure. I think it's because of my empath power. There is this happy vibe going around today." Phoebe clarified. Paige walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe and her huge smile.

"Why are you so happy today Phoebe?" Paige wondered.

"As I told Piper, I think it's my empathy power. Someone is very happy right now. Or maybe everyone is happy right now."

"Has anyone seen Jess? We have some Whitelighter training to do." Leo was going to show Jess how to glamour.

"The last time I saw her was last night. We were talking and then I went to bed." Paige informed her sisters and Whitelighter.

"I saw Jess before I came down here. Wyatt had just woke up. I guess she saw him when she walked by his room." Phoebe voiced.

"Why wouldn't she just come and get Leo or me?" Piper questioned.

"Well, last night when I was looking after Wyatt and Chris, Jess seemed to be bonding with Wyatt. I think he is taking a liking to her." Paige remembered last night when Jess was keeping Wyatt entertained. "I guess she wants to get to know him."

"Well, whenever someone wants to get to know my kids, they end up being demons."

"Piper, Jess is not a demon and you know that." Leo specified. Just as Leo had finished talking, Jess, holding Wyatt in her arms, walked into the kitchen. She handed Wyatt to Piper and took a section of the newspaper.

"Good morning all. Hope you slept well last night." Jess said cheerfully as she opened the newspaper section to the horoscopes. Phoebe saw what Jess was reading.

"I didn't know you were into horoscopes."

"I'm not. My mom was. Ever since she died, I look at my horoscope." Jess glanced at Phoebe and then returned to her reading.

"So, what does your horoscope say?" Piper inquired.

"Um, Cancer- you might need revamp your plans. You need to jump over one obstacle after another. Get ready to flex mentally. A serious conversation needs to happen." _That is really strange. _Jess thought. "So, Leo, when should we start on that 'how to glamour' thing?"

"We can start right now." Leo answered.

"Jess, I thought you had to die to become a Whitelighter." Phoebe asked.

"Well, Leo is teaching me all these things so when I do die, I can get my charge right away." Jess explained.

"Right, well you two can go do whatever you need to do. I need to get to work or Elise will have my head. See ya." Phoebe grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

"Oh, I have to head out to the club. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Piper handed Wyatt to Leo and kissed him lightly on the lips. She took her keys from the table and, as Phoebe had done moments ago, walked out to her car. Leo looked 'Up There'.

"Go ahead Leo. Whatever they need you for is obviously more important than my training. Have fun." Jess smirked. Leo nodded, handed Wyatt to Paige and orbed out.

"Well, do you have somewhere to go Paige?" Jess asked jokingly.

"I should probably go to Magic School. Do you mind watching Wyatt and Chris for a couple hours. I won't be that long. Anyway, Piper will be back soon enough." Paige pouted. Jess smiled and shrugged.

"Why not, I've got nothing to do. My teacher bailed on me." Paige handed Wyatt to Jess and orbed to Magic School.

"Well little buddy, you seem to be passed around a lot today." Wyatt giggled while Chris started to cry uncontrollably. "Well, I don't suppose you know what's wrong with Chris do you Wyatt." Wyatt stopped giggling. "I thought not." Jess set Wyatt down and picked Chris up. She sighed. "I have no clue what to do with you Chris."

"I know what to do with him." A deep voice said. Jess turned around only to come face to face with none other than Duncan.

"Why won't you leave me alone Duncan? You need to get a life." Jess practically yelled.

"I can't get a life, I'm already dead." Duncan chuckled. "I know what's wrong with him. Let me see him."

"Ah, no. I don't trust you." Jess held Chris close to her. Wyatt was hidden behind her leg.

"Jess, I'm not going to hurt Chris. Please, I swear." Duncan could see Jess hesitating. Finally Jess decided if Duncan tried anything, she could just vanquish him. Jess handed Chris to Duncan. A force field suddenly appear around Chris. Jess kneeled down to look at Wyatt.

"It's okay Wyatt. He won't hurt Chris." Wyatt stood still for a moment. He eventually blinked and the force field around Chris disappeared. Duncan spotted a pacifier on the nearby table. He picked it up and gently stuck it in Chris' mouth. Chris closed his eyes and stopped crying. Duncan started to rock Chris in his arms. Jess had never seen this side of Duncan before.

"Where did you learn how to take care of babies?" Jess grinned at the sight before her.

"Before I died, I took care of my sister all the time. She would always cry for her pacifier." Duncan beamed at Chris. He reminded Duncan of holding his sister.

"If you're such a good person, how did you become a Darklighter?" Jess never gave Duncan the time to really explain his dark side.

Duncan sighed and gave Chris to Jess. "Let's go sit down somewhere" Jess, with Chris in her arms and Wyatt at her side, followed by Duncan walked into the living room. Jess set Chris in his playpen while Wyatt sat on the floor with his toys. Jess lead Duncan to the couch and he started to talk.

"You know how I told you my mother and father died when I was 21," Jess nodded "they weren't the only ones who died. My sister died to. I came home and found their bodies drenched in blood. She was only seven years old. I heard footsteps coming from the dinning room and I thought I saw the killer. I took my dad's pistol out from the cabinet and fired three shots, only one hitting him in the chest. Only after I shot him, I realised it was my brother Dustin." Jess was in tears at this point while Duncan had his eyes shut tight, remembering that day three years ago. "I couldn't believe what I had done. I was in so much shock I didn't see the actual killer. He stabbed me four times from behind. I fell to my knees and the man started to walk in front of me. I shot a bullet from the gun and he died instantly. I killed them, my brother and the murderer and I died with them. The dark side got to me though. And that's how I became a Darklighter." Duncan and Jess were now sitting very close to each other. Jess stared into Duncan's dark brown eyes.

"I had no idea. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't kill them. And who knows, if I didn't become a Darklighter I never may have met you. And you're the best thing that has happened to me since that day." The space between Duncan and Jess slowly decreased. His kiss was soft yet passionate. The chiming sound of orbs could be heard from the kitchen. Jess and Duncan parted from their kiss.

"You have to go now." Duncan nodded in agreement and dark orbed out. Leo walked into the room and looked around.

"So, Leo, what did the Elders want?" Jess asked quickly, knowing what Leo was going to ask is she didn't cut in.

"Uh, they said something big was going to happen. I'm not sure what it is though. They never said." The door to the manor flung open as Piper and Phoebe walked in beside Leo and Jess.

"Okay, you're all starting to scare me. First you all leave, and then you come back at the same time. That can't be healthy." Jess said with sarcasm in her voice. Paige appeared in her blue and white orbs on the couch.

"Good timing Paige. We were about to start the party without you." A smile formed on Jess' face as sarcasm once again filled her voice.

"Actually, I called you three to come back because the Elders said something big is going to happen. They didn't say anything else though." Leo clarified.

"Maybe we should check the Book of Shadows. There might be something that will help us find the answer." Phoebe suggested. They all agreed and went to the attic. Phoebe and Piper stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the door frame.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" Paige asked frantically. She peered over her sisters' shoulders and came across a purple portal. A young man and woman stepped out of it. The woman had shoulder length brunette hair with blonde streaks. She was about 17 years old and wearing dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. The man was also about 17 with light brown hair. He had on a black t-shirt with a pentagram on it and black jeans.

"Wow, who the heck are you two?" Piper questioned the two teenagers. The young man and woman faced each other than the group.

"Oh, great, you're from the future aren't you." Phoebe stated.

"Give the lady her prize, she guessed right." The woman said sarcastically.

The man rolled his eyes. He began to talk with much enthusiasm. "Don't mind her; she's not in the best of moods right now. Time traveling can do some weird things to you. Hi, I'm Blair and this is my twin sister Kira." The Charmed Ones just stared at the two teens while Jess and Leo just stood there, looking at the sisters.

"Ah, maybe I should go check with the Elders. I'll be back." Leo said quietly and was gone in the cloud of lights. The sisters were still just standing, staring at them.

Jess smiled and finally spoke. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kira and Blair. I'm sure these three will come back to reality in a few minutes. In the mean time, why don't you have a seat?"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucked. Yes, two more characters. Lol. They'll only be here for a few chapters, so don't you worry. Lol. As always, reviews are welcome. I should have the next chapter up sometime next week, assuming I don't have much homework. Happy Easter everyone. 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Any character not from Charmed is mine.  
There's a special surprise guest in this chapter. Enjoy! I have recently put bios in my profile thing for my characters Jess, Vera, Andrew and Duncan if you're confused about them. Gosh, I have no life. Lol. I would just like to point out that Vera and Andrew already know Duncan is a Darklighter.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Yeah, pranced was a figure of speech, I think. Lol. She was in a good mood; she could have actually pranced in the room. I wouldn't hold it against Phoebe. Lol. I'm glad you liked the Duncan and Chris part. I'm pleased you like Duncan. Yeah, it was very sad about his family. I had to write that though. It comes in handy later. And the future people, you'll learn a lot more about them in this chapter. You can disregard the e-mail I sent you, it works now. lol. Thanks for your review!

**_hugefan: _**I'm glad you like my story. As for Kira and Blair, lots of stuff is found out about them in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell_**I totally forgot the Seer's name was Kira! I guess it's a coincidence that the future girl's name is Kira. I have another reason, however, that her name is Kira. I've gone from only one review for the first chapter to lots more reviews, so I am going to continue. Aw, you're putting this story on your favourites. Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kira and Blair sat on the couch while Jess tried to bring the sisters back to reality, with no success.

"This can't be normal. They've been like this for 15 minutes now." Jess stated the obvious. "Leo!" Leo orbed in front of Jess. "Well, anything on them? We're they the 'big thing'?" Jess pointed to Kira and Blair.

"Ah, no. The Elders weren't expecting two more people from the future. Are the girls okay?" Leo waved a hand in front of his wife's face.

"I don't think so. They've been like that for 15 minutes. Since Blair and Kira came through that portal. You think they're frozen?" Jess tapped Paige's shoulder.

"Um, I think I know what's wrong," Blair piped up. He walked over to the Whitelighter and half-breed. "They're what we call pegged."

"Huh?" Jess and Leo asked at the same time.

Kira sighed from where she sat on the couch. "They're basically frozen until the side affect of our arrival wears off."

"And why do they have side affects of your arrival?" Leo questioned. The twins looked at each other and then back to Leo and Jess.

Blair spoke first. "The spell we were given to use would temporarily freeze the Charmed Ones,"

Kira continued for her brother "because when Chris came back to the past, they weren't sure if he was friend or foe. We had to talk to their Whitelighter first."

"So, are you friend or foe?" Jess cocked an eyebrow.

"I think you know the answer to that." Kira said slyly.

Blair stepped in. "For the record, we're not a threat. We came back to help the Charmed Ones and…" He looked to his sister. They seemed to be having a conversation.

Jess whispered to Leo. "Hey, you think their telepathic?"

"I wouldn't doubt that thought. You can sort of tell their talking to each other through the mind." Leo whispered back. Jess nodded her head.

"The Charmed Ones and what?" Paige had just caught the last part of the conversation.

"Ah, Paige, Piper, Phoebe your not frozen anymore." Blair said trying to avoid Paige's question.

"Um, why were we frozen exactly?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"Leo can explain it to you. Right now, Kira and I need to speak to someone. Don't wait up. We'll be back soon enough." Blair winked and he and Kira orbed out of the attic.

"Uh, did anyone besides me see that?" Piper stated while rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, those orbs were, uh…" Paige stuttered.

"Purple." Phoebe finished.

"Leo, could you by any chance find out where they went?" Jess asked her guide. Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes a few seconds later.

"I found them. I'll follow them. You know, make sure they're good." With no other words, he orbed out.

"Will someone please tell me why the hell we were frozen?" Piper exclaimed.

"Long story short, you were frozen so they could talk to Leo and make sure you wouldn't try to like blow them up or something." Jess explained rather quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to, uh, go talk to Vera. Bye." Jess waved and disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

* * *

Blair and Kira appeared in their light and dark purple orbs. They walked by many people dressed in white cloaks. The twins found the two Elders they were looking for.

"Keyah, Darrius, what exactly have you told them so far?" Blair jumped right into the subject.

"Just about whom their fathers were. How they were Elders. That's it." Keyah answered. "Why, did you tell them about…"

"No, we didn't say anything. We were just unsure of how much they knew." Kira interrupted. "When are you planning on telling them anyway?"

Darrius spoke up. "The next time the light shines on them. It should be happening soon. You two came back to help didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. We should be getting back now. Keyah, when are they getting their Whitelighter?" Blair asked the Elder.

"Once they know, they'll meet their Whitelighter. Why?"

"Could he come back with us now? Since the light is shining soon, they'll come up here, ask you about it and then go to the manor. He can be a surprise for them." Keyah looked to Darrius for his thought.

"I see no harm. Okay, he'll go back with you. He has been summoned here." Darrius answered. The very familiar blue and white orbs appeared before the two teenagers and Elders.

"Well, come on Kyle, we can't keep the Charmed Ones waiting, especially Paige, eh." Blair nudged Kyle Brody in the arm.

"Oh shut up Blair. Let's just go alright." Kyle retorted. Secretly, Kyle was overjoyed. He was able to see Paige again. And being her cousin's Whitelighter allowed him to see her even more. Blair and Kira orbed out in their purple orbs.

"Kyle, don't tell the girls anything. Once Jess, Vera and Andrew come back to the manor, they will tell them." Darrius said sternly. Kyle nodded and orbed out. Leo watched from behind a white pillar. _So, Jess' father was an Elder. Why would she fail to mention that to me when I asked her at Magic School? She's hiding something from me, from the sisters. I'll have to talk to her tonight._ Leo shook his head while he orbed to the manor.

MEANWHILE

Jess sat on her bed in Vera and Andrew's apartment. She had come to talk to Vera, but apparently she was out, probably at some interview for a job. Jess knew Andrew was at work. She picked up her metallic red guitar and started to strum a few cords. Jess was unaware that the door to the apartment was opening. She was in deep thought.

Vera had opened her apartment door and heard music coming from Jess' old bedroom. Thinking it was a robber or something, she slowly walked to the opening of the door, forming a water ball in her hands. Vera jumped in between the door frame and threw the water ball at the person playing the guitar. The girl turned around with a death glare in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for Vera?" Jess exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I thought you were a robber or something." A smile crept onto Vera's face. Jess kept staring at Vera.

"What were you going to do, soak them to death?" Jess said jokingly.

"Well, yea actually that's what I was planning." Vera started at laugh with Jess. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Let me change out of this wet shirt. I think I still have an extra one here." Vera nodded and sat down on the couch just outside of Jess' room. Jess joined Vera a few minutes later.

"Anyway, I came to talk to you. These two people from the future, Kira and Blair, they came to the manor this morning. They're twins and when they orb, it's kind of weird."

"How is their orbing weird?"

"Well, their orbs are shades of purple."

"Their orbs are an M2M album name?" another smile tugged at Vera's lips. Jess glared at her. "I was kidding! So these future people have purple orbs," Vera thought for a moment. Her mouth opened slightly, it the turned into a smirk "oh, I know why their orbs are purple."

Jess shook her head slightly. "What, why? I'm lost. You know. I want to know what you know."

"God, are you really this blind Jess. It's so obvious."

"No, it's not obvious. If it was I wouldn't be asking you what you know."

"Come on, think. White and black make…"

"Grey?"

"Technically, yes. But really think." Jess thought for a couple of minutes. It finally clued into her brain. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide.

"Finally clue in?"

"You don't think…"

"Yes, actually I do think. In fact I had an 82 average for graduation." Vera paused for a moment to see Jess' reaction. "Okay, yes I do think Kira and Blair are-" The door to the apartment flung open as Andrew walked in.

"God, people can be such idiots!" Andrew slumped into the arm chair across from the couch Jess and Vera were sitting on.

"Andrew, what happened?" Vera noticed there were several types of food on his work shirt.

"We hired a new guy, and he can't do squat. He trips over everything, he spills all the food on me and I get fired for telling him to watch where he is going. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway, that job was terrible. My boss was such an ass. Unfortunately, now I have to find another job. So, what were you and Jess talking about?"

"Oh, well these two twins from the future named Blair and Kira came here and Jess said that when they orb, it's purple instead of white and blue. I had to walk Jess through it for her to finally clue in as to why the orbs were purple." Vera told her boyfriend.

"Purple orbs, eh. Oh! Are you saying that Kira and Blair are…" Andrew started.

"Yes, they're-" Vera interrupted.

Jess jumped up and yelled "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TWINS IN THE FUTURE WITH-"

"DUNCAN!" The three yelled in unison. As they spoke at the same time, the familiar bright blue light appeared over them.

"What is with that light?" Andrew looked around.

"I have no clue. It is time we visited Keyah and Darrius though." Vera looked at Jess. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. It's just that, I thought I was done with him. I guess I love him more than I thought. Come on, let's go." Jess smiled weakly and orbed out. Andrew wrapped his arms around Vera's waist.

"She'll be okay Vera. Don't worry, she's a strong person." Vera nodded and they orbed out after Jess.

* * *

Keyah and Darrius stood waiting for the blue and white orbs to appear before them.

"Keyah, Darrius, tell us what that light is right now! No more stalling. No excuses. Tell us now." The tone of Jess' voice told the two Elders that she had found out about Kira and Blair.

Keyah glanced at Andrew and Vera, then back at Jess. "You know how your father's were Elders," the three nodded "well, that makes the three of you The Pentacles."

"The what now's?" Andrew said shaking his head slightly.

"The Pentacles. Just how there are the Charmed Ones, there are The Pentacles." Darrius said.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Vera asked, confused.

"Well, you basically do two main things. One, you take over your father's positions and two, you help the Charmed Ones." Darrius told them.

"So, I guess this means I'm not becoming a Whitelighter?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"No you're not. You're becoming something greater. You three are becoming Elders." Keyah answered.

"And what type of Elders are we? Wait, why are _we_ becoming Elders?" Vera asked, still very confused.

"You're becoming Elders because you are the descendants of Elders. You will stay in San Francisco and live somewhat normal lives. We will just be in contact with you more often than we have before." Darrius explained.

"So, what do we do as Elders again?" Andrew inquired.

"I thought I explained this to you?" Darrius asked a bit harshly.

"You did, but I'm still very confused." Andrew retorted

"Well, you are special Elders because you don't stay up here with the rest of us. Just, help the Charmed Ones right now and you'll get use to everything in time. Now, you must get back to the manor. Your Whitelighter is waiting for you there. And once again, don't tell anyone that you are Elders. The threat could find out too soon." Keyah said softly.

"Wait, we have a Whitelighter? I thought we were Elders?" Vera pondered.

"There's a threat?" Andrew added.

"Yes, you have a Whitelighter because you're only 18 years old and don't worry about the threat, yet." Darrius clarified.

"Can we tell the others that we are the Pentacles?" Jess piped up.

"Yes, just don't tell them you're-"

"Elders, we know. Well, let's go see who our Whitelighter is. Shall we?" Jess glanced to Vera and then Andrew. The couple nodded and the Pentacles orbed out.

SIMULTANEOUSLY

Purple orbs appeared in the attic which currently held the Charmed Ones. Blair looked around the room.

"Piper, where's Leo?"

"Um, he followed you and Kira to wherever you went. Where did you go by the way?" Piper replied. Blair raised his hand to his head. Kira just stared at her brother. She knew what he was thinking. They were both, after all, telepathic, a power they had inherited from their father.

"Blair don't worry about it. Jess is going to tell them when she gets here anyway." Kira assured Blair.

"What's Jess going to tell us?" Paige questioned.

Kira waved her hand slightly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige's question didn't get answered because Leo and a man materialized in orbs. Piper and Phoebe's jaws dropped as they realized who the man was. Paige had a huge smile on her face.

"Kyle!" Paige ran to Kyle and kissed him right then and there. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "What are you doing here?" She asked as they parted.

"Um, I'm supposed to wait here for my charges." Kyle said hesitantly. He was unsure if he should be the one to tell Paige and her sisters that he was the Pentacles Whitelighter.

"Oh, well who are your charges?" Paige's question, once again, was interrupted by orbs appearing in the attic. Jess, Vera and Andrew formed from the orbs. Jess saw everyone in the room looking at them and Kyle.

"Well, isn't this a nice welcoming party?" Jess grinned. Ten people were now standing or sitting in the attic.

"Those three are my charges." Kyle pointed to Jess, Vera and Andrew.

"Oh, so you must be our Whitelighter, Kyle right?" Jess walked to Kyle and shook his hand.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kyle wondered.

"Well, Paige is draped around your neck. I just assumed that the way you held her and what not." Jess remarked. She looked at everyone in the room and noticed that the three sisters and their Whitelighter were a bit confused. "What? Why are you staring at us?"

"You, you're, Kyle's charges?" Phoebe stammered.

"Yeah, he's a lucky one. Just like Leo gets to be your Whitelighter, Kyle is ours. We're the Pentacles." Vera answered back.

"The what?" Piper asked the same way Andrew had.

"The Pentacles. We're supposed to help you with something." Andrew told Piper. He then noticed Kira and Blair. "Who are they?" Andrew motioned to them.

"Those two would be the people we were discussing at your apartment." Jess explained vaguely, knowing Andrew would catch on. Jess did not want to tell the sisters that the twins were actually _her_ twins, with Duncan for that matter. If she told them about the teens from the future, she would have to tell them about Duncan and how he was a Darklighter and then, of course, all hell would break loose.

* * *

WOW, that was a good chapter if I say so myself. Lol. OMG…Can you believe it snowed where I live in APRIL! It's SNOWING, and I'M SICK OF THE SNOW. IT WON'T GO AWAY. Why won't it go away? AHH I'm going to go crazy. Maybe a review will help calm my nerves? Lol. Until next chapter my readers, farewell! -m-m-m-s- 


	6. chapter 6

Okay, for this chapter Blair has asked me to do the disclaimer… (I'm tired of saying it…lol)

**Blair: More like told me to read the disclaimer. Am I just reading this paper 3ms?  
**Me: Yes and did you just call me 3ms?  
**Blair: Yes, it stands for the 3 m's- money, makes, me and the s- smile.  
**Me: Yea I'm aware of what 3ms stands for.  
**Blair: So why did you ask me?  
**Me: AH, just do the disclaimer or I'll make you and Kira go back to the future.  
**Blair: But **gives him death glare **3ms doesn't own Charmed…unfortunately; she owns me and everyone not from the series.  
**Me: Hey, that wasn't nice. Just for that I'm sending YOU back to the future. Hey has anyone ever told you, you look like Kirby Morrow except with darker hair?  
**Blair: What? You think I look like Kirby Morrow with dark hair?  
**Me: Yes. By the way, Princess Pinky came up with the Magical Separation power, so it belongs to her. She has been kind enough to let me use it though. OHH before I forget italics means thoughts and bold italics mean telepathy. Anyway, time to thank my 2 reviewers. Lol.  
**Blair: whispering Kirby Morrow? **

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Yes, the Pentacles are going to be very interesting. Lol. Jess and Duncan are going to have twins, muhahahaha!clears throat. Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**I got your e-mail, and I did save it under another name…oh well, it's posted now. Yeah, Kyle's back. I believe Paige really loved him, and Kyle being a Whitelighter defiantly helped me with the story. I know, the show should've let him be with Paige even if he is a Whitelighter. Oh, adding this to your favourites, well I'm so happy. Now my story is on two people's lists. Lol. I rock? WOW, I can't believe I rock. No one has ever said that before. You rock for reviewing every chapter I have posted and for saying I rock. Lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Leo walked over to Jess and grabbed her upper arm lightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, sure," Jess and Leo wandered out of the attic and to the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Jess was slowly catching on to what Leo was asking, but she didn't want to tell him.

"Why you didn't tell me your father was an Elder?"

"I wasn't allowed to. Keyah and Darrius were afraid that if I told anyone, the threat would find out too soon."

"What, there's a threat? That must be the 'big thing' the Elders were talking about."

"Yea, I guess it was. Anyway, umm, are we done? I kind of wanted to speak with Blair and Kira."

"Yeah sure. I just hope you're not keeping anything else from the girls and me."

"Oh, well, um." _I can't tell him about being an Elder or that Kira and Blair are mine or that Duncan is a Darklighter. Should I tell him that I'm not becoming a Whitelighter anymore? _

"What?"

"I'm not becoming a Whitelighter anymore, since I'm one of the Pentacles and all."

"Oh, right. I kind of figured anyway." Leo started to walk back to the attic.

"Leo," he turned around to face Jess "I'm not still staying at the manor am I?"

"I don't know you'll have to talk to the sisters."

"Okay, thanks. Could you tell Kira and Blair to come out here?"

"Sure, no problem." Leo came back in the attic. Phoebe, Piper and Andrew were talking to each other.

"Andrew, why is your shirt covered in food stains?" Piper asked.

"We hired a guy at my work and he spilt food on me. Of course, I get fired for telling him to watch where he is going." Andrew answered.

"Why would you get fired for telling him that?" Phoebe inquired.

"He was the manager's son."

"Oh, so now you're looking for work?" Piper assumed.

"Yeah I am. I guess Quake wasn't the best place for me to be anyway."

"You worked at Quake?"

"Yeah why?"

"I used to work there."

"Really?" Leo smiled slightly. His wife and Andrew were getting along well. They were discussing people at Quake. Leo saw Kyle, Paige and Vera talking about Kyle being a Whitelighter for the Pentacles. He spotted Kira and Blair sitting on the love seat.

"Blair, Kira, Jess wants to speak to you. She's out in the hall." The twins nodded and went to find Jess.

Jess paced back and forth in the hallway. She saw the twins come up to her.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kira buzzed.

"Um, I want to know why you came back. And I want to know why you were keeping your identity from me, of all people."

"Well we came back to help the Charmed Ones and the Pentacles with the threat." Blair stated.

Kira continued. "As for keeping our identities a secret, we don't know what you're talking about. We told you who we are."

"No, you said your names were Kira and Blair. I want to know why you didn't tell me you were," Jess paused. She took a breath and started again "my kids with Duncan."

Kira and Blair glanced at each other with wide eyes. "How did you know?" They said at the same time.

"A friend helped me figure it out."

"Vera." The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, anyway, why didn't you tell me?"

"We were afraid that if we did tell you, you wouldn't give dad a second chance. He really does love you." Blair told Jess.

"I'm aware he loves me. He keeps appearing when I least expect it." Jess looked into her children's eyes. "Why did you really come back? I can tell helping wasn't the only reason you came back. Spill it."

Kira slowly turned her head to look at Blair. "We were never good at keeping things from mom were we?"

Blair chuckled. "No, we weren't. Alright, you win, we'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else."

"Okay, what is with everyone telling me to keep secrets?" Jess sighed.

"The other reason we came back was to keep someone from doing something they'll regret for the rest of their lives, in which case an ultimate evil arises." Blair said looking down at the floor.

"And you're not gonna tell me who regrets whatever they do are you?"

"Nope, not yet." Kira said blandly.

"Okay, well thanks for letting me talk to you." Jess smile at her children from the future. She could defiantly see now the things the two teens had inherited from her. "Oh, before I forget, what are you two capable of, power wise?"

"Well, I can conjure things and they appear in those purple orbs." Blair informed.

"And I can make a duplicate of myself. The duplicate has my darklighter powers. It's called Magical Separation." Kira explained.

"And what are your darklighter powers?" Jess questioned.

"Well, Blair and I both have telepathy and the dark orbs from dad, as you may know, combined with the white orbs from you make the purple orbs we have. I also have some telekinetic power."

"Okay." Jess said slowly.

Kira explained her power a little more clearly. "In other words, the darklighter me has telekinesis, telepathy and can dark orb while the whitelighter/witch me has orbing and telekinetic orbing. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go back to the attic now. They're probably wondering where we are." The twins nodded their heads in agreement and followed Jess to the attic. While they were walking Kira sent Blair a telepathic message.

_**Hey Blair, do you think mom wants to know when we're supposed to be born?**_

**_No, it's not for another four years. I think that's one of the last things on her mind. Why?_**

_**I don't know. Do you wonder what dad's doing right now?**_

_**Yeah. Actually, he's probably thinking of a way to get mom back. He shouldn't worry, it works out.**_

**_Well he doesn't know that yet. Hey, maybe we can visit him. You want to see him now? _**

_**Sure why not. Should we tell mom?**_

"Hey mom, we're gonna go see dad, okay? Bye!" Kira grinned quickly and orbed out. Blair looked blankly at the spot where Kira was. Jess turned around only to see Blair.

"What?"

"Oh, we're just going to see Duncan. We'll be back soon. Bye." Blair hugged his mom and orbed out. Jess stood in the empty hallway for a moment before heading back.

* * *

A swirl of purple orbs filled a messy apartment. Duncan was lying on a torn up couch. His arm was over his forehead and his eyes closed.

"Wow, his apartment sure is craptastic." Blair chuckled at his comment. Kira cracked a small grin and walked over to her father. She peered down at the man who helped create her. She was such a daddy's girl when she was younger and now, she started to act a lot like him. Kira was a very mysterious and outgoing person. She always spoke what was on her mind and never gave up.

Blair glanced at his sister. He could see that if anything ever happened to Duncan, Kira would never be the same. Blair would never be the same is anything happened to their mother. He was so much like Jess. He was very enthusiastic and loved to joke. Blair also shared his mother's passion for music. He loved to play her guitar when he was younger and in his time, he had a garage band with his friend Blake. Blair had even asked his girlfriend Kaylee to be their lead signer. Unfortunately, he never got an answer since he and Kira were sent back to this time.

Kira stood over her father with piercing eyes telling him to wake up. Duncan slowly removed his arm from his forehead and opened his eyes. Duncan jumped straight up off the couch when he saw a pair of eyes glaring at him. Duncan was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. When he did he looked from Kira to Blair and back to Kira.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Well, I'm Kira and this is my brother Blair." Kira told her past father.

"We're twins." Blair piped up.

"Okay, what are you doing in my apartment?" Duncan said, confused.

"We came to see our father." Blair stated.

"Wha, huh, what?" Duncan stuttered.

"You know, we're your kids-" Kira started.

"From the future." Blair finished. Duncan stood in front of the two teens, letting the information sink in.

"Wait, so does this mean that Jess and I?"

"Yup, mom and you get together. You have twins and two years after that, you have another girl." Kira said rather quickly.

"Wait, I have you and you," Duncan pointed at the twins "and another girl?"

"Yeah, her name is Kylie. She's 15 on the 23 of July." Blair said enthusiastically.

"Okay. Um why are you here?"

"We got bored over at the manor and decided to come visit you." Kira said.

"Uh huh. Well can I get you anything?"

"Oh, no it's okay. But you can help us with something." Blair said mysteriously.

"Sure, what do you need help with?"

* * *

Me: Yea, another chapter done. Sorry if it was a bit short. I decided to stop it there. So what did you think?  
**Blair: Kirby Morrow?  
**Me: Are you still on about that? sighs Anyway, I got bored so I put some pictures of Kira, Blair and Duncan on my profile. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon. In the mean time don't be afraid to review. Until next chapter! -3ms.  
**Blair: HA, catchy isn't it?  
**Me: Damn, it is. REVIEW! 


	7. chapter 7

Okay, here we are at chapter seven of Secrets and Whitelighters! There is something along the lines of a 'sex scene' but not really because I don't describe it. Please excuse my lack of describing the kissing and what not. I'm not very good at describing things, which I think I already said. Anywho, if you're really looking for the disclaimer, check out chapters 1 through 6. They will surly have what you are looking for.

**_Prince Halliwell: _**I don't want to give anything away, but Kira, Blair and Kylie aren't the only the kids a Pentacle. Kira isn't more powerful than Blair, just right now she is. He is more powerful mentally (i.e. his telepathy). Lol. When Kira splits, the witch/whitelighter Kira has telekinetic orbing instead of her usual telekinesis. The telepathy both twins have comes from Duncan, so it goes with her darklighter self. Thanks for the review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**You, ignorant, NEVER! Kirby Morrow does voices for cartoons and animas and stuff like that. I think my description of Blair kind of resembled Kirby Morrow, so I thought if anyone is confused, they could think of him. Lol. Sorry. I'm getting to the Paige/Kyle romance! Don't you worry! There will be some in this chapter and I hope there will be lots in the next chapter. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Duncan paced back and forth in his apartment. "You can't be serious. There is no way Jess will agree to this."

"We don't need mom to agree, we just need her to go back in time with you to when you met each other." Blair explained.

"Why do we have to go back again?"

"Because," Kira thought for a moment, "it helps her remember why she fell in love with you. And we really need mom to not be mad at you in this time."

"Why is that?" Duncan asked.

"You'll find out in a few days." Kira answered.

"Fine, so how is this going to work?"

"Well, we're going to say a spell and it will send you and mom back to when you first met." Blair said.

"But I tried to kill her when we first met!"

"Yeah, but she still fell head over heels in love right. Trust us, it will work." Blair gave his father a reassuring smile. "Now come on, we need to go to the manor and get that spell."

"Wait, I can't go there. The sisters and their Whitelighter are there. They'll kill me!"

"No they won't. Phoebe just got called to go back to work; Piper and Leo took the boys to the zoo that's in town." Blair told Duncan while he was concentrating on the Charmed Ones.

"And what about Paige and Andrew and Vera?"

"Umm," Blair was silent for a few seconds, "Andrew went back to the apartment to change his shirt, and Vera went with him. They're going out for lunch or something. Paige is with Kyle, but I don't know if they are in the manor. They shouldn't be a problem though. Satisfied?"

"Sure, how did you know where they were?"

"Blair has recently been able to sense anyone he wishes to find." Kira explained.

"Come on, we have to go now, while they're out." Blair disappeared in his purple orbs. Kira looked at her father.

"Dad, it's not going to go wrong. But if it does, it's Blair's fault." Kira smile and, as Blair had, orbed out.

"What!" Duncan dark orbed out, following his kids.

* * *

Paige led Kyle to her bedroom. Since everyone had left the manor, and Jess was in the attic doing something which they didn't care about, Paige and Kyle decided it was time for a little 'catching up'. Kyle spotted his the crystal ball, which held New York, he had told Paige to take care of.

"You kept it?" Kyle whispered in her ear.

"What, the crystal ball?" Kyle nodded. "Of course I did. I would never let anything that meant so much to you to be thrown away," Paige looked into Kyle's eyes. "I love you."

Kyle smiled before his lips met with Paige's. "I love you too." Kyle captured her lips once again and… (Well, we shall leave the two lovebirds alone for awhile. Lol.)

* * *

Purple and dark orbs appeared in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Jess looked up from the Book of Shadows. She noticed Blair and Kira with Duncan.

"What are you doing here Duncan?" Jess snapped.

"Oh come on Jess, the last time I was here, you were happy to see me. Remember the story of how I lost my family?" Duncan smile as her remembered that moment. Jess glared at him.

"Why did you bring him here?" Jess asked as she faced Kira and Blair.

"We need you and dad to go back in time to when you first met each other. We hope it will make you too stop fighting and get along. You might as well seeing as you'll end up together in the future anyway." Blair stated firmly. Jess started to open her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"No. you're going back whether you like it or not." Kira demanded.

"Fine I'll go back with him."

"Good. Hey, you know what I just realised? Kira, you're named after my sister aren't you?" Duncan said excitedly as her faced Kira.

"Yes I was. And Blair's middle name is Dustin, after your brother." Kira said happily.

"Ah, can we just get on with the spell. The sooner we go, the sooner we come back." Jess walked over to Duncan and stood beside him. Blair and Kira walked over to the podium, which was holding the Book of Shadows.

"We don't need to look in the book. It will take to much time; I know the spell by heart. Trust me." Blair looked at his parents, together. He smile and was about to recite the spell.

"You're gonna love this. We get to fall in love all over again." Duncan smirked as he whispered in Jess' ear.

"That's it! I've had it! You're going down." Jess said sternly. She formed an orb ball in her hand and was about to throw it when Kira jumped in front of Duncan.

"Mom, this is no time to be PMSing. If you kill him now we'll never exist. Nor will Kylie." Kira yelled.

"Kylie? You mean I have another kid besides you two?"

"Yes. So please, can we get on with the spell?" Jess nodded and Kira walked back over to Blair. Just as Blair started to say the spell, Paige and Kyle walked into the attic.

"_Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send them back to where they'll find  
What could be in place and time."_

Small gold balls circled around Jess and Duncan and Paige and Kyle. Before she had a chance to question what was going on, the four were sent back in time.

"Uh, what happened? Where are we?" Paige questioned. She looked at Kyle and then to her cousin. "And who is he?" She asked as she noticed Duncan.

"Hi, I'm Duncan. You must be Paige. And you are," Duncan looked Kyle over, "someone I don't know."

"Wait, you're Duncan. As in Jess' ex-boyfriend Duncan?" Paige said confused.

"Um, yeah, he's the ex." As if reading Paige's mind, Jess continued. "He knows about magic."

"He's a Darklighter. I can sense it." Kyle gave Duncan a death glare.

"WHAT, he's a Darklighter? Jess what the hell, why didn't you tell me!" Paige yelled.

"Relax Paige, I don't hunt Whitelighters anymore. Not since I met Jess." Duncan grinned at Jess. She replied by giving him another glare.

"Okay, Paige just, don't worry about it. He won't hurt you. Cause if he does, he knows he dies. And he defiantly doesn't want that to happen." Jess said more to Duncan than Paige and Kyle.

"Okay, you know what; I'm not going to pry because I know you're not going to want me to tell Piper and Phoebe about him. The less I know the better. But if I die, I'm coming back and I'm going to kill you, revive you and kill you again. Both of you, understand?" Paige specified.

"Wow, okay Duncan don't kill anyone because I don't want to die twice. So, where are we?" Jess looked around the park they were currently standing in.

* * *

"Oops." Blair said quietly.

"What do you mean 'oops'? What did you do Blair?" Kira said with worry and anger in her voice.

"Um, promise you won't get mad?"

"I can't promise anything Blair. I'm already mad."

"Okay, um, I kind of screwed up the spell."

"WHAT! I thought you said you knew it by heart?"

"Well, I do but I wasn't expecting Paige and Kyle to come in and I got sidetracked."

"What do you mean sidetracked?"

"Well, instead of saying 'send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time' I said 'send me back to where I'll find what _could be_ in place and time'." Blair scrunched up his face. Knowing very well what Kira was going to say next.

"WHAT! They could be in an alternate reality now! How do we get them back?"

"They won't get back until mom and dad see how they meet."

"Hmm, so much for saving time by not looking in the Book right."

Well, that was just a short chapter to pass time. I thought I would leave it there. I hope to have chapter eight up by Friday or Saturday. Maybe earlier, depends on my homework load. And to The-Cheese-Fairy, there will be P/K in the next chapter. lol.

I can't wait to read my two reviews. Lmao.

3ms


	8. chapter 8

Ok, I don't own Charmed, yada yada. Anyone not from the series is mine yada yada.  
So, how's everyone doing today? Lol. How am I? I'm good. I have to read like 10 pages for geography. Damn geography and its geographingness(not a word, i don't think). YEAH… anyway…

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Hehe Blair sent them to the past, which they don't know about, yet.I'm so mean. Lol. You think Kira is more sensible? You're probably right. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Paige's threat to kill them twice is defiantly Paige. Lmao. You looked up Kirby Morrow, and you think he is quite cute? YES someone else thinks so. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**_PrUe AnD AnDy: _**YAY! I have another reviewer! Thanks for your review!

* * *

The park was filled with young kids and their parents sitting on benches. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. 

"Okay, we are still in San Francisco right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, we should be. Maybe we should find a map or something to make sure." Paige responded.

"Alright, where can we find a map? There are no info booth things here." Jess stated.

"Well, we could see if the manor is in this city. This park looks like the one a few blocks from your apartment Jess." Kyle said.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Let's go!" Paige took Kyle's hand and they started walking.

Duncan held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Jess rolled her eyes. "If it will keep you quite." She took his hand and they followed Kyle and Paige. The four came across an apartment building.

Jess raised her eyebrows. "Well here it is. Home sweet home one year ago. What do you say we go up?" Duncan held Jess back before she could round the corner of the building. "What?"

"You can't go. Look." He pointed to a young man sitting on a motorcycle in the parking lot. It looked as though he was waiting for someone to come out of the apartment. "I think that's me."

"Oh, yeah it makes sense since you have a bike in," Jess thought for a second, "our time."

Another motorcycle rounded past the four and pulled into the parking lot. The helmet on the person was removed to reveal a female.

"Yeah, but do you have one?" Paige asked as she glanced at the woman.

"No, but I wish I did. Why?" Jess asked back. Paige motioned to the woman walking toward the male. Kyle raised his free hand as if to say 'quiet'. They listened to the 'past Jess and Duncan' talk.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help with something?" Past Jess asked.

"Yes I do." Past Duncan responded. A crossbow formed in his hands and he raised it. "I need you to die." He pulled the trigger and the arrow flew into past Jess' stomach. She fell to the ground as the poison worked its way through her body. "Your friends are next. They won't be far behind you." With no other words, past Duncan got on his motorcycle and speed away in search of his next victims.

Jess' mouth was opened. Partly in shock of what she had just seen and partly because she knew where they were. "Stupid son of mine." Jess mumbled.

Paige caught a bit of what Jess had said. "Stupid son of what?"

"Uh," Jess stalled for a moment, thinking of something to say, "stupid son of a bitch. I think I know where we are."

Kyle waved his hands. "Well, where are we?"

"I think the spell Blair said sent us to an alternate past where Duncan killed me instead of telling me his bike wasn't working."

"Oh yeah, I did tell you that didn't I?" Duncan smiled and laughed, but stopped when Jess glanced to him. "Well, shouldn't we be able to go back now? We saw how we met. That's why we came here."

"Yeah, so why aren't we being sent forward in time?" Kyle inquired. The group was silent, deep in thought.

Jess piped up. "I know why. You and Paige were sent back with Duncan and me, so we have to see how you two met in this reality."

"We could meet anywhere though. It could take a really long time to figure it out." Paige stated.

"Wait, maybe the Book will have a spell to help locate where our meeting happens." Kyle thought out loud.

"That's a good idea. I vote for Kyle's answer. Let's go!" Paige said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, lets." Kyle quickly wrapped his arms around Paige and he orbed out with her.

"Well, wait!" Jess exclaimed. "Stupid Whitelighter, get back here!"

"Jess, I don't think he will respond to 'stupid Whitelighter'. Maybe you should try calling him 'Kyle'. That may work." Duncan stated.

"Oh shut up. I was going to ask him where he and Paige originally met, but I guess we'll just have to follow their plan." Jess tried to orb, but instead she just stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't orb."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know." Jess took hold of his hand "Dark orb us to the Manor."

Duncan looked around, making sure no one was looking and dark orbed Jess and himself to the Halliwell Manor.

* * *

MANOR 

Paige and Kyle materialised in white and blue lights in the hallway. "Where's Jess and Duncan?" Paige inquired.

"Right here." Duncan replied as he and Jess dark orbed in behind Kyle and Paige.

"Okay, you can let go of my hand now. We're here." Jess tried to take her hand out of Duncan's, but with no success. "Let go." Duncan gave in and let go of her hand. "Yeah, hi, Kyle, we've got a problem. I can't orb."

"What? Why not?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. If I did, it wouldn't be a problem, now would it." The door bell rang, making Jess jump a bit.

"Okay, everyone be quiet. Someone is gonna answer the door." Kyle stated the obvious.

Past Paige walked out of the kitchen and to the door. She opened the door to reveal Agent Kyle Brody.

"Well, what can I do for you," Past Paige paused, realising she didn't know the man's name, "sir."

"Do I look like a sir to you? I'm not that old, am I ma'am?" Past Kyle grinned, as did past Paige.

"You're not at all a sir. More like a fine looking man. And do I look like a ma'am to you?" Past Paige flirted.

"You are definitely not a ma'am. More like a gorgeous looking woman." Past Kyle flirted back.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a Piper, Phoebe or Paige Halliwell."

"Uh, Piper isn't here, and neither is Phoebe, but Paige Matthews is here."

"Oh, sorry Paige Matthews. I'm Agent Kyle Brody. I'd like to ask you a few questions about an Inspector Sheridan."

"Sure, come on in." Past Paige ushered past Kyle into the living room.

(Hallway)

"Aw, you two are so cute. I guess we're going home now, since we just witnessed you meeting first hand." Jess said quietly, so she wouldn't disturb the past couple. Gold lights flowed around the four and made them fade out of sight.

* * *

Sorry if this is short chapter. I had some writer's block. Does anyone know the legal age to work in a club/bar in San Francisco? I have no clue what so ever. Heck, I don't even know my own country's legal age. Man, I should do some research. Lol.  
I was going to say something else but now I can't remember.  
PLEASE REVIEW. I hope to have chapter 9 up next week. Maybe Friday or Saturday.  
-3ms 


	9. chapter 9

Charmed is not mine. AHHH. Lol sorry. I'm just really um, I don't know. I caught the rambling bug. I wouldn't shut up today at school. LOL. This is like the fifth time I've had to fix this chapter. Long story. Anywho, um…

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it. I loved that 'stupid Whitelighter' line too. I thought of the 'sir' ma'am' thing from the episode Charrrmed. You know, where Paige is pissed because someone called her ma'am. Ah, good times, good times. Thanks for the drinking/ club/bar age's thing. It's kind of sad that you know what my country's age is and I don't. Lmao. I'm rambling, sorry. Thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad you liked the slip up Jess made. Thanks you for the review!

* * *

Kira was pacing back and forth in the attic. Blair sat patiently on the couch, awaiting the return of Kyle, Paige, Jess and Duncan. Gold lights appeared and formed Paige, Kyle, Jess and Duncan.

Blair shot up from the couch and walked over to the four. "Finally! What happened? Where did you go? Are you alright?"

"Wow, calm down boy. We're fine. The big question is why the hell did you screw up the spell?" Jess asked as calmly as she could.

"Well Blair here wasn't expecting Paige and Kyle to come in." Kira answered for her brother. Blair stood staring at Jess for a couple minutes and finally spoke.

"What happened? Something happened. I can tell."

Jess sighed. "It's nothing really. Just I can't orb."

Kira and Blair's mouths dropped. "What? Why?" they said together.

"Why does everyone say it like that? I don't know why I can't orb."

"Can you do anything else?" Kira questioned.

Jess tried to form an orb ball, but with no success. She tried to telekinetically orb the Book to her, but, again, with no success. "Nope. My powers just like, vanished."

"Jess, what if you being killed in the alternate reality has something to do with this." Paige said.

"Do you want me to go check with the Elders?" Kyle asked.

_I am an Elder, why don't I know what is wrong? _"Sure. Go check with the Elders. Have fun." Jess said enthusiastically. Kyle lightly kissed Paige before orbing out.

"Um, why don't you sit down Jess and I'll check the Book. Maybe there's something that will help." Kira suggested. Jess dragged herself to sit down on the couch. Duncan followed Jess to the couch and sat beside her. Kira flipped through the pages of the Book, looking for a solution.

"Oh shoot. Sorry guys and gals, but I've got to get to Magic School. I'd love to stay and help, but I've got to get going. I shall see you all later." Paige waved and orbed out.

"It's going to be okay Jess. Don't' worry." Duncan put his arm around his former girlfriend. He always hoped that Jess and he would be together forever, and since Blair, Kira and Kylie confirmed that, he didn't worry about the future so much as the present.

"Duncan, magic was my whole life. I may never get my powers back now. I was born with magic. Hell, my father was an Elder." Jess realised what she said. "Oops, did you know that?"

"No, but now I do. Jess, don't worry about what will happen in the future so much as what happens right now. We'll get your powers back. I promise."

"Duncan, don't make promises you can't keep."

"Ha, we got something!" Blair triumphantly shouted. Jess and Duncan quickly walked to their future children. Kira showed them the spell she and Blair found.

"Um, Blair, Kira, I hate to spoil this but, that spell will send us back to the past. You know, where we just came back from." Duncan stated.

"Yeah, but if we send you back to the other past you just came from, then you can stop your past self from killing past mom. Her powers may come back then." Blair responded.

"Okay, can we at least wait until Kyle comes back? I don't want to go time travelling again if we don't have to." Jess walked back over to the couch and sat down. "In the mean time, what's the future like?"

"We can't tell you anything more about the future. It could change something we don't want to change." Kira explained.

"Well, can you tell us something interesting that wouldn't change the future?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, well, when we were about five and mom had to go 'Up There', we would ask where she went. Dad would always say she went to Elder Land and we thought it was an amusement park." Blair told his parents. The group had burst into laughter after Blair finished.

"Was I ever around? You know, to take care of you two, and Kylie?" Jess asked once she stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you were always around. Except maybe for the occasional call from the other Elders. It was more of someone else not being around. Crap!" Blair realised he said something about the future that wasn't meant to be said.

"You mean I'm not around in the future? Did I die or rather, get vanquished?" Duncan asked sadly.

"It's not so much that you died or anything but,"

"Blair, we can't tell them." Kira interjected. "Sorry mom and dad, but we can't tell you."

"Is that why you came back? To stop me from something?" Duncan questioned. Kira and Blair looked down at the floor. A few tear drops fell from Kira's eyes. The sadness in their eyes was unbearable for Jess to handle.

"You didn't come back for whatever happened, did you?" Jess' face fell when they didn't answer.

Kira looked up and spoke. "We can't change that. It's going to happen no matter what we do."

"What about when we were talking in the hall. When you said you came back to help the Pentacles and the Charmed Ones, you also said you came back to and I quote 'keep someone from doing something they'll regret for the rest of their lives, in which case an ultimate evil arises'." Jess voiced.

"Yeah we said that, but it wasn't about Duncan. It was about someone else." Blair said.

"Then who was it?" Duncan finally opened his mouth.

"We can't tell you that." Kira answered. "But, unfortunately, right now we have to go do something." Kira disappeared in purple orbs.

"I'm sorry. But we can't change it. It's something, beyond us, that can't be changed." Blair's head dropped once more as he orbed out in his purple orbs. Jess rested her head on Duncan's shoulder. At first he was surprised, but he slowly put his arm around her again. They sat for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Kira appeared in Phoebe's office at the Bay Mirror. Fortunately, the door to her office was closed. Phoebe looked up at the sound of the orbs. She jumped a bit, for she wasn't expecting Kira.

"What are you doing here? If someone would have walked in," Phoebe started.

"Sorry, but we came to talk to you." Kira interrupted.

"We?" Phoebe only saw Kira. "I only see you." Kira motioned her hand to her left side. Blair materialized in purple orbs. "Oh. So what do you need?"

"We need your power of premonition." Blair said.

"Why do you need me to get a premonition?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"You'll understand when you get the premonition. Come with us." Kira reached over and grabbed Phoebe's hand. The two females orbed out, followed by Blair.

* * *

The door to the Manor opened as Piper, Leo and their two boys walked in. The house was silent, too silent.

"Hello, anyone home?" Piper yelled out.

ATTIC

Piper's voice echoed throughout the house. Jess lifted her head off of Duncan's shoulder. "Duncan, you better go. I'll talk to you when I found out what's going on."

"Alright," Before he dark orbed out, Duncan lightly pecked Jess' lips. "I love you no matter what happens." He disappeared, leaving Jess alone in the attic. She wiped her eyes, getting rid of any tears and walked out of the attic.

Piper looked around the living room with Wyatt holding her hand. Leo was not far behind her with Chris. Jess strolled into the room.

"Hi Piper, you called, sort of." Jess smiled at Wyatt, "Hey little guy. How was the zoo?"

"He loved all the animals there. Especially the monkeys." Leo said as he set Chris in his playpen.

"You know, monkeys can be dangerous. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil, right?" Jess smirked, as did Leo. Piper stood there looking at her husband.

"You know, you shouldn't laugh until those monkeys come for you." Piper said remembering when Paige had lost her voice, Phoebe had lost her hearing and she had lost her vision. "How did you know about that?"

"Oh, your Whitelighter here told me about it, before I actually met you and your sisters. Anyway, did you enjoy the time with your family?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we both did. Thanks for telling us to go. We had a lot of fun." Leo narrated.

"Hey, I'm just here to help. Really." Wyatt let go of Piper's hand and grabbed on to Jess' hand. He looked up at Jess and the child orbed Jess and himself out.

* * *

Purple orbs filled a cavern type place in the Underworld. Luckily, there were no demons around, yet.

"Okay, why are we here?" Phoebe asked the twins.

"Premonition, remember." Kira replied. Phoebe looked at the 17 year old. Kira sighed. "See that scorch mark over there." Kira pointed to the black mark on a small platform. Phoebe nodded.

"Touch it. Try to get a premonition." Blair continued.

"Why can't you just tell me why you need me?"

It was Blair's turn to sigh. "Because we don't have the power of premonition and you do. We need to know if something has happened. You're the only one that can help us. Please, help us." Phoebe was silent for several seconds. "Please, I'm willing to beg." Blair began to pout his lips.

"Alright, I'll help. Just, be patient." Phoebe walked over to the scorch mark and held her hands over it. A few moments, and nothing happened. She was about to pull away when her eyes closed suddenly and she was swept into a premonition.

_**Premonition  
**_(AN: sorry if this spell makes no sense. I looked up each word in Latin, and then wrote it down.)

_A demon, looking very much like Zankou, chanted a spell.  
_"_Orior valens pravus.  
__Ego arcesso tu exsisto denuo  
__Itaque deleo prosum."_

_The ground started to shake and a loud roar could be heard throughout the Underworld. A demon with white skin, red tribal markings and spikes running along his back emerged in a twister of smoke._

"_Zankou, you have awakened me. For that I am grateful. What is it that you want?" The demon spoke._

"_Diriel, I want you to help me defeat the Charmed Ones and the Pentacles. Their powers will be no match for your powers and mine combined. What do you say?"  
__  
"I say we recruit any demons, warlocks or darklighters that want to help with the fight."_

"_So we shall. Let's get to work." _

_**Premonition**_

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't expecting to see what she saw.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Kira asked softly.

"I saw Zankou and another powerful demon, Diriel, I think his name was. They were planning to destroy the Pentacles and the Charmed Ones. Why did you want me to see that?"

"That was the demon that killed someone very close to our family, and you and your sisters, especially Paige." Blair vaguely explained.

"Why Paige?" Phoebe questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough. We can't tell you much about the future. We need to find that demon in the Book of Shadows." Kira said.

"I doubt he's in there, but it's worth a shot. But please, orb me back to work. I have to finish my column."

"Yeah sure. Thanks for helping us. I'm going to look for the demon." Blair said before he orbed out.

"No problem, but I still don't understand why I needed to see that if you two already knew about him." Phoebe stated.

"We'll tell you sometime." Kira took Phoebe's hand orbed them to the Bay Mirror.

* * *

Okay, that's where I think I'll leave it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking of giving Paige a new power and possibly Piper. Tell me what you think and what power I should give them. Reviews are cherished and love. Please review! ARHHHHHHHHRHHHH...don't mind that, I was just getting my frustration out.  
3ms 


	10. chapter 10

Oh my gosh! We're at chapter 10 already! YES!  
Charmed isn't mine, so don't sue. Anyone NOT from Charmed is a figment of my imagination and I own them. Muhahahaha!  
**Blair: Nobody owns me. I'm a free spirit!  
**3ms: No you're mine. Muhahahaha.  
_Disclaimer: Please don't mind money makes me smile, she is very hyper at the moment and will calm down by noon tomorrow.  
_3ms: Damn you disclaimer. I shall beat you with a stick. If only I had one. WHERE IS MY 'BEATING THE DISCLAIMER' STICK? Anywho, do you know what time it is?  
**Blair: No, what time is it?  
**3ms: It's time to thank the reviewers!  
**Blair: Yeah, I love that time!**

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**YES the rambling bug is defiantly contagious. Lol. I actually got the idea about Elder Land from you, I think. I believe in your story you said something about that. Lol. I LOVED the monkey episode, I thought it was hilarious. You think I had Piper nailed in that chapter? Really? Well, thank you. Ah, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Man, if I killed him off, I'd be pissed. Lol. But you know I wouldn't do that. You shall see what happens. Thanks a bunch for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Wow, that is a really good theory, but…it's wrong. Lol. I read that over and over and I was like "wow that's really good." Ah, the spell in English…  
"Rise powerful evil  
I summon you to emerge again  
And destroy good." Well, technically _prosum _means _do good_, but I couldn't find just the word _good_ so I used that. Lol. Thanks a lot for your review!

Enough chit chat, ON WITH THE STORY! hahahahha.

* * *

A swirl of blue and white orbs formed a young child and a young woman. Jess looked around the gloomy cave they had arrived in.

"Wyatt, where are?" Jess asked the young boy cautiously. Wyatt didn't say a word. He just looked up at Jess and stared at her. "Wyatt, you're going to have to tell me where we are. I don't have my powers; you need to help me here."

* * *

"Leo where are they going? Where did Jess take our son?" Piper asked frantically.

"I don't know." Leo answered. Piper gave him a look he knew all too well. "Piper, Wyatt is fine. He's with Jess."

"Yeah, right, maybe Jess is a demon in disguise. She orbed them to some place in the Underworld." Piper flung her hands up in the air.

"Piper, demons can't orb." Leo tried to calm down his wife.

"They can take the orbing power of whitelighters though. She might have done that!"

"Honey, you have to trust Jess. I'm sure there is a reason why she orbed Wyatt and herself somewhere."

"Actually, Jess didn't orb anyone, Wyatt did." Kyle clarified as he orbed in.

"And how do you know that Mr. Whitelighter?" Piper questioned.

"Because Jess can't orb." Kyle said.

"What!" Leo and Piper exclaimed in unison.

"See, she lost all her powers when Kira and Blair sent Jess, Paige, Duncan and me to this alternate reality past. Past Jess was shot by a darklighter and our Jess lost her powers." Kyle explained.

"Um, okay, I'm going to act like I understand what's going on." Piper said sarcastically. "Wait whose Duncan?"

"Uh, Jess' ex-boyfriend. Long story, don't ask." Kyle said bluntly.

"So if Jess can't orb, then where did Wyatt take them and why?" Leo inquired. Piper and Kyle shrugged.

"She's my charge, so I could sense her," Kyle paused, "But I can't because my other two charges are calling me. You can try scrying for Wyatt. That may work. I'm sure they're fine though. " Kyle said before he disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Let's take his advice and scry." Piper said as she walked up to the attic.

* * *

"Come on Wyatt, please tell me. We're in the Underworld, right?" Jess guessed. Wyatt smiled and nodded. "Okay, we're in the Underworld, now why?"

"Auntie Feebe." Wyatt pointed to a platform.

"No Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe isn't here." Jess, still holding onto Wyatt's hand, walked over to the platform which Phoebe, Blair and Kira had just left from.

"Tuck." Wyatt said.

"Tuck? Oh, you mean touch?" Jess asked, not meaning to get an answer. She lightly held her free hand over the scorch mark, and to her surprise, was swept into the same premonition Phoebe had gotten only moments ago.

When her eyes opened, Jess saw Wyatt looking up at her with his cute little eyes.

"Oh my, how did I get a premonition, I don't have any powers?" She asked to no one in particular. "Okay mister, start talking."

"Powa." Wyatt replied.

"Okay, I'm aware I have a new power, but, did you bring me here so I could get a premonition?"

"What are you doing down here?" Zankou roared. A fireball formed in his hands and it was sent flying towards Jess and Wyatt.

Wyatt formed a force field around himself and Jess, making the fireball disintegrate. Leo and Piper orbed in front of Wyatt and Jess.

"Hey, get away from my son." Piper yelled. She flicked her wrists, but it had no affect on Zankou.

"You think you can vanquish me by flicking your wrists?" Zankou chuckled. "Have a good day." He snarled and flamed out.

Wyatt let his force field down once Zankou had left. He ran to his parents and hugged them. "Mummy, daddy!"

"How did you two know we were here?" Jess asked as she walked closer to the three.

"Uh, call it parents' intuition." Leo answered. Jess looked at him, wanting a better answer than that. "Okay, I can sense my kids you know."

"All right. Um, is Phoebe at work still? I need to talk to her." Jess said.

"Yeah, she'll be home in about an hour or two." Piper replied. "Now, can we go home, Paige is watching Chris and she needs to get back to Magic School."

"Yeah, sure, let's go." Leo took Jess' hand and the orbed out of the Underworld.

* * *

Andrew and Vera sat on the couch in their apartment. Kyle orbed in onto the armchair.

"Okay, what do you need?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, two things. One, where's Jess. We haven't seen her since we left the Manor. She said she would talk to me later, and it's later. And two, we can't orb." Vera said.

"What? Okay, one, long story short, Jess, Duncan, Paige and I were sent to an alternate past were past Jess was shot by a Duncan and our Jess lost her powers." Kyle explained. "Wyatt orbed Jess and himself somewhere and Piper and Leo are looking for them. Now about your powers, did you just lose your orbing or what?"

"Um, I don't know. We know we can't orb, but we haven't tried our other powers yet." Vera stated. She held out her hand and the ground started to shake. Vera held out her hand again and a water ball formed in it. "I'm good, what about you Andrew?"

Andrew waved his arms forward and a gust of wind came whooshing into the room. He waved his arms once again fire came out of his hands. "My witch powers are all here. But why have Vera and I lost our powers?"

"Duncan must have shot you two before we left the past." The Whitelighter replied.

"Wait, Duncan shot us!" Vera exclaimed.

"Vera, don't worry, all you have to do is go to the other Elders, and they'll restore your powers." Kyle said calmly.

"Okay, whatever you say. You're the Whitelighter." Vera said. "Can you sense Jess; she'll have to come with us."

Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated. "Yeah, she's back in the Manor. We'll get her and go." Kyle said before orbing to the house. Andrew and Vera nodded and, following Kyle, orbed out.

* * *

Kyle, Vera and Andrew materialized in the conservatory of the Halliwell Manor. Jess was entertaining Wyatt and Chris with Paige, who decided not to go back to Magic School, while Leo and Piper were watching their boys play. Paige got up when she spotted Kyle and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Yeah, you two need to get a room." Jess stated jokingly.

"Actually, we need you to come with us to the Elders. They'll restore your powers, as well as Vera's and Andrew's." Kyle retaliated.

"Wow, you guys lost your powers too?" Paige asked. First her cousin lost her powers, now the other two Pentacles.

"Only our Whitelighter powers, so that would be our orbing and healing." Andrew filled in.

"Well, I hate to break this little conversation up, but I really miss my other powers." Jess said, eager to leave.

"Wait a sec, other powers?" Piper questioned.

"Jess, you got another power?" Vera asked eagerly.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I assumed that Wyatt brought me to the Underworld so I could get a premonition." Jess replied.

"What happened in the premonition?" Phoebe asked as she, Blair and Kira orbed into the room.

"Um, Zankou reading a spell, which released a powerful demon named Diriel, I think was his name. They were planning to destroy everything good." Jess vaguely described the premonition.

"I had the same one. When do you think Zankou will resurrect Diriel?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can check with the Elders after I get my powers back. Can we please go?" Jess asked. She orbed out, not waiting for an answer. Kyle waved his hand, signalling Vera and Andrew to go ahead. They orbed out on command while Paige gave Kyle a quick kiss before he orbed out.

* * *

The Pentacles and their Whitelighter appeared in 'Elder Land'. Keyah, Darrius, Sandra and Odin waited for their arrival.

"Okay, we're here; let's get this show on the road shall we." Jess said. The four Elders formed a circle around the Pentacles.

"All right, stand in the middle and try not to move much." Odin stated. The Elders joined hands and began the process. They closed their eyes and raised their hands. A bright light flashed, engulfing the three teen Elders in the circle.

"It is done. Your powers are restored." Darrius said. Jess, Vera and Andrew stepped out of the circle.

"I have a question. When is this threat coming?" Jess asked.

"Fortunately, not for another two years." Sandra answered.

"Kyle, may we speak with you for a moment." Darrius ordered, rather than asked.

"Um, sure. You three go back to the house, I'll be fine." Kyle told the Pentacles.

"Oh no, we're Elders to, we're staying. You're our Whitelighter, so we have the right to know." Jess said.

"Okay, you may stay." Keyah agreed.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Kyle asked.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, Kyle; you're not to see Paige anymore." Odin said bluntly.

"WHAT!" The Pentacles and their Whitelighter shouted.

"You can't do that." Vera yelled at Odin.

"But he must. He put your lives and powers in danger because he was busy with Paige." Darrius barked.

"Hey, we we're sent to the past after that and besides, my personal life is none of your business!" Kyle retorted.

"Actually, it is when it comes to the Pentacles. You're their Whitelighter; you're supposed to watch over them!" Odin snapped.

"We can take care of ourselves you know." Andrew piped up.

"Kyle, you're not seeing Paige anymore. You are a Whitelighter, and that is all you are going to be, the Pentacles Whitelighter. Understood." Darrius replied angrily.

"No, he was with Paige first. She deserves Kyle. She loves him." Jess retaliated.

"We can takethat away." Odin simply replied.

"No, you can't. You may be able to physically take Kyle away, but the love they share will always be there, whether you like you like it or not!" Jess snapped.

"And whether you like it or not, Kyle is never going to see Paige again." Darrius said.

"Darrius, Odin, just let Kyle be with Paige." Keyah said. Sandra nodded in agreement.

"NO! He put the Pentacles lives in danger!" Darrius barked at the Elder.

"Darrius," Odin whispered something in the male Elder's ear. Darrius nodded his head. Odin continued, "Jess, Vera, Andrew, since you are not agreeing with the decision we have made, you're being stripped of being an Elder."

"What!" The three shouted in unison.

"You three are not Elders anymore." Darrius said. He looked at Odin, who smiled and the two male Elders walked away satisfied.

"Sandra, Keyah, do something. They can't do this." Vera pleaded.

"We can't change what they have done. You are no longer Elders, but you're still the Pentacles." Keyah replied sadly.

Sandra looked at Kyle. "Kyle, you will still be the Pentacles Whitelighter." Kyle nodded. His head dropped as a singe tear fell from his eye. "Go back to her."

"What?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Go back to Paige. We'll talk to Odin and Darrius." Keyah said.

Kyle smiled "Thank you!" Sandra and Keyah smiled back and Kyle disappeared in blue and white orbs.

"Sandra, Keyah that was really sweet of you. Did we ever tell you, you two were out favourite Elders?" Jess said, smiling. Andrew and Vera also smiled at Jess' comment.

"Not until now." Keyah replied.

"Why did you let Kyle go back to Paige?" Andrew questioned.

"They deserve each other after everything that has happened between the Elders and the Charmed Ones." Sandra answered

"You three should get back to the others." Keyah told the witch/whitelighters.

"Yeah, I think we're going to go back to our apartment. Jess, you can come back if you want." Vera said eager to get her best friend to move back in with them.

"Alright, you win, I'll move back. Miss me that much." The three laughed. "Let me just get my things from the Halliwell's." The couple nodded and orbed out.

Sandra and Keyah turned around and started to walk away. Jess jogged after them.

"Sandra, Keyah." Jess started.

The two female Elders turned their attention to the blonde woman. "Yes." They said in unison.

"There's another reason you let Kyle go back, and I want to know why."

Sandra leaned in closer to Jess' ear. "Let's just say, a child is nothing with just a mother. It needs a father. It takes two." She whispered.

Jess scrunched up her face. Keyah saw her confused face and continued for Sandra. "You'll understand when the time comes." The two Elders smiled and Jess, still being a bit confused, orbed out.

* * *

Jess sat on the bed in the guest room in the Manor. She had everything she had brought with her in a pile next to her. She was recalling everything that had happened since she had been in the house. Especially the conversation she had with Sandra and Keyah. Jess' eyes widened as she figured out what they were saying.

"She's pregnant." Jess whispered loudly.

"Who's pregnant?" Paige asked as she strolled into the room. She sat down next to Jess on the bed.

"Um," Jess stalled.

"Come on, tell me."

"You're pregnant." Jess said softly.

Paige's eyes widened more than Jess' had. "I'm pregnant?" She said.

"Wow, you're pregnant?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the room.

"What, who's pregnant?" Piper questioned while she stood in the door frame.

"Uh, I'm pregnant." Paige blinked letting the information sink in. Her face lit up once it had. "I'm pregnant!" Phoebe and Piper rushed to Paige and engulfed her in hugs and kisses. "I have to tell Kyle." Paige stated once her sisters let her breath. "Where is he?"

"He's with Leo downstairs." Piper responded.

"Oh Kyle!" Paige shouted. Kyle appeared in orbs in front of Paige.

"What?" He asked.

Paige stood up. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant!" Kyle wrapped his arms around Paige and kissed her with much passion. "I'm going to be a father."

Jess grinned at the scene unfolding before her. She wondered what it was going to be like when she was pregnant with Kira and Blair and Kylie.

"Congrats Paige. I'd stay longer, but I've got to get going. Kira and Blair are waiting for me over at the apartment. I'll see you all later. Again, congratulations." Jess stood up to give Paige a hug, but when she did, Jess was sucked into a premonition.

_**Premonition**_

_Paige sat in her bed, holding a tiny baby in her hands, with Kyle sitting in a chair right beside her. Jess came into the room and stood at the end of the bed._

"_You both know the prophecy of this child. Since this little being is 75 percent Whitelighter and 25 percent witch, she's destined to do great things with the Twice Blessed Child." Jess said._

_Kyle and Paige looked from one another to their baby "We know." They said together._

"_We wouldn't have it any other way." Kyle continued._

"_If you ask me, your child is the greatest good of all." Jess smiled at the family. Paige and Kyle smiled back. _

"_Thank you Jess." Paige replied. _

_**Premonition**_

Jess released Paige and blink three times. Jess glanced down at her watch."Look at the time, I've really got to go now. Bye." Jess put her hand on her pile of belongings and orbed out.

* * *

3ms: WOW, my back hurts. Lol. I just saw a McDonald's commercial where Ronald McDonald is playing the guitar. AH, RUN AWAY! He can't play guitar!  
Hey, if anyone can tell me how many times I wrote the word 'pregnant' in this chapter, you will get, uh, $100.000 of invisible money!

_Disclaimer: you will not win any assortment of money, even if it is invisible._

3ms: What! Damn you disclaimer, I will beat you with my, um… (Searches frantically for something to beat the disclaimer with)

_Disclaimer: HA you don't have anything! Ronald come in here and play the guitar._

3ms: NOOO! Reviewers, send me something to hit the evil disclaimer and Ronald, who can't play guitar for shit, with!

**Blair: Um, 3ms is very hyper right now, so please don't mind her. **

3ms: Blair, don't just stand there, help me!


	11. chapter 11

Well, I have successfully overcome the very bad playing of Ronald McDonald. Lol. I mean no offence to those of you who like Ronald and/or McDonalds. Anywho, I'm hiding from the disclaimer, so put simply, see last chapter for disclaimer.  
_Disclaimer: HA I found you, I get to hide now! runs off and hides.  
_Okay, while the disclaimer finds a hiding spot, I will thank the reviewers!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Ronald McDonald _is _terrifying. He reminds me of, what's that guy's name, Freddy from those Friday the 13th movies. Lol. I had so much fun writing that 'I'm pregnant' scene. Lol. You were yelling at the computer screen? Wow, did I make you that mad. Lol. Thanks so much for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Yup, Jess, Vera and Andrew aren't Elders, but I'm not sure if I should keep it like that. Lol. What happened in the premonition Jess received when she hugged Paige will be explained when Paige and Kyle's child is born. The child isn't the second Twice Blessed Child, but something else. Thanks a bunch for your review!

Oh, before I forget, I would like to apologise for a grammar mistake I made in the last ten chapters. It is Jess's _not_ Jess'Although it can be either, 's is proper, so I will use that from now on. Sorry for the mistake.

* * *

A swirl of blue and white lights appeared in the apartment. Jess placed her things on her bed and walked out of her room. Blair and Kira were making themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Hey, where are Vera and Andrew?" Jess asked.

"Well, Andrew is in his bedroom. He said he had a headache, so he went to go lie down." Blair started.

"And Vera had another interview for that job she applied for. She said she would be back in about an hour or so." Kira finished.

"Okay, so what are you two doing?" Jess questioned, noticing five candles lying on the table.

"Oh, ah, nothing. Why do you ask?" Blair wondered.

"Because there are candles on the table." Jess stated.

"Ha, what candles?" Blair asked, shifting his eyes.

"Those ones." Jess pointed at the three lit candles and the two unlit ones.

"Oh, those ones! Um, we were just um," Blair stalled, trying to think of something.

"Jess, what are you three arguing about?" Andrew asked groggily as he slowly stepped into the room.

"Just about candles. That's it!" Kira said quickly.

"Right." Andrew nodded.

"How's your head?" Jess asked.

"Actually, a bit better. You want to make it totally better and heal it?" Andrew pleaded, more than asked.

"Isn't that personal gain?" Kira questioned.

"Not when a demon could have done it." Jess pointed out.

"Oh yeah, a demon is going to give Andrew headaches." Blair said laughing. Kira joined in with her laughing twin.

"Oh shut up you two. Andrew come here." Jess said.

Blair held his hand out. "Wait, can I try healing him?"

Jess looked at Andrew for his permission. He shrugged. "I didn't know you had healing powers. But, sure, go for it. Just don't make my head worse."

"I'll try not to." Blair placed his hands slightly away from Andrew's head, expecting a gold light to appear under his hands. He was surprised when nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Andrew inquired.

"Must be because we're only one forth whitelighter. Here, give me your hand Blair, we'll heal Andrew's head together." Kira took her brother's hand. They placed their free hands over Andrew's head and, finally, a healing light appeared.

"So, how do you feel?" Jess asked her friend.

"I feel fine. So I guess you two can heal together. Sibling bonding isn't it nice." Andrew answered. Suddenly Zankou flamed in, surprising the group.

"Zankou, what are you doing here?" Kira asked firmly.

"I've come to kill you two." Zankou pointed at Jess and Andrew. A fireball formed in both of his hands. He launched one at Jess then Andrew.

"Mom!" Blair shouted. He dove in front of Jess and was hit by the fireball. Jess dropped to her future son's side and tried desperately to heal him.

"Blair!" Kira yelled. She shut her eyes and another Kira appeared. "You're going down."

"Hmm a duplicator, interesting." Zankou said.

"My power isn't making a duplicate of myself idiot. I separate myself. It's called magical separation, and you're going to find out first hand of what I can do." Witch/whitelighter Kira retorted.

Darklighter Kira telekinetically pushed Zankou back a step or two. "Well, that did nothing." She said. Zankou smirked and formed another fireball.

"Let's fight fire with fire." Andrew held out his hands and fire shot out of his hands, heading straight for the target.

Zankou dodged it, but his left arm got nicked by the fire. "Fighting fire with fire only creates more fire."

"Fine, how does wind sound?" Andrew squinted his eyes, allowing a gust of wind to hit Zankou. Zankou, however, just stood in the same spot, not being affected by the wind. He conjured another fireball and was about to throw it.

Witch/whitelighter Kira noticed the fireball and called, "fireball!" The ball of fire orbed out of Zankou's hands and reappeared in Kira's. Darklighter Kira waved her hand at the fireball, sending it back to Zankou, hitting him in the chest.

"Well, if you aren't going to play nicely, I won't kill you. I can't say the same thing for your friend though." Zankou smirked once more and flamed out. After he left, he wind stopped and the two Kiras merged together.

"How is he?" Kira asked, very concerned for her brother.

"Jess, Zankou's going after Vera. We have to help her." Andrew shouted.

"Okay, Kira I can't heal Blair, and I don't know why. We'll have to take him to Kyle. Andrew, we don't know where Vera is. She may or may not be at her interview. Kyle can sense for her or we can scry or both, so we're going now." Jess stated and orbed herself and Blair to the Manor. Kira looked at Andrew, who sighed. They both orbed to their destination.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Zankou attacks you, you fight him of, and he goes after Vera. Why Vera?" Phoebe paced back and forth in the attic.

"He went after her because she's alone." Andrew said as he joined in with Phoebe's pacing. "She can't protect herself."

"Will you relax. Vera's a big girl, she can handle it." Jess said.

"How, Kira and I couldn't handle him." Andrew retaliated.

"I meant she can just orb, or use her powers. Remember, she has powers too. And I know you're worried Andrew, I am too, but you're not looking at the big picture."

"And what would that be?" Andrew questioned.

"You are being overprotective." Jess stated simply.

"I am not being overprotective." Andrew sharply stated

"My ass you aren't. Remember that guy, Nick, in grade 11."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, remember when he asked Vera to be his lab partner, for that one project?"

"Yes, what are you getting at?"

"Andrew, you told her to tell him she was your partner. You were overreacting. It wasn't like she was flirting with him. Nick only asked her to be a lab partner."

"Hey, what kind of a name is _Nick_ anyway?"

"It's a fine name, but see you're in denial. Face it, you are overprotective of Vera." When Andrew didn't reply, Jess knew she had won their little 'battle'.

"Hey, will you two stop bickering. I'm trying to sense my charge." Kyle said politely.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to scry and I can't concentrate." Piper added.

"I found her!" Kyle smiled.

"Me too." Piper added again. "She's…"

"On the Golden Gate Bridge." Kyle finished.

"What is she doing there? That's like, one of the places we meet Elders." Phoebe said.

"Well, no time to waste. Let's go." Paige waved her arms.

"Ah, Paige why don't you stay here." Phoebe told her little sister.

"Why?"

"We need someone to hold down the fort while we're gone. And look after Wyatt and Chris."

"Hi, I'm pregnant, not dumb."

"Well, I don't want anything to happen to my little niece or nephew."

"Phoebe, I'm not even a week pregnant and you're already worried. I'll be fine; the whole family is with me." Paige didn't wait for an answer. She just orbed out.

"Well, that was interesting. No more time wasting though." Jess said and orbed out. Kyle took Phoebe's hand while Leo wrapped his arms around Piper.

"Kira and I will stay here. You know, to watch the kids." Blair offered.

"I don't know. Phoebe, why don't you stay with them?" Piper suggested before she and Leo orbed out.

"But. Oh come on!" Phoebe called after her sister. Andrew smiled as he orbed.

"Sorry Phoebe, majority rules." Kyle said as he let go of her hand. He waved goodbye and orbed to the bridge.

* * *

Vera stood on the Golden Gate Bridge, looking out toward the city of San Francisco. Zankou flamed in behind the young woman. Vera, sensing someone behind her, turned around to send water in the person's direction. She stopped when she noticed the fireball in his hands.

"What do you want?" Vera asked as her breathing got heavier.

"See, this is a fireball. And fireballs kill witches. Guess what, you're a witch. Guess you're going to die." Zankou said sneered. He threw the ball of fire at Vera. She countered his attack by launching a wave of water at Zankou, blinding him for a moment.

Orbs formed behind Zankou. Jess threw and orb ball at Zankou to get his attention away from Vera. Andrew ran over to Vera, making sure she was okay. Zankou wiped around and sent a fireball toward Jess. Unfortunately for Jess, she was sent flying back off of the bridge, hurtling toward the traffic below.

"Jess!" The whole group was screaming.

"Piper, freeze her!" Paige yelled at her eldest sister.

"I can't, she's a witch!" Piper shouted back.

"Just try!" Paige pleaded. Piper closed her eyes and flicked her hands. She was surprised to find time rewinding itself. Jess was no longer falling, but rising back up to her position before she was hit. The fireball took it's stance in Zankou's hand.

"Wow, what just happened? One minute I'm falling to my death, the next I'm up here again." Jess said, shocked.

"What did I do?" Piper asked looking at her shaking hands.

"You reversed time. How is that possible?" Zankou questioned, although not expecting to get an answer. "I'll get rid you three Pentacles. And I'll make sure it hurts." He said before flaming out.

"I reversed time?" Piper looked at her husband.

"I guess you did. You just received a new power, chronokinesis." Leo answered.

"The ability to move time forwards or backwards." Kyle continued.

"Great, I've got another power to master."

"It won't be that bad Piper, I mean, you saved my life." Jess said. "Thank you."

"Well you're very welcome. But if you don't mind we should get back, Phoebe's watching the boys. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll get into?" Piper took her husband's hand and the disappeared.

"Kyle, do you want to go back to the house?" Paige asked the father of her child.

"Um, how about I meet you there, I have to talk to my charges." Kyle kissed Paige before she vanished in lights.

"Okay Kyle, what's up?" Vera inquired.

"Alright, you know how Paige is pregnant." Kyle said.

"No! She's pregnant! Oh my gosh, congratulations Kyle." Vera spoke.

"Well, now that you know, I need you three to help me with something."

"And what would that be?" Jess asked.

"I want to ask Paige to marry me." Kyle stated.

"WHAT! Kyle that's great! But why do you need us?" Jess asked again.

"Well if I asked Phoebe, she would blurt it out to Paige and ruin the surprise. And if I asked Piper, well, she'd probably end up telling me that I was proposing wrong. But the real reason I asked you three is not because you can keep a secret, but because I need your powers to help me."

Jess looked at Vera and then to Andrew, who both smile and nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, what do you want us to do?"

"Well…"

* * *

(tiptoeing quietly around the room) SHHH, I'm hunting disclaimer. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter. I left you wondering what Kyle's plan is, eh? Yes, no, maybe. Oh well! (disclaimer's head pops up) HA found you!  
_Disclaimer: Oh, this game of hide and seek sucks.  
_Well no one asked you for your opinion on this game.  
_Disclaimer: Well, I, uh, you suck, I'm going. _(runs away crying)  
Okay then. I really need you, the reviewers, to help me. I need to know what power you would like to see Paige have. And to **The-Cheese-Fairy**, there are no lactose intolerant demons in my story, so Paige won't have the power to shoot cheese from her fingertips. LMAO. Okay, until next chapter!

And remember, "Life is not measured by the breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away." -unknown

Hehe, great eh. **_Roses are red, some willows weep, please leave a review, after the beep. _**

_**BEEP!**_


	12. chapter 12

Charmed isn't mine, unfortunately. I worked on most of this instead of writing my Lord of the Flies essay. Yeah, that book. Lol. The movie 'The Girl Next Door' is not mine. It belongs to whoever made it, but I'm not quite sure who did.

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked the chapter. Chronokinesis _is_ a great power, eh? Lol. Hmm, astral orbing or an orbed version of magical separation, those are very ingenious powers. I'm going to take those into consideration. I love them! And about glamouring, I read your review and that gave me an idea. Oh questions! Lol. Well, I'm not exactly sure about the number of chapters, but I want to have at least 20. I have a feeling though that it will be a lot more than 20 chapters. About the sequel, I want to do one and I think I will. And finally Paige's child will be born in, hmm, probably about chapter 15 or 16 maybe. You'll understand how that works when the time comes. Lol. Thanks so much for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Oh don't be mad. Please! Okay, you're over it? Good. Lol. You'll have to read what Kyle has planned for the proposal. I thought you would like Phoebe getting left behind. Lol. I, personally, thought that Phoebe was perfect for the part of telling Paige to stay behind. Hehe. I loved Paige's "I'm pregnant not dumb" line too. Thanks a bunch for the review!

This chapter is set one month after the last chapter. So the date would be August 11, 2005. Okay, here we go!

* * *

The Pentacles and their Whitelighter were in Kyle's apartment, waiting for Paige to show up. The current time was 5:45pm. Kyle had told her to come at 6:00pm because he wanted to surprise her with something special. Hopefully, Paige didn't know what he had planned. 

"Kyle, we've been planning this for a month, everything will go fine. Don't worry." Jess said trying to calm down a pacing Kyle.

"What if she says no?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Kyle, she's not going to say no. Paige loves you so much. The child inside of her is living proof."

"You're right. I shouldn't worry. Everything will go fine, no, great." Kyle calmed himself down.

"That's the spirit. Okay, Andrew and I have everything in place. Jess, Andrew and I will be standing over in that corner," Vera pointed to a corner, "because it is the darkest place when the lights are off."

"All right, sounds good. Kyle are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, it's just that, what you three are doing for me is amazing. I don't know what I can do to thank you." Kyle replied.

"Just, invite us to the wedding and never make us have another Whitelighter." Jess smiled, as did Vera and Andrew.

Kyle grinned. "You are the best charges I will ever have." There was a knock at the door. "Oh, places. It's show time."

Jess, Vera and Andrew quickly walked to the corner where they were to stay for the duration of proposal. Kyle took a few deep breaths, switched off the lights and opened the door. Paige stood in front of the door. The slight bump on her stomach was only noticeable if Paige wore something tight. However, on this day she wore a pair of black dress pants with a lose fitting dark red, of the shoulder shirt that looked like silk.

"Hi." Kyle said after a moment of standing, looking at his girlfriend.

Paige smiled. "Hi, I'm pregnant, can I come in?" She laughed.

"Was that a line from 'The Girl Next Door'?" Kyle finally said.

"Well, it has been tainted to my advantage." Paige joked. Kyle opened the door wider, allowing her to come in. "Why is it so dark?"

"Um, so you wouldn't see the surprise I have in store." Kyle said.

"Okay, so what is this surprise you have for me?" Paige asked, sitting down on the couch. The flames from the eight candles on the table were the only source of light in the room. Paige looked at the large bowl of water beside the candles. She then focused her attention to Kyle, who had sat beside her and took her hands in his.

The Whitelighter took a few deep breaths and began to talk. "Paige, the first time I met you I knew there was a connection between us. Then when you lost your Guardian Angel, I knew it was my duty to protect you, even though Phoebe wasn't to keen on it. And then when we were actually going out, I knew you were exactly what I wanted. I would give up my life to save you. And when I actually did, my only regret was that I didn't meet you sooner in life. But then I was given something not many people get, a second chance. And when I arrived 'Up There' after saying my last goodbye to you, I realized something; a life, even an immortal one, without you in it would be empty. When I was made the Pentacles Whitelighter, I was so happy I would be able to see you again. Of course, Odin and Darrius didn't want me to see you and they told me I couldn't. And as you know, Sandra and Keyah allowed me to see you again. When you told me you were pregnant, I realized that nothing would ever take me away from you and our child. I love you Paige Matthews."

Paige looked at the love of her life. Tears of happiness, joy, and most of all, love were falling from her eyes. Kyle glanced at the corner where Jess and Vera, who had been touched by his speech, and Andrew stood. Kyle slightly nodded his head. It was time. Andrew waved his hands, making the flames on the candles flicker and suddenly grow, creating letters. Vera gestured at the bowl of water and made the liquid rise out of the bowl. The floating water also created letters.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Paige inquired. She was unable to look away from the sight in front of her.

"Just watch." He replied.

The fire letters were 'M, A, R, R' while the water letters were 'Y, M, E?'. Jess sent several orb balls toward the words of fire and water. The balls of orbs exploded, creating lights that filled the room. Paige slowly read the message. 'MARRY ME?' it said.

"Paige, will you marry me and make my life whole again?" Kyle questioned.

"Yes. Yes, I will!" Paige stood up and she kissed Kyle passionately. When they parted, Kyle reached into his pocket to give Paige the ring. To his surprise, the ring wasn't there. Jess spotted the engagement ring on the side table beside the bed.

"Ring." She whispered. The beautiful diamond and sapphire ring orbed into her hand. "Kyle." Jess whispered again. The ring orbed from her hand and into Kyle's hand, which was still in his pocket. Relief washed over him as he felt to ring orb into his hand. Kyle slid the ring onto his fiancée's hand.

"Okay, you three can come out now." Paige stated as she flick on the lights. The candle flames returned to normal, as did the water.

"How did you know we were here?" Vera asked smiling, though as a joke. The group knew very well how Paige knew.

"Congratulations again Paige. You two will be so happy together." Jess said. She gave Paige a hug, as did Vera. Andrew shook Kyle's hand, being the men that they were.

* * *

OHHH that was so cute if I say so myself. Kyle is such a sweetheart. Hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will get back to the action. In fact, here's a little summary of the next chapter: 

**Odin and Darrius find out Paige is pregnant. Paige's child starts to show signs of a power, and makes it worth seeing. Jess tells Duncan what all has happened since they last talked. Vera and Andrew visit Vera's mother.**

Well, I should go study for my geography test. Until next chapter all!

3ms


	13. chapter 13

AHOY readers! Here is another chapter of Secrets and Whitelighters. WOW, it's May already. I think time has spun out of control. Lol. Charmed is not mine. I do ,however, own 2 magazines and anything you do not recognise.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! Ah yes, the cheese. Well you won't have to wait long for that. Hehe. Thanks for the luck, but I'll have to wait about a week to get my test back. Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! It was a magical way, wasn't it? The baby's power, I think, is going to be interesting. Thanks for your review!

* * *

In 'Elder Land', Darrius and Odin were discussing the news they had just received. 

"She can't be pregnant." Darrius said to Odin.

"Well, apparently she is. She wasn't supposed to have the Divine Amity. Not yet anyway. It's too soon." Odin replied.

"Well, the Divine Amity was going to be born to Paige no matter what. Maybe we should take this as a sign. Maybe it is telling us that Kyle will always be with Paige no matter what we do."

Odin sighed. "Perhaps you are right."

* * *

A demon shimmered into the conservatory of the Halliwell Manor. Piper, not knowing the demon was in the room, walked in. She was not expecting the demon to be there and flicked her wrists, blowing up the demon. 

"Well, that was awkward." She said to herself. The door to the Manor opened to reveal a smiling Paige and a grinning Kyle.

"Hi, what are you two so happy about?" Piper asked her youngest sister.

"Well, Kyle just proposed to me in the most romantic way possible." Paige replied.

"What, he proposed. That's amazing Paige. I'm so happy for the both of you." Piper hugged her sister and soon to be brother-in-law. "So, how do you think Phoebe will react? She never really did like you."

Kyle sighed. "She still hasn't gotten over that loathing for me?"

"Guess there's really only one way to find out. We'll tell her. But it won't matter what her reaction is because I'm going to marry you no matter what she or the Elders have to say." Paige stated.

"So, what gender do you think your baby will be?" Piper asked.

"It doesn't mater what sex the baby is, as long as he or she is healthy. But I am beginning to think that I will be a boy." Paige answered.

"Why is that?" Kyle inquired. He would be thrilled with either a boy or a girl.

"Well, after getting two nephews instead of two nieces, I'm not sure which way it is going to swing."

* * *

The telephone rang in the Pentacle's apartment. Vera picked up the phone. 

"Hello." She answered. The person on the other end of the phone began taking. "Oh, hi mom, I'm fine." Silence. "Alright, what is it you want to talk about?" Vera paused. "Okay, sure. When do you want us to come?" Andrew had decided to walk in at that moment. "Yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible. Bye mom." Vera hung up the phone.

"And what was that about?" Andrew questioned.

"My mother wants to talk about something. We're going to visit her right now."

"What, she's not that fond of me if you remember. She only put up with us going out because our fathers were friends."

"Andrew just come with me. She says it is really important. We can leave once we find out what is going on. Okay?"

"Alright, let me leave a note for Jess." Andrew scribbled some words on a piece of paper. Once he had finished, Andrew took hold of his girlfriend's hand and they orbed out.

* * *

Blue and white orbs appeared in Duncan's apartment. Jess stepped forward, tapping the sleeping Darklighter. Unfortunately, Duncan did not wake up. Jess sighed, walked out of the room, and returned with a glass of water in her hand. She smirked and threw the clear liquid on him. Duncan shot out of his bed with his head soaked. 

"What was that for?" He questioned.

"Well you wouldn't wake up the easy way, so I decided to wake you up in a fun way." Jess answered.

"Why did you come here?"

"We haven't talked in a month; I thought you would be overjoyed to see me. I just wanted to tell you what has happened."

"Okay, so talk."

"Why are you so upset?"

Duncan looked away from the blonde. "You wouldn't understand it's a Darklighter thing."

"You'd be surprised. Just tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They told me not to say anything, so I won't."

"You just said something. So, who are 'they'?"

"No one. Just drop the subject."

"Fine. I came to tell you Paige is pregnant, Kyle proposed and my powers have been back for about a month. I couldn't get in touch with you so don't ask why I didn't tell you sooner, okay."

"Okay. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Actually, I was going to see the Halliwell's. Did you want to come?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." Jess smiled and orbed out.

"Don't tell her, or anyone. Take your time. We will be waiting for your answer." A voice echoed throughout the room. A green head whizzed by Duncan's face. The Darklighter sighed as he closed his eyes and dark orbed out.

* * *

Jess and Duncan appeared in the attic of the Manor. Jess walked over to the Book of Shadows. 

"Jess, what are you doing?" Duncan asked as he strolled over to Jess.

"You know, we should have one of these spell books. Don't you think so?" Jess said, flipping through the pages of the Book.

"Don't avoid my question, what are you doing?"

Jess sighed. "Uh, just touch the Book."

"Why?"

"Just do it Duncan." Duncan gave in. He knew very well what the Book of Shadows was capable of. His hands hovered over the page about darklighters. Duncan's hands dropped onto the old book.

"Duncan, that means that you're…"

"I told you I wasn't evil anymore." Duncan let out a sigh of relief. The Book didn't protect itself from him.

"Who isn't evil anymore?" Phoebe decided to join the two in the attic at that moment. Duncan, who was surprised by Phoebe's entrance, sent Phoebe flying back towards the door.

"Uh, Phoebe!" Jess called. She stretched out her hands, expecting Phoebe to orb to Jess before the empathic witch crashed. Phoebe dissolved in orbs and reappeared next to Jess.

"Wow, thanks Jess. Who are you and what was that?" Phoebe questioned the young man.

"Oh, me, um, I'm Duncan and that was an accident." Duncan replied.

"How'd you do that?" Phoebe wondered. "Are you a witch?"

"Oh, uh yes I am. As you can see I'm telekinetic. I also have a bit of telepathy." Duncan said quickly. Jess's mouth dropped slightly. _Did Duncan just say he was a witch? Oh, he's getting his ass kicked when they find out he's a Darklighter. _She thought.

"Okay then." Phoebe squinted her eyes at the new 'witch'. _Something's off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. _Phoebe thought.

Paige, Kyle, and Piper entered the attic.

"Hey, what's going on up here? We heard yelling." Piper inquired. She looked from younger sister to Jess, until her eyes fell on Duncan. "Hi, who's he?"

"Oh, that's Duncan. He's a witch." The tone in Phoebe's voice told Jess that the middle Halliwell sister was suspicious of Duncan. Paige and Kyle tried to digest the information Phoebe had just said. They knew he was a Darklighter, but why did Phoebe think he was a witch?

A loud beep could be heard throughout the entire house. "Oh, that would be the timer. I've got to take the food out of the oven." Piper rushed out of the attic.

"Phoebe, your cell phone is ringing!" Piper called up to her sister.

"Okay Piper, thanks." Phoebe took one last glance at Duncan before she left the room.

Kyle cleared his throat. "Jess can we talk to you and Duncan?"

The former Elder moaned. She knew what was coming. "It wasn't my idea. Phoebe asked if he was a witch. Asslighter over here said he was."

"Wait, why did Phoebe ask if he was a witch?" Paige asked.

"I kind of accidentally used my telekinetic power on her. She startled me!" Duncan stated.

"WHAT! You used your power on my sister!" Paige exclaimed. She flung her hands in the air.

"OW!" Duncan yelped. He looked down at the floor. There, he spotted a block of yellow dairy product. The Darklighter picked it up. "Did you just throw _cheese_ at me?" He pointed at the block of cheese.

"No! Why would I throw cheese at you?" Paige retorted.

"Well your hands flew up in the air and cheese shot out of it." Kyle explained simply.

Jess burst out in laughter. "Looks like little Matthews-Brody has acquired a power. But shooting cheese isn't a power, is it?"

"No it isn't. Maybe he or she is a conjurer of some sort." Kyle pondered.

"Are you done laughing your ass off Jess?" Duncan asked sarcastically. Jess, who was still in fits of laughter, nodded her head.

"Okay, I'm done now." Jess took a deep breath. "Okay, what are we doing about you being a 'witch'?"

"Honestly, you're just going to have to act like a witch. So that means no darklighter arrows or dark orbing.

Duncan groaned. "What did I get myself in to?"

* * *

HAHAHA, I killed myself laughing most of this chapter. I know, I'm very weird. Lol.  
A BIG thank you to **_The-Cheese-Fairy _**for the WONDERFUL idea for shooting cheese from your fingertips as a power  
Okay, I know Blair and Kira haven't appeared in this chapter, but they will be in the next chapter. Let's just say, they were um…I don't know, you can think of something. Lol. 

It's POLL TIME! Okay reviewers, this is the part of the chapter where you get to pick **two** songs from this list. I picked these songs because they resemble, to me anyway, Kyle and Paige.

Aerosmith- I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
-Shania Twain- You're Still The One  
-Shania Twain- From This Moment  
-Kelly Clarkson- A Moment Like This  
-Ella Fitzgerald- Every time we say goodbye  
-Any Other Song You Think Of.

OMG, this is for anyone who is a Kyle/Paige fan. I read this from Issue 4 of Charmed Magazine and I quote (from Brad Kern)  
"He was rewared for helping the girls and all that he's done by being made a Whitelighter. So that leaves the door open for a Piper-Leo-like relationship between Paige and Kyle."

Anywho, it's time for me to do the homework from hell. Until next chapter, or until I review one of your stories! Hehe.  
3ms


	14. chapter 14

Wow, you know what surprised me. No one caught on to something I put in the last chapter. Lol. Pfff, hehehe. Now you're probably going to go re-read chapter 13 and try to find it right? I know, I'm hyper right now. Uhh, my stomach hurts now. Hmm, guess what?  
**Audience: What?  
**Hehehe, I don't own Charmed.  
**Audience: We know!  
**Oh, well, uh, okay, did you know that it's time to thank the reviewers?  
**Audience: Yes, we did!  
****Blair: OHHH I love this time!  
**I know Blair, I know.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked the chapter! I thought you would love the cheese power. Lmao. Yeah, exams stress, but I'm glad last chapter made you feel better. Your Avatar sensing is, dare I say it, amazing. Lol. Yes, the floating head _should_ be shot. Yeah I hope they have season eight, because I also read in Issue 3 "If we can work it out, I'd love to comeback and do more." PHHH, sorry, I know this is really bad information. Okay, forget this, moving on. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! It's weird that you mention Drake because I was going to have him in this story. But he's not in it, right now anyway. Let's just say that he died because his time was up. I can promise though he will be in this story later on…somehow. Lol. Amity means peaceful relations. I picked the name because it had a ring to it. Hehe. As for the sex (hehe, I wrote sex) of Paige's child, I gave a hint in chapter 10. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Vera and Andrew orbed into a small house just outside of San Francisco.

"Mom, are you here?" Vera called. Vera's mother, Ellen, came gliding down the stairs. She pulled her daughter into a big hug.

"Vera darling, how have you been?" Ellen asked her daughter once she let go. She glanced over to Andrew. "Andrew."

"Ms. Grant." Andrew replied.

Vera knew her mother had never really liked Andrew, although she wasn't sure why. "I've been great. Found out some things about my life and dad."

"Oh yes, your father…"

"Let's not talk about him. What did you want to tell me?" Vera asked as she and Andrew took a sat on the couch.

Ellen paced, trying to think of how to start. "Well, you know that your father and I got divorced two years ago, and then he died last year."

"Yea, I'm well aware of that." Vera stated.

"Okay, three and a half months ago, I met a man named David; he's mortal by the way. He and I hit it off and well, I'm pregnant and we're getting married next month." Ellen stated bluntly. Vera's mouth dropped. "Honey, you're okay with this right?"

"You think I'm okay? You dropped a bomb like that on me and expect me to be okay with it. I'm sorry but you're wrong." Vera said angrily.

"Sweetie, when will you be okay with it?"

"Probably never! Do you know how many nights I cried because you and dad were getting a divorce? Do you know how many nights I wanted dad to come back and we could be a family again? And do you know what my life was like when dad died? Huh, do you!" Tears began to trickle down Vera's cheeks.

Ellen just looked at her daughter, not saying a word.

"I thought so. You never really cared about me did you?" Andrew couldn't do anything but put his arm around his girlfriend.

"I do care about you Vera. Your father and I just never got along."

"This has nothing to do with dad. Unlike you he was always there for me. Why were you never there for me?" When Ellen didn't answer, Vera took a stab at the answer. "You were ashamed of me weren't you?"

"Excuse me!"

"You never liked being a witch or the fact that dad was an Elder because he brought you back into the life of magic."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? You hate magic, I know that. You bond my powers at birth! Anything to do with magic you hated." Vera paused. She figured it out. "That's why you don't like Andrew isn't it, because he's not mortal."

"Vera, you are assuming things that aren't true. I'm not ashamed of you!" Ellen scolded.

"No, you're not…"

"Thank you."

"You are ashamed of yourself." Was Vera's last comment before she orbed out of the room, leaving a dumb struck Ellen and a concerned Andrew.

Andrew glared at Ellen. "What are you looking at half-breed? This has nothing to do with you." She snapped.

"When it concerns Vera it concerns me." Andrew stated.

"You are wrong."

"She's right. You are ashamed of yourself because you never liked being a witch. But you were brought back into it when you fell in love with Vera's father. And you hated him ever since he told you he was an Elder. That's why you got divorced, because he didn't tell you from the start."

"How do you know all that?"

"My father was and Elder too, remember. Whether you like it or not, you hate your magical side."

"I most certainly do not!"

"Well then you're in denial." Andrew said before orbing out. Ellen was silent for a moment before she walked away.

* * *

At the Manor, Jess, Duncan and Phoebe were sitting in the conservatory.

"So Duncan, are you and Jess involved?" Phoebe asked.

Duncan cleared his throat, "Um, we were. Something happened and we went our separate ways, for a while." Duncan winked at Jess. Future knowledge comes in handy.

"Oh, so you two are…" Phoebe started.

"No! We're not seeing each other right now. So, uh, are you seeing that special someone?" Jess interrupted before Phoebe could go any further into the subject.

Phoebe sighed. "No, unfortunately I'm not. I'll find someone and then they have to leave."

"Oh, like who?" Jess inquired.

"Well, there was Cole, Jason, Leslie, Drake,"

"Okay, we get the picture. So what happened between you and them, if you don't mind me asking?" Jess asked politely,

"Well, Cole was a demon and he got possessed by the Source of all Evil. Jason moved to Hong Kong and wasn't particularly fond of me being a witch. Leslie moved to Los Angelus, and Drake was an ex-demon. He was so nice, and funny."

"So, what happened to Drake?" Duncan asked.

"He made a deal with a demon to be good, but after a year he was supposed to die. He did die, about two months ago. Just before we met you Jess." Phoebe was silent, remembering all of her past loves.

"Oh, so there was no way to stop it?" Phoebe shook her head.

"Wow, you've gone through a lot over the years haven't you?" Duncan pondered.

Phoebe was about to answer when Piper called, "Phoebe, can you come in here and help me with something?"

"Okay Piper. I'll be back." Phoebe stood up and walked to the kitchen where Piper was.

"Well, that was interesting." Duncan stated after Phoebe had left.

"Wasn't it? I learned a lot about Phoebe. I want to help her, you know, revive a lost love or something." Jess said staring off into space.

"Jess, you shouldn't play with the dead."

"Why, haven't I already?" Jess smirked as she left the room to walk up the stairs to the attic, leaving a wide eyed Duncan. Once he snapped out of his trance, the Darklighter stood up to leave the room.

"Have you come to a decision?" A voice said as a green face flew by Duncan's face.

"Not yet. I thought I had as much time as I needed?"

"Of course you do, we just like checking on you. You can help change the world, for your future family." The head said before it vanished. Duncan sighed before walking up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

Sorry if that was a bad chapter. I'll try to add in Piper and everyone else with their powers and what not in the next few chapters. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I have media club meetings after school. I'll do my best to have it up next Tuesday.

Okay, I've got two questions for you all!  
1-Who should Phoebe end up with? Cole, Drake, or Jason? I'm leaning towards a certain demon, but what do you think?

And this one is really weird, I thought of it while I was dong homework  
2-Who, out of these guys, would Paige most likely end up with in the show?  
Glen (the married man. Hehe)  
Kyle (the Whitelighter)  
Oscar (the dog turned human)  
Mr. Right (Yeah, that guy Paige conjured up. Lol)  
Shane (the guy we haven't seen since season 4, I don't think)  
Richard (that witch we never liked, or at least me. Although I have nothing against Balthazar Getty)

Yeah, you can see how bored I was. Lol. I did end up finishing my homework though. Okay reviews are welcome and remember to ANSWER the questions because I want to know what you think. Oh, any new powers for Paige are still welcome!

3ms $$. Hehe.


	15. chapter 15

WOW, chapter 15! Damn FF.N, it won't show any of those alert things. The poll about Paige last chapter was just something I cooked up for fun. I like to see what my readers think about the show and everything. Did that make sense?

Alright, I'm no good with the whole fiancé and fiancée thing, so I apologise if it is wrong. Lol.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! I'm pleased that you liked how Andrew stood up for Vera. Oh, flying monkeys you say. Well, that would definitely be interesting to see Duncan being attacked by flying monkeys. Lol. Oh my, you almost felt sorry for Phoebe? Wow! About Drake, I have my ways. Lol. Thanks for the summary and your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! You think I worked hard to make this non-Phoebe based? Well thank you. Is that a good thing? Lol. I'm glad you liked the Vera, Andrew, Ellen part. Thanks for your review!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it! Wow, the story is on your favourites list. Well, thank you! Thanks for your review!

**_Lynsey Billiot: _**Glad you liked it! Your mind is a wondrous thing, it sits. Lol. Thanks for your review!

Okay, the votes are in and Phoebe will end up with…well you'll have to wait and see! Muhahaha!

* * *

Jess stood before the podium which held the Book of Shadows. She flipped through the pages, looking for a summoning spell. Duncan stepped into the room.

"Ha, found something!" Jess exclaimed. Duncan walked over to the former Elder-witch and peered over her shoulder.

"That's your solution? Who are you summoning anyway?" Duncan questioned.

"Ah, that is for me to know and you to find out."

"Why are you keeping this from me? What are you going to do?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Jess said shaking her finger, "I'm not telling. You have to wait like the rest of them." Duncan sighed as he sat on the old couch. Now he had two things to worry about; Jess and the floating green heads.

* * *

Andrew orbed into his apartment, expecting Vera to be there.

"Vera," he called. No one answered. "Vera, are you here?" Silence. Andrew glanced at the note he had left for Jess. Surprisingly, there was another note beside it, with Vera's handwriting.

_Gone to do some thinking. Don't bother looking for me; I'll be back…when I'm back_

_Love Vera._

"Be careful Vera. We need you, I need you." Andrew said quietly. He placed the paper back on the counter and walked to his room.

* * *

Vera sat on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge. She wanted to be alone, to think about everything that has happened in the past couple of hours. The chiming of orbs could be heard behind her.

"Andrew, I said not to look for me." Vera stated. She stood up to face the person behind her.

"We're not Andrew. We came to talk to you. Your mother just told you about her marriage right?" Blair asked kindly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Future knowledge, remember." Kira said.

"Can you tell me what happens, with Ellen and me?'

Kira looked at Blair. "Well, we can't say much but we can say that things will turn out for the better."

"Oh, that helps." Vera whispered. She sat back down on the edge of the platform.

"Vera we can't give much away about the future. It could change something that we didn't want to change. Just please, go back home. And take this with you." Blair reached into his pocket and held out a potion. The potion looked a bit like it was made from stone. It was engraved with writing, hieroglyphs most likely.

"What's this for?" Vera studied the unknown potion.

"You'll need it for something that is going to happen sometime in the near future." Kira explained.

"Why, you two aren't planning on staying much longer?"

Blair glanced upward. "We've got to go, we're being called. Tell mom and dad bye for us." He said. The twins dissolved in purple orbs before Vera could ask what they meant by Blair's last comment.

"Bye." Vera said simply. She looked at the potion in her hand once more before orbing out.

* * *

Blair and Kira appeared 'Up There'. Odin and Darrius were waiting for them.

"You're sending us back now aren't you?" Blair stated more than asked.

"Yes, you've been here for a month and nothing has happened. If you stay longer things can only get worse." Darrius told them.

"Why can't the Pentacles send us back?" Kira complained.

"Because your time needs you back now." Odin said.

"Why, what's going on there?" Blair asked frantically.

"Goodbye Kira and Blair. We shall see each other in the future." Darrius waved his hands, as did Odin. The twins were blinded by a flash of white light and disappeared to their own time.

"That was nicely stated." Darrius said to the other Elder.

"Well we had to send them back. It was too risky for them to be here." Odin declared. He began to walk away from Odin.

A young Whitelighter walked by the Elder.

"You," Darrius pointed at the Whitelighter, "Dustin, come here."

Dustin stopped, turned around and faced Darrius. "Yes."

"Come with me." The Elder walked away, with a confused Whitelighter behind him.

* * *

Kyle and Paige were sitting in the conservatory.

"So honey, when do you think we should have the wedding?" Kyle asked his pregnant fiancée.

"Well, I think we should set the wedding in a month or so. There would be no time after the baby is born, but I don't want to be seven months pregnant and getting married. What do you think?" Kyle just smiled. He took Paige's hand and kissed it.

"Anytime you want to get married, we'll get married. I love you Paige."

"I love you too Kyle." Paige leaned over and shared a lustful kiss with the love of her life. "So what do you think about Duncan being a 'witch'?"

"Honestly, I don't think he'll be able to pull it off. Someone is going to catch on, let's hope it isn't Phoebe though."

Piper walked into the room just as Kyle finished his sentence.

"Hey have any of you seen Leo by any chance?" the molecular witch asked.

"Uh, I think he said the Elders wanted to talk to him. That or he took the boys to magic school." Paige replied.

"Well Chris and Wyatt are sleeping so Leo must have gone to see the Elders." Piper thought out loud. There was a sudden crashing sound from the attic.

"What was that?" Phoebe asked as she ran into the conservatory.

"I don't know. Wait, if you're here," Piper pointed to Phoebe, "and Paige and Kyle are here, then who's in the attic?" The Charmed One's took one glance at each other before dashing up to the attic.

* * *

"Jess, what did you do?" Duncan yelled quietly.

"I did the summoning spell thing, that's it. He made the load noise." Jess yelled back.

"Uh, that was an accident, sorry." The man said.

The Charmed Ones and Kyle came running into the room. They stopped in their tracks when they realized who was standing in the middle of the circle of candles. Phoebe's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"How'd you get here?" she asked.

"Apparently this young lady here summoned me. Isn't she nice." The man responded. "Phoebe, it's been so long." He stepped out of the circle and held his arms out. "What, no hugs or kisses?"

"Um, sorry to intrude but, are you one of the demons Phoebe dated?" Duncan casually asked. Phoebe was too in shock to respond to Duncan's comment.

"Excuse me, I'm not a demon."

"Then what are you?" Jess questioned.

"I'm an ex-demon." He grinned.

* * *

Oh, the mystery man will stay a mystery until next chapter. Muhahaha!Oh, I have another question things for you all!  
Which name do you like better? Larissa or Laurie?

Okay,I'll leave you now with this wonderful proverb:  
"Your heart understands what your head cannot yet conceive; trust your heart."

3ms


	16. chapter 16

OMG no one saw it? Well, The-Cheese-Fairy got it. I'm so surprised. Yes, I love to make my readers think. You're all thinking 'what the hell is she talking about?' Am I right? Hehe. You'll all see what I'm talking about. I'm rambling now, and YES I am hyper!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! You think it is Drake? You'll find out in this chapter. You put fiancé for both? Lol, that is so much easier. Ah yes the potion. You'll find out what it is later on. Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it. As I told Prince Halliwell, you'll find out who it is in this chapter. Those stoopid Elders have something going on, but it won't be revealed till…it is revealed. Have no fear, Kira and Blair will return…in the future, haha. No seriously, I think I might have them come back in the sequel. There's a significance to them leaving. Your Avatar sensing is, well, I can't tell you because you'll find out later on if it is the Avatars. Muhahaha! Thanks for your review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**Glad you liked it! You'll see who the ex-demon is in this chapter. You started at chapter 9? I don't think you missed much, well, maybe you have. Lol. Wow, the story is on your favourites list already. Thanks! Oh, and thanks for your review!

**_Unique-deflection: _**Glad you liked it! Wow, it must have taken a while. Lol. It took me like 2 hours to read one of Prince Halliwell's stories, so I know what it feels like. Lol. Did that make sense? The ex-demon is revealed in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it. Thanks for your review!

Wow, I think all of you thought it was Drake. And I would like to say that it's…dun dun dun. You'll have to read it. HAHA!

Recap:  
"Um, sorry to intrude but, are you one of the demons Phoebe dated?" Duncan casually asked. Phoebe was too in shock to respond to Duncan's comment.

"Excuse me, I'm not a demon."

"Then what are you?" Jess questioned.

"I'm an ex-demon." He grinned.

* * *

"Okay, so you're an ex-demon. Do you have a name?" Jess asked. 

"Oh, yes of course. Hi my name is…" the ex-demon started.

"Drake! I can't believe your back!" Phoebe ran to Drake and engulfed him in a hug.

"So now she hugs me." Drake joked. He kissed to top of Phoebe's head.

"I thought you died. How…"

"Did I come back? I'm not sure. I know," Drake pointed to Jess.

"Jess." The Elder-witch replied.

"Jess here summoned me. But that's about it. So, how long do I have?" Everyone looked at Jess.

"I don't know. I think the Elders are probably pissed at me, so I can't ask them." Jess informed.

"Well, better live up what life I have right now."

"Drake, I'm happy that you're back and all, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose you again." Phoebe said sadly.

"You know what you all need? You need," Drake snapped his fingers. The group stared at him. "Oh, come on, John Lennon!"

"Why do we need John Lennon?" Kyle asked.

"He made people loosen up. Live life to the fullest, that sort of thing. You guys are no fun." Drake snapped his fingers again and returned back to his regular self.

"Um, Drake are you mortal or a ghost?" Piper inquired.

"Uh, huh, I'm not quite sure. I'll have to get back to you on that one." Drake grinned. He noticed Paige, who had her hand over her stomach, and Kyle who was standing beside her. "Paige, are you pregnant?" Drake smiled again. "And you must be the father. Congratulations. Have we ever met?" He shook Kyle's hand.

"Thanks Drake. And I don't believe we have met. I'm Kyle." Kyle said.

"Ah, and you are?" Drake motioned at Duncan.

"I'm Duncan." He replied.

Drake pointed at Jess, "And who are you again?"

"You have a bad memory don't you? I'm Paige's cousin, Jessica Wilder." Jess replied.

"Right! Paige I didn't know you had a cousin." Drake spoke.

"Well, I do. Jess is my father's brother's daughter." Paige responded.

"That's cool. So about your baby Paige, how far are you along?" the ex-demon inquired.

"About a month," Paige looked over at Kyle and smiled, "and we couldn't be happier if it's a boy or girl."

"Ah, I would love to have a daughter. I'd spoiler her to bits!" Phoebe smiled at Drake's comment. He would be a wonderful father. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Sometime next month, hopefully you'll still be here to see it." Kyle answered. Silence, awkward silence. "You know what; I'm going to go see the Elders. Find out what's going on with you. I'll be back." Kyle kissed Paige's forehead and orbed out.

"What a nice fellow. I'm sure he'll be a spectacular father." Drake said.

* * *

Kyle appeared in his whitelighter orbs in 'Elder Land'. He noticed Darrius talking to another Whitelighter. Kyle walked up to the Elder and Whitelighter, catching the end of their conversation. 

"I'll try my best Darrius." The Whitelighter said.

"Dustin, don't _try _your best, _do_ your best. Now go!" Darrius ordered. Dustin, the Whitelighter, nodded before dissolving in blue and white orbs. "Now, Kyle, what can I help you with?"

"Uh, you haven't by any chance know about Drake would you?" Kyle asked the Elder.

Darrius shook his head, "No, I've been busy with some things. But Sandra might know how to answer your question. She's over there." Darrius pointed to Sandra, who was talking to another Elder.

"Thanks Darrius." Kyle walked off and joined Sandra. "Sandra,"

"I know about Drake." She interrupted. "Right now, he's fully human with his demon abilities. Drake will only be down there with you for 24 hours, and then he must return."

"Isn't there some way Drake can stay with Phoebe?"

"Well, there is one way…"

* * *

HEHEHE, I'm going to stop it there. Make you all wonder what my plan is. Sorry if that was short,next chapter should be longer.I can't think of anything else to write so… umm, REVIEWS ARE NICE1  
3ms...AKA: the Queen of Elder Land (lmao Laur. Ah, good times. lol) 


	17. chapter 17

WOWOW, Charmed is renewed! But so many unanswered questions in the season finale, and now we have to wait like four months to see what happens!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it! You think I write Drake's character well? Thank you, that means so much! Thanks for the review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! lol, I thought you'd like the John Lennon part. Your suggestions DO rock! And I agree, Rose McGowan would have been better, but that would just be weird. Lol. I'm still surprised, no one knows who Dustin is yet. Feeling superior are we? Lol. I could tell you were hyper. Ah, only I know if he is staying. Hehe. And yes, au revoir does translate into goodbye. Lmao, oh that was so funny. Great times…thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! Ah, those are good theories, but I can't say if they're right. HAHA, you'll have to see what happens with the situation. Piper being pregnant, hmm I'd have to think about that. If she does though, it will probably happen in the sequel. Thanks for the review!

**_Momo9021: _**Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

"There's a way for Drake to stay? What is it?" Kyle asked, intending to get an answer.

"Well, if Drake can prove himself worthy of life, life itself will grant him existence." Sandra explained.

Kyle was confused. "So, how does Drake prove himself worthy of life?"

Sandra shrugged. "That's something he will have to figure out." Darrius walked by the Elder and Whitelighter, giving Sandra a swift glance. "Sorry Kyle, something has come up and I have to go." Kyle nodded as Sandra and Darrius walked off to some other Elders.

Kyle let out a long breath. "What are we going to do Drake?" He closed his eyes. 'Kyle!' a voice rang in his head. The voice belonged to Vera, and something wasn't right. Kyle's eyes flew open as he orbed out.

Kyle appeared in the Pentacle's apartment. He searched frantically for Vera, finding nothing.

"Vera!" the Whitelighter called out. He ran into her room, "Vera!"

"You're too late Kyle." A male voice said. Kyle searched frantically for the owner of the voice, but did not find him.

"Who are you? And where is Vera?" Kyle shouted.

"Only time will tell." The voice faded. Kyle slumped down to the floor.

"Where are you Vera?" Kyle tried desperately to find his charge, but with no success. 'Kyle!' another voice appeared in his head. It was Andrew. Kyle located Andrew and dissolved in orbs.

Meanwhile

Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Drake, Jess and Duncan were all in the attic, waiting for Kyle to return. Just then, orbs appeared in the room. However, it wasn't Kyle.

"Leo, where have you been?" Piper questioned her husband. Leo walked over to his wife and hugged her.

"I've been at Magic School looking for anything on this new threat." Leo explained.

"But Diriel isn't coming for two years Leo." Jess stated.

"It doesn't hurt to be somewhat prepared." Leo countered. Suddenly, Jess's right shoulder jerked backward.

"Ah!" she yelled out in pain. Everyone in the room rushed to her side, curious of what had just happened.

"Jess, are you o…what is that?" Duncan asked surprised. Jess pulled down the thick strap of her shirt and peered over her shoulder.

"What, I can't see what you're talking about." Jess replied.

"Your tattoo Jess, it's glowing." Paige said shocked. The pentagram on Jess's shoulder was glowing white, blue, red, green and yellow. Phoebe and Drake were mesmerized by the lights, while Leo tried to heal her, but was blasted back into a wall. Piper ran to Leo's side, making sure he was okay.

"Jess what's going on?" Phoebe yelled. The lights grew and then vanished.

"Well, that was interesting." Drake simply stated.

Jess blinked a few times. "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What was that?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the Whitelighter." Jess said.

"I'll check with the Elders, since Kyle isn't back yet." Leo said before orbing out.

* * *

Vera was chained to a metal post in a room, mostly black, white and silver, with a large circular table in the middle. She was looking around the room when she felt pain from her left shoulder. Her shoulder yanked back and lights shot from it, or rather, her pentagram tattoo. Vera yelled out in pain, although no one was around to hear her. The pain and lights stopped after a few minutes.

"Where the hell am I? And what was that?" Vera asked herself.

* * *

Kyle appeared on the Golden Gate Bridge in his Whitelighter orbs beside Andrew, who was on his knees. The Elder/witch had bright lights emerging from his left arm.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Andrew asked frantically. Kyle tried to get closer to Andrew, but was sent soaring, hitting the cold, orange steal. Andrew put his hand overtop of his pentagram tattoo, which was where the lights were coming from. Once the coloured lights stopped, Andrew rushed over to help Kyle. "So sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay Andrew," Kyle said groggily, "was that your tattoo?"

Andrew nodded, "Yea, I'm not sure what that was about."

Kyle heard Vera yell his name again in his head. "Oh my gosh, Vera! Andrew do you know where Vera is?"

"What, she's not at the apartment? That's where I last saw her."

"Come on, we need to get back to the Manor. We can scry for her there." Kyle orbed out, as did Andrew.

* * *

Ohhh, wasn't that interesting? Lol.  
_Disclaimer: HAHA, I'm back!  
_What the? I thought I got rid of you with my boring game of hide and seek?  
_Disclaimer: Ah, damn.  
_Well, okay. Oh, I was watching Scream yesterday, and I when I turned on the TV, it was the part where Rose McGowan was getting the beer from the fridge…and then she died. Lol. Remember that Laur? Hehe.  
**Blair: Hey 3ms, what did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?  
**I don't know Blair, what?  
**Blair: Hey, where's my tractor.  
**Haha, okay… hey, I thought the Elders sent you back to the future?  
**Blair: Uh, (shifts eyes) BYE!  
**RIGHT…okay, bye. Okay reviewers, here's your job…review! Any thoughts on the whole tattoo light thing? I want to hear them!  
3ms 


	18. chapter 18

I have to wait until July to buy Issue 6 of Charmed Magazine. Lol. Happy Birthday Laur! (The-Cheese-Fairy). Anywho…hehe, I don't know, here are the replies to the reviews!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! Lol, nice name for a 20 sided shape. Drake should be in this chapter. You already know who Dustin is, lol. Yes, funny French sentences club ROCKS! Lol. The lights are explained in this chapter. HEHE, low flying unicorns. Thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! Good guess about the tattoo lights, but I can't say if it is right. Hehe, Vera's kidnappers are revealed in the next chapter and who the voice belonged to. The title for the sequel I have not yet come up with. I'm open for suggestions though. Although, I'm not sure how I would be suggestions if you don't know what it is about. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**_phoebedrake4ever06_**Glad you liked it! I know, there are no stories of Phoebe and Drake. They were so cute together. Lol. The story isn't just about Jess, but I will tell you that there will be a chapter with lots of Phoebe/Drake…I hope. Lol. Thanks for adding me to your favourites list and thanks for the review!

**_Momo9021: _**Glad you liked it! Season eight will have Rose, Holly and Alyssa in it, so I can't wait to see where they go from the finale. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Andrew held the swinging pendent in his hand while Kyle tried sensing for Vera. Paige suddenly dubbed over in pain. Kyle jolted to help his fiancée, but was surprised when she swiftly recovered.

"Paige, honey, are you okay?" Kyle asked as he helped Paige to her feet.

"I'm not Paige." She replied. Andrew looked up from what he was doing, as did the rest of the group in the attic.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the Divine Amity." Everyone stared at 'Paige' with wide eyes.

"How is that possible?" Phoebe inquired.

"I switched souls with mom for a few minutes. She's fine, don't worry." Seeing all the confused looks, the Divine Amity continued, "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Huh?" Piper cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, bright coloured lights, form of a pentagram," the Divine Amity gazed and pointed at Andrew's arm, "your tattoos!" the Divine Amity exclaimed. "That's how I communicate with you. That's awesome! Good to know they are being used for something."

"Um, can I cut in? Thanks. Do you have a name oh Divine Amity?" Drake asked.

"You're not serious are you? Mom and dad don't even know my gender yet, let alone my name."

"And what is your gender exactly?" Drake questioned.

"I'll get back to you on that. It's not important right now anyway."

"So, why are you here?" Piper asked. The Divine Amity was about to answer when a demon shimmered in. He formed an energy ball in his hand and threw it at 'Paige'. Drake dove for 'Paige' and pushed her out of the way before the ball of energy could hit them both. The colourful lights appeared from the tattoos on Jess and Andrew once again. Piper flicked her wrists to blow up the demon, and succeeded.

Once the lights disappeared, the Divine Amity stood up and spoke, "Hello, where are my three protectors when I need them?"

* * *

Vera's head hung with her eyes closed. She was trying to contact Kyle, but it wasn't working. The beams of lights emerged again for a moment then faded.

"Ah, Kyle where are you!" Vera yelled.

"Save your voice, he can't hear you anymore." A voice said.

"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?"

"We are something beyond good and evil and you are needed in our plan."

"What plan?"

"You'll find out from him when he chooses." The voice faded away, leaving Vera deciphering the conversation.

* * *

In Duncan's apartment, a young looking man with short blonde hair and deep brown eyes was rummaging through the Darklighter's things. He searched through draws, shelves, and piles of papers. He paused when he found a picture in a frame of Duncan and a blonde hair, brown eyed beauty. The man picked up the frame and stared at the photo for some time before speaking out loud.

"So you are the one I must pursue. Although I don't want to hurt him, your future, both yours and your children's, must be changed. For the better of things, it must be done."

He placed the frame back on the desk and continued further into Duncan's accommodation. He stopped in his tracks heard a sudden jingle in his head. He knew what it meant. It was time for his orders to be put into action. The young man smirked before dissolving in a cloud of orbs.

* * *

"Wait hold up, three protectors? You're not even born yet and you already have people assigned to _protect_ you?" Jess blurted out.

"Hey, it's part of their destiny." The Divine Amity responded.

"How do you know all this? You've only been living one month!" Jess cried out.

"You know, I'm not quite sure about that. I just receive these messages around me. Oh, someone's at the door." Divine Amity said simply.

"What, how do you…" Phoebe was cut off by the doorbell ringing. The entire group in the attic followed Phoebe down the stairs. When they arrived at the door, Phoebe swung it open. There stood a man about 22, 5'8, shaggy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" said the empathic witch.

The man grinned, "Yes, I just moved in across the street. I though I'd come meet my neighbours. Hi," he extended his hand to Phoebe, "I'm Thomas Davidson."

Phoebe shook Thomas's hand. "Hi, I'm Phoebe Halliwell," she motioned to her sisters and the ex-demon, "and these are my sisters Piper and Paige and my boyfriend Drake"

"Hi." Was all Piper said. 'Paige' just waved her hand.

"Wow, do all of you live here?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, no," Phoebe pointed to Jess, Duncan, and Andrew, "that's Paige's cousin Jess and her friends Andrew and Duncan." Thomas smiled at Jess; a gesture which made Duncan caught and glared at.

"And this is my fiancé Kyle." 'Paige' quickly said. "But we are kind of busy right now, so I guess we will see each other some other time, okay? Bye!" she shut the door without letting Thomas reply.

"That was nicely put." Drake stated. "Are you in a hurry?"

"Actually, yes I am. I have to leave now." The Divine Amity glanced at Duncan. "You, you're not a…" the Divine Amity couldn't finish the sentence because she fell on her knees. There was a small flash and Paige stood up with the help of Kyle.

"I'm not a what?" Duncan questioned.

"You're not a what?" Paige responded.

"Uh, Paige, is that you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah it's me. Where did I go and what happened?"

"Um, apparently our child switched souls with you."

"What? You talked to our child. Well this puts a whole new meaning on talking to your child through the womb."

Leo orbed in beside Piper at that moment. "Um, the Elders don't know why your tattoos were glowing."

"It's okay Leo, we found out why." Andrew said.

"Oh, what did I miss?"

"Well, my son or daughter switched souls with me." Paige spoke.

"And the glowing lights were his or her way of communicating with…" Kyle paused to think, "The three protectors!"

* * *

EHHH, I like this chapter. Well, I like all my chapters, but…YEAH. Lol. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must go and do my math homework. Yes, I did write this chapter instead of doing math. Anywho, no more chit chat. BYE!  
3ms 


	19. chapter 19

Hello all! Chapter 19 is here! WOW I can't wait to write chapter 20. HAHA, I watched Titanic and I just realised that Billy Zane was in it. LMFAO!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**So glad the 'present' rocked you socks. Lol. The Divine Amity is very powerful. (S)He may even be more powerful than Wyatt. Thomas Davidson is a lovely name isn't it? Lol. The man who was in Duncan's apartment isn't going to be revealed for a bit and Thomas Davidson will remain a mystery for a little bit. Muhahaha. He may or may not have something to do with the person who makes you feel superior. Hehe, it's French. Lol. I put the French into a translator (yes the goat one…lol) and I got this: I wonder ila something Ã to see myself with the person whom I know that something of quifait to feel the supÃ©rieurÂ. LMFAO. Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! I know, FF.N was overloaded or something stupid like that. Lol. The protectors are…dundundun. I don't want to give it away. Hehe. When you say "so will she like have triplet whitelighters…" I assume you mean Paige? If so, then I'm not quite sure. That's a good question. Lol. I highly doubt it, but I know the Divine amity won't be Paige's only child :P. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Thomas Davidson could faintly hear the Charmed Ones, two of the Pentacles and their Whitelighters talking. _Good, _he thought, _Kyle figured out who the protectors are._ Thomas walked back to his house, looking up to the clouds and smiling to himself. It was a great day. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be great for long…

"Did you figure something out Kyle?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah I did." Kyle replied.

"Would you care to share it with us?" Jess requested.

"Well, the three protectors are…" Kyle started, but was interrupted by lights once again.

"Uh, what is it with, wait a minute." Jess looked at Andrew's tattoo because she couldn't see her own. "Only earth and water are glowing. There are only blue and green lights this time."

"What's your point Jess?" Andrew asked.

"Those are connected to Vera's powers." Jess stated. "Geokinesis and hydrokinesis; earth and water."

"So you're saying that she's trying to communicate with us?"

"Most likely yeah and," Jess stopped talking.

"What? Why did you stop?" asked Paige.

"Where are Kira and Blair? I haven't seen them for a while."

"Now that you mention it, neither have I." said Andrew.

"Uh, um, ok. Something isn't right about this whole thing. Vera, Blair, and Kira are missing." Jess stated.

"Maybe we should split into two groups." Leo recommended.

"That's not a bad idea. How about Jess, Duncan, Paige and Phoebe find out what happened to the future twins and Leo, Drake, Piper, Andrew, and I look for Vera? If we find anything we'll contact each other." Kyle suggested.

"Alright, that's the plan. First stop, the Elders." Jess took hold of Paige and Duncan while Paige held onto Phoebe's hand.

"Jess," Duncan whispered so only Jess could hear him, "I can't go up there. They'll know I'm not…one."

"You'll be fine." She whispered back. The group orbed out of the Manor.

"Right, let's get to work." Kyle led his group to the attic.

* * *

Orbs appeared in Elder Land in front of Darrius. Once materialized, Jess stepped forward and spoke to the Elder.

"Where are they? Where are Kira and Blair?" Darrius looked at the Elder/witch before walking away. Jess ran up to him, "Don't you dare walk away from me!" she fiercely grabbed Darrius's arm and was taken into a premonition.

_**Premonition**_

"_You're sending us back now aren't you?" Blair stated more than asked._

"_Yes, you've been here for a month and nothing has happened. If you stay longer things can only get worse." Darrius told them._

"_Why can't the Pentacles send us back?" Kira complained._

"_Because your time needs you back now." Odin said._

"_Why, what's going on there?" Blair asked frantically._

"_Goodbye Kira and Blair. We shall see each other in the future." Darrius waved his hands, as did Odin. The twins were blinded by a flash of white light and disappeared to their own time._

_**Premonition**_

Jess glared at the Elder with loathing. Darrius caught on to this and answered her question, before it was asked.

"We had to send them back. There was too much risk having them stay here any longer. You wouldn't understand you are not an Elder." He replied swiftly.

"But I am their mother." Jess spat loudly. All eyes turned to her after she spoke.

"They were _your _children from the future?" Phoebe questioned, surprised.

"Right now, let's not get into that conversation! I need answers Darrius." Jess grabbed the Elder's arm again and was swept into another premonition.

_**Premonition**_

_A young Whitelighter walked by the Elder._

"_You," Darrius pointed at the Whitelighter, "Dustin, come here."_

_Dustin stopped, turned around and faced Darrius. "Yes."_

"_Come with me." The Elder walked away, with a confused Whitelighter behind him._

_**Premonition**_

"Dustin," she whispered, "why does that name ring a bell?" realization struck the young Elder/witch. "Oh my god…" Jess said as she looked at Duncan.

* * *

Andrew paced around the attic of the Halliwell Manor. As Piper and Drake flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows and Kyle and Leo tried sensing Vera once again, Andrew could only feel helpless. He couldn't sense for her, and there wasn't much from the Book that could help. The young male witch stared off into nothingness, recalling anything that would help before Vera was kidnapped. A faint voice rang in the attic

"We have her.' It said. "And we aren't letting her go until he tells us." Then the voice disappeared.

"What was that about?" Drake pondered.

"I'm not to sure. What did the voice say exactly?" Leo asked.

"It said 'we have he, and we aren't letting her go until-" Kyle started.

"He tells us." Andrew finished. "Who exactly is _he_?"

"I don't know, but whoever _he _is, is the only person who knows where Vera is." Piper stated.

"No," said Andrew.

"No what?" Kyle questioned.

"I know who can locate Vera. But this person isn't very fond of me." Andrew shook his head, "No, we're going to her."

"To who?" questioned Leo.

Andrew looked at the Whitelighter, "To Vera's mother, Ellen."

* * *

In Elder Land…

"Oh my god what Jess?" Duncan asked.

"Dustin." She replied. Duncan stared at Jess in surprise.

"Who's Dustin?" Paige questioned.

"His-" Jess was cut off by a Whitelighter orbing in front of Darrius. The Whitelighter's back was turned to Jess, Paige, Phoebe and Duncan, so only Darrius could see his face. White balls of light swirled around the mysterious blonde Whitelighter.

"Darrius, I have some information for you." He said.

"I will speak to you later. I have to deal with our guests first."

"No, we're done here. Let's go." Jess took Duncan hand and orbed out to the Manor. Paige held her sister's hand and followed them out.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" the Elder asked.

"Kyle figured out who the protectors are. I'm not sure if anyone else clued in though."

"Alright, they'll catch on soon enough. How was the search?"

"All I really found was a picture of him and Jess. Everything else in that apartment of his was crap. It wouldn't help us with your plan."

"Okay, thank you. You better get back." The Whitelighter nodded at Darrius's command and disappeared.

* * *

Andrew, Kyle, Leo, Piper and Drake orbed in Ellen's living room. She had just walked in the room, and literally jumped in her skin.

"What the hell are you doing her?" she questioned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, we need your help." Andrew said.

"And who is we?"

Andrew pointed to each person as he said their name, "Leo, Piper, Kyle and Drake."

"Okay, and why is it you need me help?" asked the pregnant witch.

"We need you to locate Vera." Kyle said.

"What? Why? Where is she?"

"We don't know, but you have the power to see through someone else's eyes. I need you to see where Vera is." Andrew almost begged.

"I don't use magic anymore Andrew."

"But this isn't about you," he yelled, "it's about Vera! And if you don't help us, your son or daughter may not ever meet his half sibling."

Ellen was shocked. Her eyes finally opened as to what she should do. Ellen closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

Ellen opened her eyes, but she was not in her house anymore. She was in a chamber. Her hands were chained to a post behind her, and legs were chained to the floor.

"Uh, stupid people, come back here! Let me go!" Vera's voice rang in Ellen's head. "Help me!" Vera screamed. Tears began to fall from her dark brown eyes.

Ellen, at that point, had closed her eyes and opened them. She was back in her house again, with other magical beings waiting for her answer.

"I'm not sure where she is, but I do know what the place looked like."

"Well?" Andrew blurted out.

"It was like a chamber, but not really. It was mostly black with a large, silvery table in the centre."

Leo gasped when he realized where Vera was. "I know where she is." He stated.

"What, you do? Where is she?" Piper asked her Whitelighter husband.

Leo gulped, "She's with the Avatars."

* * *

OHHHH Vera's with the Avatars! Damn bastards, they kidnapped my character! LMAO. Alright, I'm okay. I've decided to make chapter 19 and 20 into two parts and a special something will be in chapter 21! Okay, now it's time to review!  
3ms 


	20. chapter 20

WOW, we are at chapter 20 :o) Hehe, I was recording things on my video camera and it's a bunch of random stuff. I did that while my group was filming for an English project at school. I recorded the janitor washing the floor and a teacher joking around telling us to go home because it was Friday. Lol. YEAH, that's a day in my life. Right, onto the reviews!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! Yeah, I hate the Avatars too, they stole my character. Lol. Yes, you ponder away at who Dustin is. lol. Aw, what you said about Andrew made my day. That was so nice. Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! You will have to wait until the next chapter to see what my surprise is. lol. OH, that's what you meant. Sorry. Actually, the three protectors will sort of be like Whitelighters for the Divine Amity (and maybe a few others…) now that I think about it. lol. Ah, why Vera is with the Avatars is a good question. It will be revealed in this chapter. Dustin is a mysterious character isn't he? Wait, you figured it out already didn't you. Lol. Thanks for your review!

* * *

"Wh-what!" Piper stuttered. "Vera's with the Avatars? I thought we got rid of them?" 

"No, they just left us alone, until now." Leo clarified.

"Why would they want Vera? I don't even think she's ever met them before." Ellen stated.

"How would you know? You don't even really know your own daughter." Andrew snapped.

"And here I thought we were getting on goods terms."

"We're never getting on good terms if you don't accept Vera and me together."

"Will you two just shut up for a second? We have to figure out why the Avatars have Vera." Drake said.

Everyone in the room looked at Drake, and then at Andrew and Ellen, who were trying desperately not to bit each other's heads off.

Kyle's head moved slightly upward. "Listen, I have to go. Jess is calling me. Try and figure out why the Avatars have Vera and meet me us at the Manor when you have." Kyle began to orb out, but stopped. "Oh, and one more thing,"

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

The Whitelighter pointed at Ellen, "Bring her." Kyle then orbed out.

"Utopia!" Leo said out of nowhere.

"Leo, honey, Utopia doesn't exist. We stopped Utopia. They can't make Utopia without a powerful…oh!" Piper realised why they had Vera.

"What's this about Utopia?" Andrew questioned.

"Utopia is what the Avatars needed the Charmed Ones for. It was a world without demons or conflict. It sounds good, but what the Avatars don't tell you is that they can erase anyone who causes conflict in Utopia." Leo explained.

"So, in other words, they were playing god." Drake said. Leo nodded. "Well, let's get to the Manor and tell the rest of the group." Leo held onto Piper's waist with his right hand and touched Drake's shoulder with his left. They dissolved in a flurry of orbs.

"Oh my god, are you serious. I have to orb you to the Manor?" Andrew complained.

"Oh it will take what, five seconds? Let's go." Ellen retorted. Andrew groaned, and touched Ellen's forearm with his first finger. "I don't know what Vera sees I you, Andrew. You are very immature for you age."

"And you are an old hag who hates magic and is having a child in her mid 40's, your point?" Andrew rhetorically asked before he orbed out with Ellen. 'That shut Ellen up.' he thought.

* * *

Clouds of orbs formed five people in the attic, where Paige, Kyle, Phoebe, Jess and Duncan were currently sitting and standing. 

"So, what did you find out about Kira and Blair?" Piper asked.

"Just that the Elders sent them back to the future because there was too much of a risk for them to stay in the past. Although, there is something odd about all of this." Jess explained.

"Oh, and that," Phoebe began, but she caught a look from Jess, saying to tell the others yet. "Never mind. So what did you find out about Vera?"

"She's with the Avatars." Leo said.

"The Avatars? Not them again." Phoebe whined.

"Who are these Avatars?" Jess asked. Duncan shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, I have to get going. I have some unfinished business to attend to. I'll see you all later." Duncan quickly said. He walked out of the attic and into the hallway. Making sure no one was watching the Darklighter dark orbed out of the Halliwell Manor.

"They are beings beyond good and evil. They want to change the world into Utopia, a place without demons or any conflict. It sounds like a great idea, but it's not. The Avatars can erase anyone they wish from ever existing." Leo described.

"Oh, well, what do they want with Vera then?" Andrew asked.

"To make Utopia, they need a powerful source of good. Since we, the Charmed Ones, fixed Utopia before it was too late to change, the Avatars need another source of good power." Piper spoke.

"And they have Vera as an influence on you two," Phoebe directed to Jess and Andrew, "to side with them on making Utopia."

"Well there is no way I'm agreeing to this Utopia. We're going to rescue Vera and they won't have anymore influence on our life." Jess stated.

"Sounds easy, but it's not." Kyle said.

"Why, what's so hard about going to that chamber place and kicking some Avatar ass?"

"The only way to weaken the Avatars is to use an ancient potion. But I don't think there are any. As far as I know, I used the last one to kill Beta before I died."

"We can make them. Zankou told us the recipe for the potion when we were working together." Piper said. She began to walk to the door by herself, but she turned around. "Well someone has to come help me."

"I'll help." Jess declared. The female Pentacle followed Piper to the kitchen.

"I'm going to check on Wyatt and Chris." Leo said.

"Can I, uh, see them?" requested Andrew.

"Sure. Come on." Leo smiled and walked out of the attic with Andrew, leaving Kyle, Drake, Paige and Phoebe.

"So, Kyle, did you ever find out how Drake could stay?" Phoebe inquired.

"Oh yeah I did. If Drake can prove himself worthy of life, life itself will grant him existence."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Drake said sarcastically. "How do I prove myself worthy of life?"

"I don't know" Phoebe sadly said.

"We'll think of something Phoebe. We're Halliwell's and we're witches. We are bound to come up with something." Paige reassured her sister. There was an awkward silence in the room.

Drake cleared his throat, "So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

The parents of the Divine Amity beamed at each other. "Well, if the baby is a girl we want to name her Ruth, after my mother,"

"Or Laurie, in memory of my adoptive mother." Paige finished.

"And if she turns out to be a he?" Phoebe asked her little sister.

"Jack or Kevin, although we might change our minds about the names. I'm only one month along."

"Right, and to think that these last eight months will fly by and it will soon be April. And that is the time when you will be pushing and huffing and waiting for little Matthews-Brody to be born and-"

"Drake, sweetie, you can stop now." Phoebe patted her hand on Drake's arm.

"Sorry. So Paige, are you taking Kyle's name or are you keeping Matthews?"

"I think I am going to change my name to Brody." Paige smile at her soon-to-be husband then at her sister and Drake.

MEANWHILE

Leo and Andrew silently walked into the bedroom that was inhabited by Wyatt and Chris. The youngest brother was sleeping without a sound while Wyatt muttered and woke up to see his father standing over him. The Twice Blessed Child grinned at his father and Andrew.

"Hey there buddy." Leo cooed as he picked his son up and hugged him.

"Leo, do you think it's a bit, um, weird that Wyatt doesn't talk much?" asked Andrew.

"I believe that Wyatt will start talking when he is ready. He sometimes talks to himself, but Wyatt is a special boy. When he wants to speak, he will speak."

"Oh, fair enough." Chris began to stir in his crib and started to cry. Leo set Wyatt back on his bed and walked over to Chris. The Whitelighter picked up his son and tried to get Chris to stop crying. When the crying deceased, Leo placed Chris back in the crib.

"Wow, you are defiantly a great father. Wyatt and Chris are lucky to have you." Andrew commented.

"Thanks. Do you plan on having kids some day?"

The former Elder smiled, "Yeah I want kids some day. I just hope that I live long enough to do the things I always wanted to do with my father."

"I'm sure you will have more than enough time to spend with your future kids."

"I hope you're right. Hopefully the potion Jess and Piper are making will work so we can save Vera."

MEANWHILE

Piper and Jess were mixing the ingredients for the Avatar potion when a person wearing all black faded into the kitchen. He waved his hand and the potions that Piper and Jess had already made went crashing to the floor.

"Hey, those took a long time to make! Who the hell are you?" Piper rhetorically asked. The witch tried to blow the person, but it didn't even make him flinch. Instead, he smirked and faded out.

"What was that about?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. He was after the potions though, so my guess is he was working for the Avatars."

"Oh. That's a logical guess."

"It's going to take forever to make the amount of potions he just destroyed." Piper groaned. She began to start more potions when Jess stopped her.

"Use your rewinding time power." Jess suggested.

"That's personal gain though."

Jess rolled her eyes, "Piper this is to vanquish the Avatars. And it's going to take longer to make them. By the time we are done, Vera could be dead!"

"Alright, but if things start going all wonky around here, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough." Jess smirked. Piper took a couple deep breaths and gestured to the broken Avatar potions. The potions repaired themselves as time rewound itself. "Wow, you are getting good at that. You only rewound the potions. That's so cool."

"That's a bit weird though, considering I haven't used this new power of mine many times."

"Oh well, the potions are fixed. Let's make the rest and save Vera so we can move on with our lives."

"Yes lets." agreed Piper. She and Jess finished making the potions and headed up to the attic with the deadly vials, to the Avatars anyway.

* * *

A man faded into the chamber where Vera was being held captive. There were already a group of Avatars waiting for him. 

"So how did it go?" Alpha asked.

"It went well. It will take Piper and the Elder witch to make more potions." The man replied.

"Good. We can't have them coming after us yet. Delta, Echo, Sierra, Zulu and I have to leave and meet Duncan. Gamma," Avatar Gamma turned his attention to Alpha, "you are in charge. Make sure the Charmed Ones and the Pentacles don't come. I'll be back." Avatar Alpha said. He, and the other four Avatars, then faded out to meet Duncan.

"Why do you want me? Let me go!" Vera cried. The Avatars looked at her, and then turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing. "Err, let me GO!" she screamed. Rain began to pour over the city of San Francisco. Thunder and lightning appeared soon after the rain.

All the Avatars looked at the screen, which they watched to see what was going on in the world. The more Vera yelled and screamed, the worse the storm got. Gamma was the first to realize the connection.

"She's controlling the weather. Calm her down!" he ordered. Fox, another Avatar, made Vera go to sleep by simply touching the temples of her head. "Thank you Fox. The weather is clearing up now."

"She is quite the powerful one isn't she?" Fox asked.

"Well, Vera combined her powers to manipulate the weather. And I'm sure Andrew will be able to combine his powers to do something also."

"What about Jessica?"

"We are unsure about her. We will just have to wait and see."

* * *

ATTIC- 20 MINUTES LATER 

"Alright, so we all know what our positions are?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes Phoebe we are. Jess, Drake, Andrew, Piper and Kyle are going to get Vera. And Leo, you and I will wait here for them to come back." Paige explained.

"Right, we are off to rescue Vera. We could write a comic book about our adventures. It will be called 'We're off to Rescue Vera'." Drake joked.

"Yeah, but don't you think the title is a bit long?" Jess said.

"Ah, good point."

"Can we go please?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah let's go, bye!" the group orbed out of the attic.

* * *

Clouds of orbs dissolved into the Avatars chamber. There were seven Avatars standing around the large circular table. Vera was chained to a post on the opposite side where the orbs entered. Andrew was the first to spot Vera. 

"Vera!" he screamed. Andrew began to run to Vera, but dropped to the floor, unconscious, when Xanga, an Avatar, launched thermokinetic energy at him.

"Andrew!" Piper darted toward Andrew. The Avatar, Fox, touched Piper as she was running to Andrew. She was instantly put to sleep.

"Andrew, Piper." Jess called as she held her hands out. The molecular witch and the Elder/witch orbed to where Jess, Kyle and Drake were standing. "Kyle, orb them to the Manor and heal them there. Drake and I can handle them."

Kyle was about to protest but when he received a death glare from Jess, he decided against it. The Whitelighter placed his hands on Piper and Andrew and the trio disappeared in orbs.

"You are not supposed to be here." Gamma said.

"And you're not supposed to kidnap people, your point?" Jess said sarcastically. She took a vial out of her pocket and fiddled with it in her hands.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?" Fox asked Gamma.

"Well, that all depends on what you think it is. If you think it's a prize for being assholes, unfortunatelyit's not." said Jess.

"But if you think it's a potion that will kill you, you are right." Drake finished.

"It can't kill us if you're dead." Fox stated.

"And you can't kill us if you're dead." Jess smirked.

"Now let's play nice. You let Vera go, and we won't use these potions on all of you. What do you say?" suggested Drake.

Fox leaned in to Gamma, whispering something in the male Avatar's ear. Gamma nodded, and then spoke, "All right. We have a deal."

Jess and Drake walked over to Vera. They tried undoing the chains around Vera, but they had no success.

"On second thought, no deal." Gamma stated. He unleashed a powerful wave of energy at the two Pentacles and ex-demon.

"No!" Drake stepped forward and used his body as a shield for Jess and Vera. The thermokinetic energy hit him and his lifeless body collapsed on the ground.

"That's it, I've had it! Say goodbye." Jess threw the potion at the closest Avatar. The Avatar fell to the floor, dead. The other Avatars in the room all gasped for air as the collective weakened. "I've got more of those if you want them. Let her go and I won't use them."

Gamma looked fiercely at the Pentacle. He snapped his fingers, making the chains around Vera loosen.

"Thank you." Jess smiled, grabbed Vera and Drake, and orbed out.

* * *

Blue and white lights became visible in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. 

"Kyle, Vera won't wake up." Jess said. Kyle healed Vera, and was relieved when she woke up. Andrew, who was healed already, dashed toward his love and engulfed her in hugs and kisses.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered.

Seeing Drake's limp body, Phoebe ran to him and held him in her arms.

"Drake, please wake up. Leo heal him!" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, I can't heal the dead." Leo replied. A yellow glow surrounded Drake. His eye lids slowly opened.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You saved Vera's and my life. You sacrificed yourself to save us. Thank you." Jess said.

"So if I died, why am I alive?"

"You proved yourself worthy of life. And life itself granted you existence." Kyle declared.

"Isn't magic grand?" Drake grinned.

"It is." Jess beamed at all the couples in the room; Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Drake, Kyle and Paige, and Vera and Andrew.

"Oh, I hate to ruin this reunion, but it's getting late. We're going to head home." Andrew stated. "Are you coming Jess?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll walk home. It's a nice night. I'll see you two later." Vera and Andrew nodded before orbing out. "And I will see you all tomorrow, probably." Jess went down the stairs and left the house. She began her walk home, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wow." Jess jumped. She turned around and came face to face with Thomas Davidson. "Can I help you Thomas?"

"Oh, I just saw you walking alone and I wanted to ask if I could walk you to wherever it is you are going." He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"No offense or anything but, we're strangers to each other."

"None taken. Hi, I'm Thomas Davidson." Thomas held out his hand for Jess to shake.

Although she was still confused, jess took his hand, "Hi, I'm Jessica Wilder."

"We're not strangers anymore now are we?"

"I still know nothing about you. Besides the fact that your name is Thomas and you live across the street from my cousin."

"Well I'm hoping this walk will let us get to know each other better."

"Alright, it's not a far walk though. Are you sure you want to waste time on me?" Jess and Thomas began their journey to the apartment.

"Any time spent with you is not considered wasted time."

"You're a smooth talker. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"I get that all the time. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

"Not lately. Thank you."

"I speak the truth. You are a beautiful woman."

"You're not to bad yourself Thomas."

"Please Jessica, call me Tom."

"Only if you call me Jess." The two shared a laugh.

"I know we've just met and everything, but I like to be around you. You make my day."

"That's sweet. You're a really nice guy. So, do you have that special someone in your life?"

"Heh, no unfortunately not. What about you?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend a while ago. But for some reason, we're always around each other."

"Oh, so I guess it would be a bad time for me to ask what you were doing later on this week."

"I don't know. You'd have to ask and find out."

"Alright, Jess what are you doing later this week?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to get back to you on that."

"Fair enough. I'm curious though."

"About what?"

"Well most girls would have smacked me in the head for asking that question when we just met."

"Well, I'm not most girls. And for an unknown reason, I feel like I've known you before."

"Maybe in a past life, we knew each other."

"Hmm, maybe." Jess and Tom stopped walking when they arrived at Jess's apartment. "Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me home. It was great getting to know you."

"Like wise. I'll see later." Tom flashed Jess a wide grin and began to walk home.

Jess watched Tom walk away and fade into the night. She looked up at the velvet blanket that held the moon and stars. It was a beautiful night and the walk home with Tom made it even better. One thought was existent in her mind though. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe Thomas Davidson was the person Jess needed in her life right now.

* * *

Ehh, I went all sappy and romantic with all the flirting. If you didn't get the 'velvet blanket' thing, that was the night sky. Lol. Thank you Laur for part of that ending, I appreciate it.  
YAY, next chapter is my big surprise! (Hint, think bells)  
I've got exams coming up on the 22, 23, 24 and 27 so I'm not sure when chapter 21 will be posted. Until next chapter!  
3ms 


	21. Chapter 21

So sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block and exams. But all that is gone now and summer is here, so I've got lots of time to work on S&W. Alright, I want to thank all my reviewers so far for, well, reviewing and all the readers who have read S&W up to this point for reading. Anyway, reply to reviews time!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! Giggles childishly who says Duncan is an Avatar? Maybe he is, maybe he isn't…only I know the answer, and you will to…in time! You are really hung up on Jess and Duncan being an item aren't you? Lol. Wow, Andrew is your quickly becoming your favourite Pentacle. I'm glad you like him. Thanks for the review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! No one liked my idea of Jess moving on eh? Just because they're getting a little close doesn't mean that they will stay together for long. Hehe. Glad you liked the quips in the last chapter. I loved writing them. Thanks for the review!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**_Phoebedrake4ever06: _**YAY, you reviewed! I wondered where you went. Lol. Glad you like my story. :D. hehe, I would never kill Drake…again. Lol. The bells in this chapter aren't Phoebe's, but I can guarantee that she will have her day soon. :P. Thanks for the review!

Time for the chapter with the surprise you all have been waiting for! OH, this chapter is set about one month from last chapter. The date is September 7, 2005. And these are just a few notes you should know for this and upcoming chapters:** Drake went back to teaching literature at Magic School and he still has all of his demonic powers, Vera and Andrew went to college and have part time jobs, Jess has a part time job and is currently taking music/magic courses at Magic School.  
**I am also going to assume that Magic School works the same way as high school and university/college.  
This chapter is dedicated to Liam and Laur. Thanks for all the help you both gave me!  
I think that's it, so here's chapter 21!

* * *

Phoebe rushed toward the bathroom, nearly knocking her two month pregnant sister over along the way.

"Phoebe, watch we're you're going! Hey shouldn't you be at work?" Paige called out. After throwing up nearly all her insides, Phoebe finally immerged from the bathroom.

"Sorry," she said, "I took today off of work. I've just been felling sick for the past couple days."

"Yeah, like I haven't noticed." Paige said sarcastically.

"You seriously haven't noticed?"

"Phoebe have you by any chance, while you were vomiting your guts out, lost your brain?"

"Not that I know of. Man I'm hungry. I need so pickles and peanut butter. Maybe even some chocolate pudding."

"Right," Paige looked at her watch which read 8:55am, "Shoot, I've got to check on magic school. You just enjoy your, um, chocolate pudding peanut butter pickles." Paige gave her sister a weird/disgusted look before orbing to Magic School.

Phoebe went down to the kitchen, which was empty. Leo and Kyle were checking on their other charges, Piper was at P3 making sure everything was running smoothy, Drake was at Magic School teaching and Paige had just left. Phoebe was sure that Wyatt and Chris were in their room, most likely sleeping. If not that then playing with their toys. She smiled at the thought of having children. The vision she had of Utopia and the little girl in it made Phoebe want children even more. She was sure that Drake would be the father of any children she had. So the little girl in the vision was sure to be Drake's. Phoebe rummaged through the kitchen until she found the pickles, peanut butter, and chocolate pudding.

"Yum!" she said to herself.

* * *

The bell had just rang for Jess's first class of Magic School to start. She walked into the music room, which held all sorts of instruments. Jess took a seat in one of the chairs near the back and waited for the class to start. The rest of the students arrived and took their seats. The teacher stood up and began her lesson. 

"Hello class. I'm your teacher Miss Dixon and welcome to Advanced Magic in Music. Today, since it is the first day of classes, you are going to introduce yourself and a couple things about you. It can be what your powers are or what you did over the summer. Anything you want, the floor is yours." Miss Dixon explained and sat down at her desk again. "Mr. Doyle, why don't you start?"

"Alright. Hi, my name is Shawn Doyle. I am currently playing the flute and I'm a shape shifter." Shawn sat down in his seat.

"Thank you Mr. Doyle. Miss Wilder, your turn."

Jess didn't really want to talk about herself, so she came up with an idea. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica Wilder,"

"In English Miss Wilder." Miss Dixon scolded.

"Okay, my name is Jessica Wilder and I play the guitar." Jess sat in her seat again.

"That's the best you could come up with? Tell us what you did over the summer."

"I did a lot of things over the summer."

"Enlighten us then Miss Wilder."

'_Persistent bitch aren't you.'_ Jess thought. "Well, I met my cousin Paige Matthews and her sisters, and some other stuff."

"Oh, so you're related to the Headmistress of the school."

"So that's how you got in. Because you're related to the Headmistress. You probably don't know anything about music or the guitar." Joey, the student sitting behind Jess, said. The rest of the class began to laugh at his statement. Jess slowly turned around to face him.

"You want to say that to my face?"

"Okay I will. I bet you know nothing about music and your powers suck." Jess smirked at Joey's comment as she formed an orb ball in her hand. "Ooh, a harmless light ball. I'm quivering in my shoes." He said sarcastically.

"Two things; one, this isn't a light ball. And two, it's anything _but _harmless."

"You're bluffing."

Jess threw the orb ball at Joey's desk, which shattered instantly. "Am I?" the class was left wide eyed, with Joey having his jaw open.

"Miss Wilder! You have damaged school property, get out of my classroom and go see Miss Matthews." The teacher yelled.

"Fine I will." Jess left the room and walked down the hallways of Magic School. She passed by an empty music room and, seeing as she had time, went in. The Elder/witch spotted a guitar in the back, picked it up and began to play 'Papercut' by Linkin Park.

Paige walked by the classroom which Jess was currently in. She stepped in and sat beside her cousin. "Jess, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was, until Miss Persistent Bitch kicked me out."

Paige grinned, "There must be some reason your teacher kicked you out."

"Well it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay, I walked into class…"

* * *

Piper was cleaning the bar in P3 when the phone rang. She picked it up and answered. 

"Hello this is P3, how may I help you?" the voice on the other line began to talk to Piper. "What do you mean you can't make it? I've got everything planned and, alright, maybe you can come in another time. Okay, bye."

"Damn. Now I have no musical guest next week."

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER 

Vera and Andrew hopped into Andrew's silver BMW convertible after class finished. The car was a gift from his parents on his sixteenth birthday.

"So, how was your first day of college?" Andrew asked as he started up the car.

"It was okay. Very different from high school, but still fun, I guess. So, how was yours? Was it as fun as mine?"

Andrew turned around some corners before answering, "Probably not. My teacher for cooking class is nice when he's not in a bad mood. And trust me; he's always in a bad mood."

The couple made small talk the rest of the way to their apartment. Andrew pulled into the driveway of the building and parked in his spot. They stepped out of the car and came face to face with Duncan Tennor.

"Hey Duncan, can we help you?" Andrew inquired.

"Hey, actually you can help me. See, I need to know everything about this Thomas guy." Duncan stated.

Andrew's cell phone rang that instant. "I have to take this." He wandered off to another part of the garage.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Vera questioned.

"He took Jess away from me. I need to do something about it."

"No, you pushed Jess away. And you're not doing anything to Thomas. Jess has finally found someone who makes her happy."

"I made her happy."

"You made her crazy."

"Yeah, crazy in love."

"Duncan, as much as I like you, Tom is a guy that is perfect for Jess. Maybe there's someone else for you." Vera sympathetically said. She put a hand on the Darklighter's shoulder before heading to the apartment lobby. Andrew walked back to where Duncan stood.

"But there is no one else." Duncan softly said,

"Duncan, I shouldn't be saying this but, if you really want to make things work between you and Jess, you have to show her that you would change the world for her. I'll talk to you later Duncan." Andrew walked to the lobby where Vera was.

Duncan sighed, hopped onto his motorcycle, and rode out of the apartment garage. Unknown to him though, was that a blonde haired man had been watching everything. The man stepped out of the shadows and orbs followed him. Darrius formed from those orbs.

"So, find out anything Dustin?"

"Nope, nothing really happened here. You did tell Jess that the Dustin she saw in her vision wasn't Duncan's brother right?"

"Dustin, how many times do we have to go over this? I told Jess the Dustin in her premonition wasn't you. Just a Whitelighter named Dustin. No big deal."

"But we've lied to her."

"You're not going soft on me now are you?"

Dustin cleared his throat, "No." he said quietly.

"What?"

"No," Dustin said louder, "I'm not going soft."

"Look at me and tell me that Whitelighter. Tell me you're not falling for your brother's love."

Dustin took his eyes away from the streets outside the garage and slowly looked at the Elder. "I, I don't love her. I'm not falling in love with Jessica Wilder."

"Really, are you sure about that? Because the last time you two went out on a date, I could have sworn I saw your eyes close when you kissed Jess goodnight."

Dustin turned his attention back to the streets. "The sun was in my eyes."

"And what about the actual kiss?"

"I'm just a good actor. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see someone about selling my car." Darrius orbed out of the building, leaving Dustin alone. The Whitelighter sighed as he thought of the conversation with Darrius. Maybe he _was _falling for Jess.

At that moment, Jess walked into the apartment garage. She was getting into the habit of riding her bike around the parks in San Francisco. Dustin saw Jess before she noticed him, giving the Whitelighter a chance to glamour. Jess literally walked into Dustin, or rather Thomas Davidson, because she was caught of guard.

"What are you doing her Tom?" she asked.

"Oh, I, uh, just came to, um, ask what you're doing right now." Tom covered quickly.

"I'm sweating like a pig, and yourself?"

"Just looking into the most beautiful brown eyes ever."

"You're too kind."

"Aren't I? So, what are you Friday?"

"Helping my cousin and her sisters set up for her wedding."

"Oh, what about Saturday?"

"Attending the actual wedding."

"Huh, well then, when are you free?"

"Um, tonight is the only time."

"Great, I'll pick you up here. And I'll have a surprise for you."

"Tom, you don't need to get me anything."

"But I want to. Besides, I think you'll like it."

"Alright, it's your money." Jess smiled, lightly kissed Tom on the cheek, and went to the lobby. When the Elder/witch was out of sight, Tom glamoured back to his regular self; Dustin Tennor. Dustin grinned to himself. Who knew he would fall for the one person he was not supposed to actually _love_. This Whitelighter was only given orders to make sure that Jess and Duncan were not to conceive the twins. In other words, Darrius was changing the future, which was not a good thing.

* * *

Duncan sped down the streets of San Francisco on his motorcycle. The Avatars had called him. It was time to give them an answer. He arrived at an abandoned warehouse where the Avatars were waiting. The Darklighter got off his bike and walked into the building. There, in the middle of the room, was Avatar Alpha and Gamma. 

"So, you have come to a decision?" Alpha asked as Duncan waked toward them.

"Yes, I have. I don't think I should join you. I've heard things about you." Duncan said.

"But this is the only way to get Jess to love you again. Utopia will create a safe world for you future children."

"I'm sorry, my answer is no."

"Then you will lose Jess to Thomas, or as I like to call him; Dustin." Gamma said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Thomas is Dustin and Dustin is Thomas. Glamouring is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Gamma teased.

"You're lying!" Duncan shouted at the Avatar.

"No, actually, we're not." Alpha spoke.

"I'm not joining you."

"Then choose."

"What? Choose what?"

"Becoming an Avatar and Jess is released; or not being an Avatar and Jess dies." Alpha was serious.

"You can't kill her. She's not even here."

"That can all change." Alpha snapped his fingers and Jess appeared on the ground in chains.

"Jess!" Duncan ran to the spot where Jess was. But before he could reach her, Gamma snapped his fingers and Jess disappeared.

"Ah, ah, ah. No touching." Gamma scolded.

"Let Jess go."

Alpha spoke again, "Not until you choose. Be an Avatar and she lives, or don't become an Avatar and your little girlfriend dies."

"Don't hurt her." Duncan pleaded.

"We won't if you become an Avatar."

Silence filled the room for a moment that seemed like forever. "Alright." Duncan finally said. Avatar Alpha and Gamma smirked at each other and raised their hands. White lights filled the room.

"It is done. You are now an Avatar." Alpha said.

"Now, let Jess go." Gamma nodded at the Darklighter's request and waved his hand.

"That is done also. We'll see each other soon. Until that time…" Duncan sped off on his motorcycle before Alpha could finish his sentence. A person shimmered in behind the two Avatars. The two turned to face the demon.

"Our plan worked. He thought you kidnapped Jess." She said.

"Yes well, we couldn't wait forever for his decision. Thank you for helping us Aciess. You put up a great show." Gamma commented.

"It was my pleasure to help. What are shape shifters for, if not to deceive." The female shape shifter, currently looking like Jessica Wilder, morphed into her regular self. "Have fun with Utopia." Aciess said before shimmering away. The Avatars smirked once more and faded from sight.

* * *

FOUR HOURS LATER 

Tom waited in the parking lot associated with the apartment building Jess lived in. He was leaning on a midnight blue BMW F650CS motorcycle. Right beside that was an identical motorcycle, except in yellow. When Jess noticed what Tom was leaning against, she ran to him and kissed him.

Tom smiled, "I heard you liked motorcycles. Especially ones made by BMW."

"Where did you get the money to buy this? Wait a minute, where's your car?" Jess asked.

"I sold it and bought both of these. The yellow one is yours. I hope you like it."

"I love it. Thank you." Jess's smile faded as she stared at the yellow bike.

"Something wrong? Oh, wait, I'm so stupid. You need a licence to ride one. How about we-"

"Tom, I have a licence."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of spare time last year. Mind you, I never actually _bought_ a motorcycle. I was saving up my money."

"Oh, so why are you sad?"

"My father never wanted me t ride motorcycles. He said it was too dangerous. I just feel like I'm hurting him."

"Does riding make you happy?"

"A lot of things make me happy. But, yeah, riding is one of those things."

"Then as long as you're happy, he's happy. Trust me. I'm sure he's looking down on you right now."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Shall we?" Jess motioned to the motorcycles. Tom nodded, handed Jess her helmet and started up his bike. Jess took the helmet and revved up the yellow bike.

"So, where we going?" Jess yelled over the noises.

"A special place I know. Just follow me." Tom yelled back. He sped ahead and Jess followed.

* * *

SATURDAY 

Paige sat in her room, dressed in her wedding gown, staring into her mirror. Looking at the reflection of her dress, which sat just off her shoulders shaping her figure perfectly. Piper and Phoebe walked into the room and took a long look at their baby sister. They could just see Kyle's reaction when he saw her. Paige looked beautiful in that dress. It suited her perfectly. The two older Charmed Ones gave Paige a hug as the witch/whitelighter stood up to greet them. A huge smile spread across her face as Paige gazed at her sisters.

"You look amazing Paige." Phoebe complemented.

"That dress was made for you sweetie." added Piper.

"Thanks. I hope Kyle likes it." Paige began fidgeting with her veil.

"Paige, Kyle would like anything you wear. You could walk down the isle, or hallway in our case, in a cardboard box and he would still marry you." Piper said. She and Phoebe comforted Paige. They could tell she was getting nervous about her wedding.

"Here, let me help you with that." offered Phoebe. The empathic witch took the veil from her sister's hand and fitted it to the bride's head.

"You're nervous Paige. What's there to be nervous about?" Piper questioned. She could see Paige's hands shaking. A flash of bright light filled the room. It then vanished as quickly as it came.

"Paige? Are you alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not Paige."

"Oh no, not on her wedding day. Divine Amity, switch whatever it is you switch with your mother now!" Piper ordered.

"It's not me that's doing this, mom is. She's so nervous that she's tapping into my powers. I can't do anything until she is ready to switch." Divine Amity replied.

"Well, if you can't do anything, and we can't do anything then all I have to say is nice hear from you again DA." Phoebe grinned and hugged her 'niece'. One touch from 'Paige' and she was swept into a premonition.

_**Premonition**_

_A little girl, about four years old, was lying on a bed with Paige by her side. _

"_Mommy, can you tell me a story?" the girl asked._

"_Sure Laurie, what story do you want read?" Paige asked her daughter._

"_A made up one!" Laurie said enthusiastically._

"_A made up one, eh. Okay, where do you want the setting to be?"_

"_Narnia!" Laurie stated eagerly._

"_Alright, Narnia it is. In the land of Narnia, there lives all sorts of creatures. But one certain person rules Narnia. Her name is Laur." Paige started._

"_And she's the Queen of Narnia, right mommy?"_

"_Right sweetie." Paige smiled at her daughter._

_**Premonition**_

Phoebe was taken from the premonition, and was left with a smile.

"You're name is Laurie." The Divine Amity couldn't do anything but smile back at her Aunt.

"What? You're name is Laurie?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, mom wants her body." A flash appeared, and then disappeared from the room.

"Paige? Is that you?" questioned Phoebe.

"Yeah it's me. I've calmed my nerves down a little bit. We should go now. I don't want to keep mom and Grams waiting." The three sisters walked down to the living room.

When they arrived, Kyle was standing beside Grams and was talking to his best man, Andrew. Piper and Phoebe gave Paige one last hug before sitting down. Piper took a seat beside Leo while Phoebe sat in between Leo and Drake. When Andrew saw Paige walking towards Kyle, he sat down beside Vera and Jess. Patty and Sam sat beside each other, hand in hand. Kyle took hold of Paige's hand.

"You look amazing in that." He complimented, whispering.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Paige whispered back.

"Are you saying I don't look good in a suit?"

"Sweetie, Johnny Depp would look good in that suit."

"And I don't. I hope your joking."

Paige winked at her soon-to-be husband, "Of course I am."

Grams smiled at the two lovers, "Alright, let's get this wedding over with before Patty and I have to leave. We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Kyle Brody, and Paige Matthews, join us here on your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do." Kyle spoke first.

"I do." repeated Paige.

"You may face each other and join hands." Grams said. Kyle and Paige faced each other, joining hands. "Kyle, you may recite your vows."

Kyle cleared his throat, "Paige, the first time I saw you, I knew there was something between us. I would give up my life to save you. Even though I've already done that, I'd do it again and again until I've run out of magical things to become. One major thing that I have learned since I became a Whitelighter is that an eternal life without you in it would be meaningless. If anything ever happened to you or the baby, I don't know what I'd do. Paige, I love you."

Grams smiled, "Go ahead Paige."

Paige took a deep breath, "Kyle, when we first met I was breaking and entering into your apartment to check if you were a demon. Even when I lost my guardian angel, just being in your presence made me feel safe. After you died in my arms, I knew I could never share the love we had with anyone else. And when you came back to me as a Whitelighter, I knew I could never move on because you were still out there, watching over me. Then you became Jess's Whitelighter, and just being able to see you again made me feel complete. I love you Kyle."

The rest of the family smiled at the two lovers' vows. They came from he heart, and the bride and groom meant every word they said.

"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." A cord loosely wrapped itself around Paige and Kyle's hands.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." The couple said in unison.

"So mote it be." Grams repeated.

"So mote it be." The family and friends replied.

"You may kiss now." Grams said. Kyle wrapped his arms around Paige's waist as she draped her arms around his neck. Everyone around them cheered. Leo kissed Piper, as Drake kissed Phoebe and Andrew did the same to Vera. Patty and Sam smiled at each other. One last kiss was shared between them before Patty had to leave.

"I love you Sam." Patty said.

"I love you too Patty." Sam held his lover in his arms one last time before she had to go.

Jess beamed at the couples. This was the day of lovers. This was the day lovers reunited and became happy once again. _This_ was their day.

* * *

YAY, chapter 21 is finished! And Kyle and Paige are married! Alrighty, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get some reviews from you. Until next time!  
-3ms 


	22. Chapter 22

YAY, my favourite couple in Charmed has finally gotten married…at least in my story. :P. I know that the song 'I Don't Want To Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith is a highly used wedding song, but it suits Paige and Kyle, right? Oh which reminds me, this song belongs to Aerosmith, not me. Alrighty, I've got nothing else better to say then that. So, uh, yeah, here are my replies!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**I thought you'd like that chapter. But being better than chapter 13? Wow, I didn't think any chapter could top that. :D. You're making me have an insane grin on my face now. Wow, I made you _like_ Phoebe? How? Lol. Us speaking French gave me the idea to make Jess speak French. I've got an idea up my sleeve for Duncan, Jess and Dustin/Thomas (eyes shift). I've figured out who Jess will end up with in the end, and you might be surprised. :P. Yes, the Avatars suck ass (shakes fist). Everything I write has a special meaning, whether it is the Avatars tricking Duncan or Vera telling our favourite Darklighter to move on. I'll let you ponder on what I mean. :P Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**So glad you like last chapter! Wow, that was your favourite chapter so far. That's making my insane grin even bigger! As I told Laur, there's a special meaning to the Avatars tricking Duncan. :P. LMAO, Jess should run Dustin over with her new bike. That's a new one, I like that. I'm not sure if Aciess is going to come back. I'll think about it though. Glad you like that vows. Phoebe may be pregnant. You never know with me. Thanks for your review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**YES! You reviewed! I wondered where you went off to. Lol. So happy you liked last chapter. Aw, you think I rock? You so totally rock for you awesome stories and reviews! Hehe, yeah not reading all of the chapters would make you confused in my story. :P. Glad you liked the wedding and vows. :D. I'll be waiting for that big, long review! Thanks for your review!

**_Jadelousie: _**Glad you like my story! Thanks for your review!

This chapter is continued on from last chapter, so here's the other part of the wedding…

* * *

The newly married couple led the way to the middle of the room for a dance. The other couple, Piper and Leo, Drake and Phoebe, Sam and Patty, and Vera and Andrew followed their lead. Grams put on Paige and Kyle's wedding song they chose. The song was none other than "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. The first verse of the song came on, and Kyle went into deep thought.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**_

When he first became a Whitelighter, Kyle would always watch Paige smile in her sleep. He would gaze at the love of his life's sleeping body while she was dreaming. He could stay in that exact spot forever, not moving a single inch. Every moment that he spent with Paige was priceless.

_**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Kyle had missed Paige every day and night after he had died. No thought or dream would ever come close to being with his new wife. He would always miss his love, no matter how many times he would protect her from the heavenly realm. From this moment on, Kyle was going to be there for his family; no matter what.

_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever**_

When Kyle watched Paige from the heavenly realm, he always asked himself if Paige was thinking of him. Or when she was dreaming, was Paige dreaming of him. After he died, Kyle longed to kiss Paige once more and hold his love one more time. Now, he could be with Paige forever.

_**I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Nothing compared to spending time with Paige. No one would ever take her place in his heart. Kyle was sometimes afraid that if he closed his eyes for one second, Paige would disappear. He always wondered why, out of all the men on earth, Paige had chosen him to love. The Whitelighter would pinch himself time to time, making sure this reality wasn't his imagination.

_**I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**_

Kyle never wanted to miss one more of Paige's beautiful smiles, or one of her tender kisses. He just wanted to be able to hold her close, to protect her, but most of all; Kyle just wanted to be with her, forever.

_**Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing**_

Never again would he close his eyes, or fall asleep. If he did, Kyle knew something would take his family away from him.

_**I don't want to close my eyes  
**__**I don't want to fall asleep  
**__**Cause I'd miss you, baby  
**__**And I don't want to miss a thing  
**__**Cause even when I dream of you  
**__**The sweetest dream would never do  
**__**I'd still miss you, baby  
**__**And I don't want to miss a thing  
**__**Don't want to close my eyes  
**_**_I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
_**_**I don't want to miss a thing **_

Kyle was never going to forget this moment in his life. He was never going to forget these thoughts. But most of all, he was never going to let his family down, ever.

The groom turned to his wife, "Paige?"

"Hmm." Paige mumbled into her lover's neck.

"I promise I will never leave you or our family. I'm never going to let you down."

Paige lifted her head off of her husband's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes, "I know."

Kyle gazed into her loving eyes, "You do?"

"Yeah, because I love you and I trust you. And if someone takes you away, we'll stop at nothing to get you back." Paige replied.

"I love you." Kyle said before he leaned in to kiss his soul mate. The doorbell decided to ring at that very moment. Jess held her hands out to the couples.

"Keep dancing, I'll get it." She walked out of the room and to the front door.

* * *

When Jess opened it, she faced someone she wasn't in a mood to see.

"What are you doing here? This is Paige and Kyle's wedding." Jess said to the man as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Well, this is important. I found out something about Thomas." Duncan replied.

"And what was that?" Jess asked, not impressed that the conversation was about her current boyfriend.

"You know that premonition you had awhile back about a Whitelighter named Dustin?"

"Yeah, but Darrius told me it wasn't your brother."

"But that's the thing, that Whitelighter _is _my brother."

"Well that's great; go have lunch with him sometime." Jess was about to go back inside, but Duncan held her back.

"I wasn't finished. Your so called boyfriend, Thomas, is actually-" Duncan was cut off by Thomas, who had just walked up to the Darklighter and Elder/witch.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, we just talking about you Thomas, or should I call you-" another interruption.

"Tom. Please, call me Tom." Tom flashed a pearly smile at Duncan.

"Jess, you have to know the truth!"

"And the truth about what?" jess inquired.

"The truth about-" Tom interrupted Duncan another time.

"About me Jess." Tom said.

"That's it! Shut up asshole and let me talk!" Duncan shouted at Tom.

"Duncan, don't call Tom an asshole. You're the asshole right now." Jess shouted back.

"Me? I'm the asshole? I'm not the one lying to you. I'm not the one pretending to be someone I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You're pretending to be a witch, remember?"

"That's different."

"How?"

Duncan glared at Tom, "He's pretending to be in love with you. Tell her _Dustin_. Tell Jess who you are _brother._"

Jess looked at Tom with pleading eyes that were saying 'is this true'. "Tom?"

Tom was silent for a moment. His head dropped and when he lifted it up to look at the woman he had slowly fallen in love with, he had a tear in his eye. "I'm sorry. My name isn't Thomas Davidson," Tom glamoured into his actual self, "its Dustin Tennor."

Tears had formed in Jess's light brown eyes, "I can't believe this." Jess was about to open the door again, but stopped when she heard Dustin plea.

"Please don't leave like this. Let me explain." Jess turned around to face both of her ex-boyfriends. "You see, I was given orders from Darrius to stop you and Duncan from conceiving the twins. At first, I had no problem with this, but then when we started to hang out more and stuff I fell in love with you. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I was going to tell you, but my brother here beat me to it. I'll leave now."

"No, let me leave first." Jess spat at him. She finally opened the door and went inside, leaving the Tennor brothers alone, together. Dustin turned to go to his house.

"Dustin, hang on a second. I need questions answered. Why did Darrius not want Kira and Blair to be born?" Duncan asked furiously.

"He didn't tell me exactly why, but from the sounds of it they're the two magical beings that can grow up to be good or evil. If they choose evil, all the Elders and Whitelighters will cease to exist."

"Then that sucks for them." Duncan stated.

"Yeah, and it sucks for anyone that is part Whitelighter or Elder as well."

"You mean…"

"Yup. Jess, Vera, Andrew, they'll all die with the Elders and Whitelighters. As well as Paige and her child, Wyatt and Chris, they'll die too."

"You're making this up!" Duncan grabbed Dustin and was about to punch him, but the Whitelighter orbed out before he could.

"No, I'm not. Darrius thought that if Kira and Blair were to be a mix of witch and Whitelighter, instead of Darklighter, then our race of magical beings would be saved." Dustin said from behind Duncan. The Darklighter glared at his Whitelighter brother before punching Dustin in the gut. Dustin doubled over in pain. Duncan sure could hit hard.

"That's for hurting Jess," Duncan socked his brother again, this time in his left eye, "and that's for almost screwing up my future children! Have a nice day." Was the last words Duncan said before dark orbing away. Dustin grunted and orbed to 'Elder Land' to be healed by the Elders.

* * *

HAHAHAHA, hope you all enjoyed Duncan beating up Dustin. And Prince Halliwell, will Duncan pounding his brother make up for Jess not running Dustin over with her motorcycle? Lol.

I don't know when my next update will be, I've got relatives coming over on Friday from Windsor and then on the 16th of July I'm going to my with my friends to a trailer for the weekend. Hope this chapter will satisfy you for a couple weeks!

Until next time!

-3ms


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the wait, I've had MAJOR writer's block and, dare I say it, was working on ideas for the sequel.

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Glad you liked it! Brad Kern BETTER bring Kyle back! HAHAHA, hang on let my stop laughing. (5 minutes later) Ok, much better. Hehe, pass the popcorn and a bud please, wait I want a Molson Canadian. :P. :O, you feel _bad_ for Dustin. What has the world come to? Lol. I'm not telling you why you will be shocked. You'll have to wait…some more. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! I hope it makes up for Jess not running Dustin over. Lol. You will know who Jess chooses in, umm, a later chapter. I honestly don't know what chapter she will choose in. Haha, Blair and Kira don't sound nice? Hehe they'll only be bad if they choose to be evil. Thanks for your review!

**_.elementbabe.: _**Glad you like my story :). Thanks for your review

* * *

Dustin orbed into 'Elder Land' in pain. Where the hell was Darrius when he actually needed him? The Whitelighter spotted Darrius looking down onto the world. The Elder did that a lot, he looked down on everything. Nothing ever made him happy. Nothing would ever satisfy the Elder Darrius. Dustin walked painfully to the unhappy Elder.

"Dustin, what the hell happened?" Darrius said loudly.

"Duncan, that's what happened. Just heal me old man." Dustin ordered. Darrius snarled at Dustin's comment. He healed Dustin, nonetheless, and spoke.

"So tell me what happened boy."

Dustin restrained himself from punching the Elder's lights out right there. "Duncan, got mad at us for, and I quote, 'screwing up his future children'. So, he punched me in the stomach and the eye, but I'm better now. I'll see you later." Dustin stated before he orbed out.

"Darrius," a voice, only Darrius could hear, taunted, "you're doing a good job. Duncan is an Avatar now. We're getting closer to our goal, Utopia! It's good to have you on our side." The voice faded away. Darrius smirked to himself before walking toward other Elders.

* * *

Jess ran into the Halliwell Manor, more pissed than sad. Luckily, Vera and Andrew had taken a break from dancing, giving the Elder/witch to opportunity to steal Vera away for a few minutes. Jess dragged Vera into an empty room.

"What's so important Jess?" Vera asked her friend.

"Thomas has been lying to me this whole time." Jess replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"His name isn't Thomas Davidson, its Dustin," she paused for a moment, regaining her strength to continue, "Tennor." Vera stood, shocked, besides her best friend.

"Oh, sweetie." The half Elder, half witch said. Vera engulfed Jess, who had tears in her eyes, in a hug.

"I just can't believe that," Jess began between sobs, "that no matter how much I'm mad right now, I love them both."

"Just give it time honey. I'm sure everything will turn out for the best."

* * *

Duncan dark orbed into his apartment. Once visible, the Darklighter kicked the nearest chair with so much force, it shattered. Duncan screamed loudly to no one in particular.

"Why him? Why now?" he shouted. "My children will not grow up evil! I won't let it happen. Dustin doesn't know what he's talking about." Blue and white orbs formed Duncan's brother. "What the hell do you want Dustin?" he said harshly.

"I want to talk to you." Dustin replied.

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." Duncan walked past his brother to the beaten up couch.

"Yes there is. I know that you're not a Darklighter anymore." Dustin said staring at the couch Duncan was sitting on. Duncan turned around to face Dustin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're an Avatar now."

"How do you know that?" Duncan glared at his brother.

"I followed you to the warehouse where you were meeting the Avatars. I have to tell you that Jess is going to be pissed at you. I may have lied to her about who I am, but so did you. Jess still thinks that you're a Darklighter pretending to be a witch. It's rather funny actually."

"Get to your point Dustin." Duncan said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, okay, my point is, is that you are lying to Jess and she hates the Avatars. And you're an Avatar, so that doesn't mix well. Oh, and by the way, you didn't save Jess."

"What?"

"Yeah, that was a shape shifter demon. Sorry, but Jess was at her apartment all along."

"Are you saying that I'm something I didn't want to be because the Avatars tricked me?"

"Yes, dumb nuts, that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, I know we got off to a rough start, but I propose we get even with the Avatars. I can help you be a Darklighter again. What do you say?" Dustin extended his hand for Duncan to shake.

"How do I know I can trust you? You stole Jess away from me! Not to mention we're on opposite sides of the playing field. You're a Whitelighter and I am, or was, a Darklighter." Duncan shouted.

"Oh come on man, you're giving up way to easily. We may have been enemies for three years now, but we've been brothers for longer. We had a good sibling bonding thing going on before we died; trust me on this…brother."

Duncan collected his thoughts for a minute before shaking Dustin's hand. "Alright, let's go kick so Avatar ass."

Dustin smiled. It felt good to be on better terms with his brother. "Okay, so what we're going to do is…"

* * *

Drake dragged Phoebe away from the other Halliwell family members up to their bedroom.

"Drake, why'd you bring me up here? It's no time to shag." Phoebe said. She wasn't supposed to have sex, at least not for another nine months.

"I don't want to shag Phoebe darling, I want to ask you something." Drake smiled at his girlfriend.

"Drake, I need to tell you something first."

"Phoebe, my sweet, you can tell me after I ask you this one thing." Drake reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ruby and emerald ring. "Phoebe Halliwell, would you do me the honours of becoming my wife?"

Phoebe forgot what she was going to tell Drake. Out of nowhere he had proposed to her. She grinned, "Yes. Yes I will." The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss, before Phoebe pulled away.

"Drake, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

The middle Halliwell sister bit her bottom lip. "I'm pr-" Phoebe was cut off by a loud crash of thunder. Phoebe jumped up from the bed and into Drake's arms.

"Phoebe, are you okay? It's just thunder."

"Sorry, it just startled me." Drake smiled at his fiancée. Never in his whole life, and afterlife, had he ever love someone as much as he loved Phoebe.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm-" another crash of thunder could be heard. "Okay, what is with this thunder? Honestly, can't a woman tell her fiancé that she's-" lightning accompanied the thunder this time. Phoebe groaned, "Obviously not."

"Phoebe, just say it. Yell it if you have to."

"Fine, Drake I'm pregnant!" Phoebe yelled loud enough so that the entire Manor heard what she said. "Oops, wasn't ready to tell them yet."

* * *

Okay, sorry of this was a bit short and there was no Paige/Kyle ness in it, but I've had so much writer's block, and I'm leaving with my friends to go to a trailer. Hope to hear from all you readers soon!

-3ms


	24. Chapter 24

Um, I don't know what to say here so, here are the replies to the reviews for chapter 23.

**_Price Halliwell: _**Glad you liked last chapter. I thought it would be a perfect Phoebe moment for her to tell Drake she was pregnant over the storm. Darrius is evil! That damn Elder. :P. Thanks for the review!

**_Winter blaze: _**Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**Glad you liked chapter 22 and 23. Wow, you think I rock? Thanks, you rock for your awesomeness stories! Don't be sorry about not reviewing last chapter. I'll be waiting patiently for that long review! Thanks for the review!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**I know you like weddings Laur. :D I actually wrote the Phoebe/Drake scene during that thunderstorm. I was yelling to my brother over the thunder and he couldn't hear me. :P. Darrius is working with the Avatars. Haven't you always disliked Dustin though? Lol. And now you like Dustin again? Well then, that's interesting. Lol. HAHA, I would so love to see you saying "Right on" and your sister bring scared. Thanks for the review!

**_Melinda Prudence Halliwell: _**Well, first off I want to ask why you think I am a baster/bitch/hore/hoe. And second I'd like to say that if you are going to disrespect me, then please spell properly! A _baster_ is a cook who bastes roasting meat. A _bitch_ is a female canine animal. A hoe is a tool with a flat blade attached approximately at a right angle to a long handle, used for weeding, cultivating, and gardening. And finally, the word _hore_ isn't even in the dictionary. If you are reading this, I suggest you get to know someone before you assume things about them.

* * *

Phoebe's voice rang throughout the entire Halliwell Manor. Paige, Kyle, Leo, Piper, and the three Pentacles ran up the stairs to the bedroom where Phoebe and Drake were currently in.

"Phoebe, did I hear you right? Did you just tell me I'm going to be a father?" Drake asked his lover. The group of on-lookers could only stare at the scene before them

"Yes," Phoebe said quietly, "is that a good thing?"

"Is it a good thing? Phoebe, it's a great thing! I've always wanted a little girl or boy, especially with you." Drake pulled the empathic witch into a warm hug. When they parted, Paige and Piper went to congratulate their sister while their husbands went to shake Drake's hand.

"Well then, looks like we've got another Halliwell child on the way. Now all we need is Piper to become pregnant and you three will have children around the same time." Vera stated. Everyone in the room chuckled or smiled at the statement the eighteen year old witch said.

"Nice rock Phoebs." commented Piper. The eldest Halliwell sister noticed the engagement ring on her younger sibling's finger.

"Oh," Phoebe realised she and Drake hadn't told them the other good news, "yeah, Drake asked me to marry him. Can you believe it? I, Phoebe Halliwell, am getting married!"

* * *

Blue and white orbs appeared in the old warehouse Duncan had been with the Avatars. The orbs formed Dustin, who was followed by black orbs forming Duncan.

"Okay, you know the plan right?" The older Tennor brother asked.

"Yes, I know the plan Dustin. I call the other Avatars, they change me back and we throw the vanquishing potions we got from Jess's apartment. I'm not a little kid anymore." Duncan stated.

"But you'll always be my little brother." Dustin grinned at his Darklighter brother.

"I'm only a year younger than you." Duncan held his hands up, "Okay, lets stop arguing because I want to get this done and over with."

"Alright then, call the Avatars." Duncan nodded and shut his eyes, calling the Collective. Avatar Alpha and Gamma faded in first, followed by thirteen other Avatars.

"Why did you call us…Duncan, why is your brother here?" Alpha asked.

"He's come to help me. Wait, how'd you know he was my brother?" Duncan questioned the lead Avatar.

"We know a lot of things. Now, why did you call us all?" inquired Avatar Gamma.

"I don't want to be an Avatar anymore. Change me back." Duncan snarled.

"If we change you back Jess will die." taunted Alpha.

"No she won't. You tricked Duncan the first time. It was just a shape shifter. Now change my brother back, NOW!" shouted Dustin.

"Well, you figured out our charade. Bravo." Fox clapped slowly. "Unfortunately for you, Duncan, we cannot remove you from the Collective. You are forever an Avatar."

Dustin shook his head, "Change him back or we'll vanquish you."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. We can't remove Duncan from the Collective." Alpha stated.

"NO!" Duncan yelled as he threw two vials at Zulu and Xanga, two other Avatars. "We're not leaving here until I'm no longer an Avatar."

"Well we can't do that if you keep killing all of the Avatars." Gamma barked. The Avatar began to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at Avatar?" Dustin asked.

"The fact that Duncan was a Darklighter, then he has to pretend to be a witch, and now he's an Avatar is quite amusing to me."

Duncan glared at Gamma. "And I find this amusing." With much force, Duncan launched a potion at the Avatar. Gamma took in one last breath of air before collapsing to the hard, cold, wooden floor.

"What have you done?" Alpha screamed. "You have killed one of the strongest members of the Collective! There is no way we can change you now."

"So, you're saying that you can change him is you had more power?" Dustin asked slyly.

"Yes, but you've gotten rid of most of our power. We need three more powerful magical beings." Alpha explained.

"Good, I'll be right back." Dustin said before he orbed out, leaving a group of confused Avatars and Duncan.

* * *

Dustin orbed into the Halliwell Manor, right behind Andrew. The Whitelighter dragged Andrew into the hall. The male Pentacle turned around and looked into the new face.

"Um, hi, can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Hi, you're Andrew right? I'm Dustin, Duncan's brother. Anyway, I need you, Vera and Jess to come with me…please." Andrew raised an eyebrow at Dustin before calling for Jess and Vera. The two female Pentacles came running when they heard Andrew call their names.

"Oh god, not you. What do you want Dustin?" Jess enquired about her ex-boyfriend.

"Listen, I need you and Vera and Andrew to come with me and help Duncan."

"What did he do now?" Vera asked sarcastically.

"He was forced to become an Avatar by…the Avatars. He was tricked and we're trying to change him back to being a Darklighter. We need three powerful beings to do that though." Dustin explained rather loudly. It was said just loud enough for everyone in Phoebe and Drake's room to hear. Phoebe was the first to emerge from the room.

"Duncan's a Darklighter? You told us he was a witch!" Phoebe whined.

Jess sighed, "No, Duncan told you he was a witch; I had nothing to do with it. I just went along with the charade because I didn't want you to vanquish him. So if you trust me, then believe me when I say Duncan isn't evil. But right now, I really need to save his ass, as always. Lead the way Dustin." Jess took Vera and Dustin's hands while Vera held Andrew's. The four orbed away from the very stunned face of Phoebe Halliwell.

* * *

The Pentacles and Dustin appeared in the warehouse in bright orbs. The building currently held Duncan and ten remaining Avatars.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked, surprised to see her there.

"We've come to save your butt. You Mr. Avatar," Jess motioned to Alpha, "I've got things to do so let's change Duncan back to his regular Darklighter self now, okay? Good."

"Who said _we_ wanted to change Duncan back?" Alpha questioned.

"How about you choose? Change me back, or we kill you?" Duncan stated.

"Hmm, tough choice. I'd go with helping us if I were you." Andrew declared.

The Avatars all looked from one to another before nodding their heads in agreement. Avatar Alpha gave in and also agreed. "Alright, stand there Duncan. Jess, Vera, Andrew, we're going to for a circle around Duncan." He ordered. They did as they were told.

"Now, we are going to hold hands and channel our energy throughout the circle." Fox clarified. The ten beings beyond good and evil and the Pentacles began the process of returning Duncan to being a Darklighter. A large beam of light entered the middle of the circle where Duncan was. The beam pierced through Duncan and moments later, vanished.

"Am I back?" Duncan shakily asked.

"Yes, you are. It's a shame you didn't stay with us. We could have made Utopia. Now we'll have to wait until the next source of powerful good is born to Earth." Alpha said.

"Wait," Dustin called, "Duncan and I have something for all of you." The Whitelighter glanced at his Darklighter sibling. Duncan nodded his head slightly. They reached into their pockets. Two stone like vials then appeared in each of the Tennor brothers' hands.

"I hope the goal of Utopia is never reached." Duncan said. He and Dustin threw the eight potions at the group of Avatars. They instantly fell to the ground the way Avatar Gamma had. Now only Avatar Fox and Alpha remained.

"You said you wouldn't vanquish us!" Fox exclaimed. Dustin dug into the back pockets of his pants and pulled out another potion. He hurled the vial at Fox, who collapsed, dead from the potion. Alpha didn't say anything, all he did was snicker.

"What are you giggling about Alpha?" Vera spat.

"I'm thinking about Duncan and Dustin."

"That's comforting." Duncan and Dustin said at the same time.

"I meant that you two are like one person. You killed eight Avatars at the same time and you even talk in unison." Alpha stopped sniggering.

Duncan had thrown his last potion at the last Avatar standing. Alpha's mouth opened for his last words; "I've found them." the Avatar's voice rang all through the warehouse. It then became silent, no one saying a word. Andrew held Vera close to him and Jess stood between Duncan and Dustin. Although they did not know it, the five magical beings were all thinking the same thing; who had Avatar Alpha found?

* * *

Okay, uh…what to say. I don't know what to say. Hope you liked this chapter and next chapter should be up whenever I decide to write it. lol. Until next chapter!  
-3ms 


	25. Chapter 25

WOO, chapter 25 already! Can you believe that? Lol. S&W is coming to an end soon. There's about five or six chapters left. :( But have no fear, there is a sequel coming! Anywho, here are the replies.

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**A Phoebe scene made you aw? Lol. Was that line foreshadowing you asked? Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. :P. I can't even believe I wrote chapter 24 with writer's block. HAHA, hore, hehe, that was some good times, wasn't it. Lol. Your review makes total sense, to me at least. Lol. Thanks for your review my funny French sentence buddy!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**I can't tell you who Alpha has found. :P. That's for me to know and you to find out. Lol. Glad you liked Dustin and Duncan working together and how the Pentacles worked with them. Thanks for your review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**I always love reading your reviews. Haha, I seem to be making a lot of people like Phoebe. Lol. YAY, another Drake/Phoebe shipper. :D. P/K is my favourite couple so of course their child will be featured most…I hope. :P. If Kerr Smith doesn't come back for at least one episode and be with Paige, I'm also going to be one pissed of fan. :). I can tell you like the word 'rock'. Lol. I'm glad you like Duncan and Dustin. Thanks for your review and thanks for read/reviewing my two other Charmed stories.

* * *

Phoebe stared through the blue and white orbs created by Dustin and the Pentacles. Although she was trying to digest the information Jess had just given her, all the empathic witch could feel was betrayal. The person Phoebe thought was a witch was actually a Darklighter, who could have killed Leo or Paige at any given time. How would the Halliwell family be able to trust the Pentacles, especially the half witch, half Whitelighter known as Jessica Wilder. Maybe there was more that Jess and the Pentacles were hiding from them. It was time to find out what was really going on. Phoebe began to walk away from her family.

"Phoebe," Piper called after her, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to think." Phoebe marched down the stairs, followed by her fiancé, her sisters and their husbands.

"What do you need to think about? You're Phoebe, you _don't_ think. This must be serious; I better go check with the Elders." Kyle jokingly teased. Paige hit the back of her husband's head lightly. "What?" he asked smiling. Paige playfully glared at him before returning a smile.

Phoebe stared at her sister and brother-in-law, "How can the two of you joke at a time like this?"

"A time like this?" Leo enquired, not quite sure what was going on.

"Duncan and Jess lied to us! Duncan is a Darklighter, not a witch!" explained Phoebe. Kyle stifled a laugh. "What are you laughing at Whitelighter?"

"You're over reacting. This isn't as bad as it seems." replied Kyle. His sister-in-law looked at him, shocked.

"It _is _as bad as it seems though Brody. The guy we thought was a witch is a freaking Darklighter!"

Kyle tried to hold back a snigger, but failed. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is funny to me because I knew this would backfire on him."

"You KNEW he was a Darklighter!"

"Well yeah, but see this is why Paige and I didn't tell you." Kyle stated.

Phoebe glanced wide-eyed at Paige, "You knew TOO!"

"What? We promised we won't tell anyone. Jeez Phoebs, out of anyone we thought you'd understand the best." Paige sympathized.

"Okay, stop with the arguing PLEASE!" Piper yelled. "Phoebe, stop over reacting. Obviously this situation isn't as bad as it seems if Jess, Vera and Andrew can trust Duncan. Now-" Piper was cut off by the phone ringing. No one budged to answer it. "Well don't everyone run to the phone. I'll get it." the oldest Halliwell sister said sarcastically as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

Leo and Kyle both looked upwards in harmony.

"Let me guess, the Elders." Paige said.

Kyle nodded, "We'll be right back." Leo and Kyle orbed up to the Heavenly Realm. Just as the two Whitelighters orbed out, the three Pentacles and the Tennor brother's orbed in. Once whole, Phoebe dragged Jess and Duncan into the empty conservatory.

"Uh oh." was all Jess said.

"Uh oh is right." Phoebe replied. "Why'd you two lie to me?" Phoebe asked, almost shouting.

"Duncan and his stupid brain weren't functioning when he said he was a witch. It wasn't my idea!"

"Jess is right, it wasn't her idea, it was mine. It was just spur of the moment. I wasn't in a mood to be vanquished." Duncan declared.

"How do you know I would have vanquished you? I would have understood if you had just told me the truth in the first place!"

"Please Phoebe, look how you're reacting right now. You're saying that you wouldn't act like this if Duncan had told you he was a Darklighter those two months ago?"

"Well, we will never know now." Duncan stated.

"Phoebe, tell us why this is such a big deal to you." said Jess.

"What do you mean? I've told you why this is a big deal to me."

"No, you haven't. Not the real reason why this is bugging you. Tell us Phoebe, please?" asked Duncan.

Tears began to fill the middle Halliwell sister's eyes. "I don't want you to be hurt like I was Jess."

"What are you talking about?" Jess questioned.

"I told you about Cole right?" Jess and Duncan both nodded. "Well, he was a powerful demon known as Balthazar. He told me many times that he wasn't a demon anymore, and I believed him. But he was vanquished and sent to the astral plane. Cole's human half survived, but he became more powerful by absorbing other demons powers. In the end though, I had to vanquish him because he was a threat. Jess, I just don't want you to go through what I did. Losing a love is painful, but having to kill them is unbearable."

"Wow." was all Duncan could say.

"Phoebe, I had no idea. If I had known…I'm so sorry."

Phoebe looked at the teenager. Jess was only eighteen years old and yet her fate was mostly set in stone. Jess, Vera and Andrew had a destiny, one which they couldn't decline. "Don't worry about it. Just, don't lie to us anymore."

"You got it. Since we're on the subject of lies, Vera, Andrew and I need to tell you, or everyone, something." As if on cue, Dustin, two Charmed Ones, two Pentacles and an ex-demon strode into the room.

"This can't be good if it involves all of us." Piper muttered, sitting down beside Phoebe.

"Listen, what we're going to tell you, we didn't lie about." Vera started.

"We just weren't allowed to tell you." Andrew finished.

Jess took a deep breath, "Our fathers were Elders."

Vera continued, "And when we first found out we were the Pentacles, we became Elders."

"But because we stood up against Odin and Darrius, two Elders, they stripped us of being Elders." Andrew ended. The Halliwell sisters and Drake were blown away by the information given.

"Anything else?" Piper finally said.

"Well, um, Kira and Blair were my kids with Duncan from the future." Jess said quietly.

"And Dustin," Duncan pointed to his brother, "is my older brother."

"Dustin is your brother? But he's a Whitelighter." Drake stated.

"We were brothers before death, and we are brothers after death. It's a long story." Dustin responded.

"I bet it is." Piper said.

Phoebe groaned, "This is so bad. Why is it every time we meet new people, there are always secrets involved?"

"Phoebe, stop thinking the worse. It's not that bad." Paige tried to talk reason into her sister.

"But it _is _bad. Can we not meet people who-" Phoebe stop complaining after being hit in the head with something. A yellow block to be exact. The middle Charmed One glared at her youngest sister. "PAIGE!" she yelled, picking up the block of cheese from the ground. "What was that for?"

"Well I had to make you shut up Aunt Phoebe. Sometimes you just go on, and on, and on." Paige replied. Jess and Vera held back their laughter, but unfortunately for Duncan, Dustin and Andrew, they could not.

"Wait a second; you just called me Aunt Phoebe. Laurie, is that you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well duh! Anything to do with cheese, it is obviously me." Laurie/Paige answered.

"Why did you switch places with your mother?" Piper wondered.

Laurie/Paige cleared her throat, "I need to see Wyatt."

"Why?"

"Because I've been told, from the Elders, to tell you to bring him down here so I can see him. Just do it, please Aunt Piper." Laurie/Paige pleaded.

"Alright!" Piper gave up. She went upstairs to Wyatt and Chris's room.

"How do the Elders tell you things?" Dustin asked the Divine Amity.

"Well, I hear these voices around me. And sometimes mom can hear them too." She replied.

Piper had just brought the blonde haired boy down from his room. "Now what?"

"Wyatt, can you come stand beside me, please?" Laurie/Paige asked the young Halliwell boy. Wyatt took hold of her hand, who is thought was his Aunt Paige's. "Good, now Aunt Phoebe, join hands with me." Phoebe did as told by her niece.

"So, why do you need me? And what's the point in this?" questioned Phoebe.

"First question, you're pregnant with the Holy Shaman and please don't ask about him now. Second question, you'll find out soon enough. Just relax and watch." Laurie/Paige commanded.

"Watch what?" Phoebe's question was soon answered. Duncan had turned into dark orbs while Dustin became white and blue orbs.

"What's going on?" Dustin's voice asked through the air. The two sets of orbs combined for a short moment, then separated and formed Duncan and Dustin.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Duncan asked, shocked.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't say that around the children!" Piper scolded.

"Sorry." Duncan apologised.

"You two brothers are the One." Laurie/Paige said. Before anyone could ask another question, the Divine Amity orbed out and back in again.

"What do you mean 'the One'?" Dustin questioned.

"The what now? What are we talking about?" Paige enquired. Vera looked Paige straight in the eyes.

"Paige?" she questioned.

"Vera?" Paige replied.

"It's her. It's Paige." Vera stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Jess joked.

Vera smirked, "No problem Sidekick See A Lot."

"What'd I miss?" Paige asked.

"Apparently Duncan and I are 'The One'. Whatever that means." Dustin stated.

"And Phoebe is pregnant with the Holy Shaman." Drake said with a smile. He pulled Phoebe into a hug and twirled her around.

"Ha, you know what's funny?" asked Andrew.

Vera and Jess looked at him. "What?" they said together.

"We change topics really easily." He smirked. The two female Pentacles rolled their eyes and lightly punched Andrew's arms.

* * *

Righto, sorry that was a bit short. I've had major writers block, and that's why I wrote the two one-shot stories. Lol. I re-posted this chapter because there was a part that was bugging the hell out of me. lol.

Oh, anyone who hasn't checked out my two one-shots, Can't Smile Without You, and Never Let Go, feel free to do so. :) Until next chapter readers!  
-3ms


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! I know I said this would be up Monday. Sorry about about that, see I bought a puppy and I have been training her and things like that. Not to mention getting up at 5:00 am every morning. Lol. Plus damn writer's block…again (sniff). Anywho, no more excuses. Here is chapter 26!

**_Ayan: _**YAY, a new reviewer! Glad you like S&W! Thanks for your review!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for the review!

**_JellyFish72: _**Another new reviewer!Hi:D Hyperness is fun! Lol. Glad you like my story. (Looks around) Disclaimer? Where? (Eyes shift) Thanks for your review!

**_Phoebedrake4ever06: _**Glad you liked it! I'm glad this is a favourite story of yours. :) I love P/D and P/K too (well, it's obvious isn't it? lol). Thanks for your review!

**_Clegs: _**Glad you like the story. I'm also glad you like the Phoebe/Drake pairing. Thanks for your review!

**_o0o-vicki-o0o: _**I'm glad you like my story. Wow, you read it all the way through? That's amazing. Lol. I know how long it can take to read several chapters. It took me about two hours to read a story once. Lol. Anywho, I love that you love the way I write Paige and Kyle. Kerr Smith is damn hot! Lol. Thanks for adding S&W to your favourites. :) Thanks fro your review!

**_Jadelousie:_** Glad you like S&W. Thanks for your review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Welcome back! Glad you liked it! 'The One' will be explained throughout the coming chapters. I think mostly everyone liked Kyle's comment on Phoebe ;). Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**How exactly am I making you like Phoebe? Lol. Hyperness is good! I'm glad you like Laurie. You first gave me the idea for cheese throwing all those chapters ago. Lol. I thought you'd like Laurie's line about cheese. Lmao. Well, I'm not sure who the Holy Shaman will turn out to be like. Hehe, or do I? lol. And by the way, it's not BlueOrbs998 and I's club, it is BlueOrbs998 and my club. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**Wow, I rock so bloody much? Never thought I'd hear that before. Lol. Welly well, I'm becoming the Queen of Phoebe/Drake shipper-ness too? Thanks! Yes, stick with rock. It flows better. Lol. My plan is for Paige to give birth to Laurie sometime soon. Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy & BlueOrbs998: _**I would be honoured to join the 'We Rock' club. :D Thank you so much for the invitations and I accept. :) Thanks again for the invite! Lol.

Okay, so this chapter is set about two months after last chapter, making it November 14, 2005. Paige is four months pregnant and Phoebe is two months pregnant. And I'm not very good with the birthdays of Wyatt and Chris, but with some help from Laur, I have decided that Wyatt's birthday has to be around February, and Chris's birthday would be around November. Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Piper paced around her bathroom, waiting for the results of her test. Lying over the edge of the sink was a small, plastic pregnancy test. Piper couldn't wait any longer. Picking up the test with shaky hands, she looked at the colour indicated in the circle. It was blue. The molecular witch's mouth dropped open.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered to herself. Piper couldn't believe that she was pregnant again. Chris was turning two years old in a few days and she was pregnant. Wyatt would be three in February. It would be hectic around the house with so many young children. Paige and Phoebe were also excepting mothers. Piper and Leo hadn't thought about having another child. But thinking back to when the oldest Halliwell sister had thought that she would never be able to have children; her third child was a blessing. A smile tugged at Piper's lips. "I hope you're a girl."

* * *

Jess leaned back in her chair, put her hands behind her head, and stared up at the ceiling of the classroom. The day was going by very slowly and nothing new was happening. Miss Dixon, a.k.a. Miss Persistent Bitch, had been teaching the exact same thing for the past hour and had just been repeating herself over and over again. The Elder/witch yawned slightly, however this action did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

"Miss Wilder, whether you pay attention or not is up to you, but could you at least not yawn in my class." Miss Dixon scolded.

Jess sighed, "Sure, didn't know it was a big deal."

"Are you done disrupting my class, Miss Wilder?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know I was disrupting it. Let's go back to learning the exact same thing we have been talking about for the past hour that's not really helping us with this class."

"Are you quite finished?"

Jess looked around the room. She could tell the rest of the students were bored out of their minds as well. "No, I'm not finished. I took this class to learn about advanced magic with music and how to become a better musician, not to listen to you ramble about the history of _your _favourite singer." The rest of the students had devoted all their attention to the argument before them.

"Miss Wilder, are you done now?" The teacher asked, annoyed.

Jess thought for a moment, "Yeah, I'm finished."

"Good, because I have just come up with your next assignment. All of you are to perform a song, alone or in a group, in front of an audience and record it on camera. You will then hand it in to be watched by the rest of the class. This assignment is due on Monday." The bell then rang to signal that the one and a half hour class had ended. "You have one week, don't leave until Sunday night."

Jess gathered her things and got up from her seat.

"Miss Wilder, I'd like to speak to you." Jess sighed. This wasn't good.

"Yes Miss Dixon?" the Elder/witch asked as she approached her instructor.

"Is something going on at home that I should know about?"

"No, there's nothing going on at home that you should know about."

"Then why have you disrespected me time and time again?"

Jess scratched the back of her head, "Because you aren't teaching what I thought this class was about. You're not teaching us what this class is really about. I can tell that you're not educating up to your full standards. So maybe next time you think I'm disrespecting you, remember that you're disrespecting, and not just mine, but everyone's ability to become better musicians and witches. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going." Jess then walked out of the classroom, leaving Miss Dixon to think.

* * *

Paige sat in her Headmistress chair in Magic School. She was dead tired, and would do anything for a little assistance. Being four months pregnant and the Headmistress of a school, which was magical, had its toll on the witch/Whitelighter. Orbs materialized in front of the large desk. Paige looked up and smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey Paige, how are you and Laurie?" the Whitelighter asked as he approached his wife.

"We're fine. Everything is going smoothly. And how are you my Whitelighter husband?" Paige questioned back. She moved closer to Kyle and slid her arms around his neck. Kyle rested his hands on her waist.

"Eh, I'm doing well." The youngest Halliwell grinned, but it soon faded. "Paige, what's wrong?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?" she looked at Kyle straight in the eyes.

"No-"

Paige cut him off, "You don't think I'll be a good mom?" she asked, shocked.

"Well, if you had let me finish. No, I don't think you'll be a good mom. I _know _you'll be a great mom." Kyle smiled and pecked his wife's lips.

The witch/Whitelighter grinned at her lover, "And you'll make a wonderful father." The couple just held the other in their arms in silence, until Kyle broke the peace.

"Do you think we should move out of the Manor soon?"

Paige thought for a moment, "Well, see, that's the thing. You're a Whitelighter, a non-paying job. I'm the Headmistress of Magic School, another non-paying job. Where are we going to get the money?"

"Hmm, good point. But we'll have to move out sometime. The Manor is going to get pretty packed after you and Phoebe give birth."

"Hey, sorry to break this little conversation up, but have either of you noticed that, besides a few lower-level demon attacks, Zankou hasn't bothered us for a really long time?" Jess questioned her cousin and Whitelighter.

"God, did the Avatars come back and start Utopia again?" Kyle joked. Both Paige and Jess glared at him. The Whitelighter rolled his eyes, "Sorry. Anyway-" Jess's cell phone rang, interrupting Kyle's speech.

"Sorry, this will take a second." She apologised. The Elder/witch took out her cellular phone and answered, "Hello?" silence. "What…? She's at Ellen's…? Why is that bad…? Oh, that's a good reason…. Okay, I'll be right there….Andrew… stop talking for a second…. Andrew, I'm hanging- Andrew, I'm hanging up my phone now. I'll see you in a few, bye." She ended her call with Andrew.

"What was that about?" Paige asked as she removed her arms from around Kyle's neck.

Jess shook her head, "Just Andrew over reacting again. Vera's at her mother's house. She went to go meet David. Apparently David isn't the nicest guy around, well, to Vera anyway. Anywho, I have to leave. See you both soon." She smiled, waved, and orbed out of Magic School.

* * *

Piper still stood in the bathroom, pondering how to tell Leo she was pregnant. Once thought over, the oldest sister decided it as time to call her husband.

"Leo!" she called, looking upwards. "Leo, please come here. I need to tell you something!" As if on cue, Leo appeared in lights behind his love.

"You called? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Sweetie, um, I need to tell you something." Piper replied slowly. Leo waited for her to continue. "I'm pregnant."

The Whitelighter's eyes widened as his lips tugged into a smile. "Seriously?" Piper nodded. "This is great!" he pulled Piper into a hug, and then kissed her. "Maybe this will be our little girl." Leo whispered in her ear.

* * *

Duncan sat on his torn up couch, flipping through the channels of the television. For the past two months, Dustin and he had been trying to figure out what 'the One' meant. Did it have something to do with their childhood, or was it because they were two brothers on opposite sides of the playing field? Dustin suddenly orbed in, landing on the couch beside his brother.

"Hey little bro. How are ya?" Dustin asked. He ruffled up Duncan's dark, shaggy brown hair. The younger Tennor brother swatted the Whitelighter. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't do that. You ruin my hair." Duncan said blankly. He turned his attention back to surfing the television stations.

"We should cut your hair!" suggested Dustin excitedly. The Darklighter jump up from the couch.

"I like my hair! Don't you touch it! It's fine just the way it is." he griped. "Anyway, let's stop talking about my lovely hair, which you wish you had, and start talking about why Laurie called us 'The One'."

"Dude, that was like two months ago." Dustin stated as he rolled his eyes. Every time the Whitelighter came by to talk to his brother, Duncan always went back to the subject of 'The One'.

"What's your point?" Duncan asked curiously. "She said _one _and not _two._ If Laurie had said _two _I wouldn't be so uptight." He explained vaguely.

Dustin snorted, "You're always uptight. If I stuck something up your ass, it would come out as diamond." The older Tennor brother laughed to himself.

"Why would you want to stick something up my ass? Not like I'd allow you to anyway, but that's not what I'm getting at." Duncan retorted. For the first time, in a very long time, Duncan and Dustin were bantering like normal brothers. Lately, the two Tennor men had been at each other's throats, even if they seemed to get along on the outside.

Dustin looked confused, "Then what are you getting at?" For some reason, Dustin felt that he was connected to his brother, but not just by blood. It felt like they were slowly becoming one person.

"I'm not sure anymore. I lost my train of thought." Duncan pouted. "Thanks a lot Dustin."

"Any time bro!" Dustin joked. "Any time."

* * *

Rightio, sorry if that was short/sucked. Like I said, I've been busy. In fact, I'm busy right now. Lol. Trying to get my puppy to stop nipping at my fingers while I type. Lol. Anywho, I'm not sure when the next update will be. Talk to ya'll later!  
-3ms 


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my dear readers. I know it's been a REALLY long time since I've updated, and I apologise. My homework load has been enormous and myy life doesn't revolve around S&W. lol. So, without further a-do, here are the replies!

**_Fanmania: _**Glad you liked it! Yup, Piper is pregnant too. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**_JesseMacHottie: _**Another new reviewer. Glad you like S&W! Thanks for the review!

**_Mrk ya me rock: _**Well, I'm not too sure what the hell you were saying at the beginning of you review. Why exactly is with the 'wawawawawa…?' But anyway, thanks for the review.

**_o0o-vicki-o0o: _**Glad you liked the brotherly action last chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Soon I'll be juggling school, a puppy, media club, and possibly a job. Lol. I'm trying my hardest to post the new chapters sooner. Thanks for your review!

**_.elementbabe.: _**Glad you liked it! You know me, I need my Paige/Kyle. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**_The-Cheese-Fairy: _**Yes, I did correct your grammar. Lol. OH! There's that word, rock, again. Lol. Ha, I rock like a stone. :P that's funny. Hehe BLOOSY! NEW WORD ALERT! Lol. We can add it to 'amazong'. Lol. I'm debating where to put Jess and her sing/guitar talent in this story. lol. YES! Go tell Hugh to grow out his hair! Lol. Although, I'm not a big fan of longs-ish hair, but meh. Oh, you're excited about this whole 'the One thing' eh? Lol. Thanks for your, as always, awesome review!

**_Prince Halliwell: _**Glad you liked it! I knew you would like Piper being pregnant. Lol. Thanks for your review!

**_BlueOrbs998: _**Well, I wasn't too happy with some of the last chapter, but I'm glad you didn't think it sucked. Lol. You'll just have to keep reading to see if Paige and Kyle move out of the Manor (winks). I don't know why I wrote the part with Jess and Miss Dixon, lol. But glad you liked it anyway:P yes, stick with 'rock' lol. It flows so much better. And I you rock more than I do! Thanks for you awesome review!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to BlueOrbs998, who helped me SO MUCH with this chapter. I owe you Ally!

AN: Oh, before I forget, there is a bit more swearing in this chapter than pervious chapters, so please don't be offended. I've warned you!

* * *

Sitting in his small wooden seat at Golden Gate University, Andrew's mind was anywhere but there. His thoughts revolved around his girlfriend of one year. Since the Avatars and Ellen's little surprise of having another child, Vera hadn't been her cheery self. In fact, everything that had happened in the past five months had been quite a downer on their love life. Sure, they had the good morning kiss here, and goodnight kiss there, but with their part time jobs, school, and magical side, there wasn't much 'Andrew and Vera' time.

"And so, if there was a person who wanted a loan of three thousand dollars to start up a business, by what time would they have to pay the bank back by?" Mr. Carlson, one of the University's business teachers, asked the class. Only two hands rose from the students. Mr. Carlson sighed. No one ever wanted to answer his questions. "Yes, Mr. Brant."

Upon hearing the name 'Brant', Andrew smirked and turned his attention to the male mortal beside him. The Elder/witch had become best buds with Mr. Brant, or better known as Alex. Andrew had met Alex this past September in the "Loans and Management" course they were currently taking.

Alex's dark, hazel eyes sparkled as the sunlight beamed down on his lightly tanned face. His bleach blonde hair was spiked up, making him look taller than he actually was. This, of course, was not a feature which had bothered him in the least; he hated being only five foot four. Being on the school's tennis team, height wasn't the biggest issue, but Alex definitely did not like being short. He wasn't the biggest ladies man; however Alex Brant was known to be the type of guy that would do anything for his significant other. This was one trait that intrigued Andrew.

Alex was basically the perfect guy to date, yet he was single…and he wasn't looking. Andrew sometimes wondered if Alex even knew anything about the opposite sex, besides being able to spoil them. Then again, did any male know the secrets that the female gender holds? The answer: someday, maybe.

Andrew grunted as Mr. Brant answered the question, with a slight ego showing through. Sometimes Alex did have an ego. Mostly about his intelligence. Okay, always about his intelligence. That may just be why Alex never looked interested in having a significant other; it would interfere with his studies.

But by looks, Alex could have any girl he wanted.

Mr. Carlson smiled, and opened his mouth to speak. But one second too late. His mouth was left gaping open – and the class bell was going off. He snapped it shut with a slight scowl. "…Correct."

Just like any class, every student gathered their books' up like it was the fire alarm that was going off, and ran out of the room. Some even before they heard the assignment for that night. Most didn't even care.

"Remember, study pages 267 through 302 tonight! Test tomorrow!" The teacher tried to raise his voice over the bell, and the roar of the students, but it was basically useless. The only one that really took his time getting out of class was none other than Mr. Brant.

"Ah, Mr. Brant." Mr. Carlson beamed at the student that was walking past his desk. "You're a special boy, I can see that." The old male teacher removed his glass frames, "Never loose that special quality. If you always of this," He pointed to the temple of his head, meaning the brain, "You can do anything."

Alex appeared to be taken aback by his teachers' small preach, blinking quickly a few times at him. Then his mouth formed into a smile, "Thanks, teach."

"Good day, Mr. Brant."

"Bye."

Alex, still half grinning from before, shook his head and let himself out of the class room.

"Yo, Alex." He had taken no more than two steps out of the room and Andrew had already spotted him. The magical being jogged up to his young friend, "What are you doing tonight."

"Studying." He said blandly, "You should too."

Andrew wrinkled his nose while Alex swiftly turned his foot and took off in the other direction. "I know that," Andrew breathed, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Studying."

"We can study at my place!" Andrew flung his arms out as if he was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

"I really need to pass this, Andrew."

"And you will! You could pass it without studying. You haven't been over in… how long?"

Alex glared.

"We'll study for the test, Al. I promise. Then afterward we can order a pizza or something."

"Dude, I don't know. I really, I mean REALLY need to pass this."

"And you like, REALLY will. Relax. Just come over, tonight at eight, okay?"

Alex looked off to the side, still looking uneasy about it. "Will it be just me and you?"

"And Vera."

Vera. Almost on cue, Alex's eyes lit up. "Vera?"

"Well, she is my girlfriend."

"Vera, huh?" He muttered to himself, giving a slight nod. He then showed off a cheeky grin, and lightly hit Andrew in the chest with his text books. "Okay, see you at eight, then."

Not wasting another moment, he backed up, turned around, and walked down the endless University hall. Still carrying the same grin and his eyes lit up just the same.

* * *

Jess orbed into the kitchen of the Grant household. She could hear yelling coming from the living room. The Elder/witch slowly walked toward the room, which was filled with leather furniture, a wooden fireplace and a very large wide screen television. There were two distinct voices bantering back and forth. One sounded like a middle aged man, while the other was a young female voice- Vera's. Jess crept to the edge of the wall, which separated the two rooms. She peered around the corner; just enough so no one would see her. The man looked about mid forties, had a slightly noticeable "beer belly", and grayish hair which was beginning to fall out. His eyes were, yet again, grey. The mortal man and magical woman were arguing about something.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Us alone?" the man, who Jess assumed was Ellen's new husband, questioned loudly.

"Because David, I am still my mother's daughter! I still have a right to be here. You can't keep me away from here, my mother won't agree to it." Vera yelled back.

David gloated, "You're mother loves me too much to disagree with anything I ask."

Vera eyed her step-father viciously, "Once that child is born, I want you to leave. And take that evil spawn with you."

Jess was taken aback by Vera's statement. Was David really a demon? And was the child Ellen was carrying a demon also?

"How dare you call my child an evil spawn! He will be a normal person, unlike you." He waved his hand up and down, motioning toward Vera.

"Nothing is ever normal around here."

David glared angrily at his step-daughter, "My kid will be normal. He or she will not have any powers…not if I can help it!"

"It's inevitable David! My half brother or sister is going to have powers, whether you like it or not!"

"Shut up half-breed!"

This comment struck a nerve in both Vera and Jess. No one calls them a half-breed and gets away with it. Jess conjured up an orb ball and sent it flying at David. The ball of orbs just clipped his right shoulder. Vera knew who had sent help, and who had come to rescue her. She decided to talk to those two later. Right now, she was going to kick David's ass. The young Keith teen fired a clear, liquid filled ball at David's precious big screen TV. The television sparked and fried.

Vera smirked to herself and glanced toward her best friend, nodding her head slightly, indicating it was time to leave. Jess followed the instructions and disappeared in her Whitelighter orbs.

"What did you do? You conceited little brat of a half-breed!" David yelled out after the blue and white orbs. Through the orbs, Vera muttered a faint "fuck you" in to the air.

* * *

The Tennor son with dark hair and eyes laid spread out on his bed, snoring quietly. His thoughts, or rather dreams, were focused on a certain Elder/witch who had captured his heart. Duncan smiled in his sleep as his dream played out in his mind.

_Duncan watched his three children as they threw a tennis ball out in to the center of the park. A dog, which looked like a mix breed between a husky and a German shepherd, darted towards the green ball. Kira and Blair, each appeared to be about fourteen years old, cheered when the dog came back and dropped the ball at Kylie's feet. Kylie, who looked almost thirteen years old, picked up the tennis ball and tossed it again. The Darklighter beamed. He was finally living the life he always wanted._

_Someone tapped Duncan on his shoulder. He took his eyes off his kids and turned around to face the person._

"_Hey." He smiled._

"_Hi. What are you doing?" the person asked. _

"_Just watching the kids. They really like Warlock."_

"_Yeah, and how ironic it is, right?" the woman smirked. "We fight them all the time, and yet, you let them name their dog a Warlock." Duncan grinned along with her. He pulled the female in to his lap and kissed her pale red lips. _

"_You know you like the name Jess." The Elder/witch smirked and winked at her husband. _

"_Mommy!" Kylie yelled. The pre-teen ran up to her mother. "Can we get a kitty?" _

_Jess glared lightly at her youngest daughter, "And what would you name this cat?"_

_Kylie giggled, "Damon." _

A loud crashing sound made the Darklighter wake up. He was upset that his dream was cut short, but decided to check out what had happened. Sighing, Duncan got up from his bed and walked across his room to the doorway. He stopped suddenly when he saw what was on the table in the kitchen.

Duncan's left eye began to twitch. "DUSTIN!" the younger Tennor brother yelled. "What is _that_ doing in my apartment?"

Dustin poked his head out from behind the wall separating the main room from the kitchen. He glanced from his brother to the black and white, fluffy creature lying on the tile counter in the kitchen. "Oh her? It's just Jarl."

Duncan was dumbstruck. "And what is Jarl exactly?"

The Whitelighter arched his eyebrow, "Um, bro, are you telling me you've never seen a cat before?"

Duncan laughed, "Well, I have seen cats…just none like _that_."

"Oh, Jarl is a black and white Turkish Van." Dustin explained. At that moment, Jarl leaped off the table and attacked Duncan's head, or more precisely, his hair.

"DUSTIN!" the Darklighter Tennor cried out. "Get this damn thing off me! It's ruining my hair!"

But Dustin only watched, and laughed, at the sight before him. After three a few minutes of watching Jarl and Duncan fight, Dustin decided to help out. He formed a harmless light ball in his hand and threw it at the black and white cat. Jarl immediately jumped off Duncan. The Whitelighter then sent out another light ball and the cat chased it.

Duncan glared at his brother, "Thanks for helping." He said sarcastically.

Dustin grinned sheepishly, "Well, it got your mind off of whatever you were dreaming about. Plus the whole 'One' thing."

"Yeah, what about this 'One' thing? We should really do some research or something." Duncan thought to himself out loud.

Dustin rolled his eyes, "If it means that much to you, then I'll go dig up some information from the Elders."

Duncan grinned widely, "You do that. Finally, you're seeing things my way."

"No," Dustin shook his head, "I just want you and Jarl to get along. And the fact that if I do this, it'll make you shut up. See you soon!" he said before orbing up to the Elders.

* * *

Phoebe sat in her office at The Bay Mirror, staring out of the spotless glass window. The day was almost over, and Phoebe just wanted to go home and put her feet up. Unfortunately, the middle Charmed One couldn't leave work today. She cursed herself for falling behind on her article. There was a sudden knock on the door, which snapped Phoebe out of her trance.

"Come in." she hollered to the person who had disrupted her 'work'. Phoebe glanced over at the door as it opened. Her mouth became as wide as freeway once she saw who had come to see her. His thick, sandy hair had grown back into the curls Phoebe had once loved running her fingers through. He didn't look a day older than he had when he had left, but facial hair was now prominent on his chin in the form of a small beard of stubble. His piercing blue eyes scanned the room and his apprehensive smile was somewhat unnerving.

"Hi Phoebe. Long time no see." He smiled his pearly white teeth. Phoebe used to melt every time he beamed at her. But that was in the past now. She was married for heaven's sake! She couldn't be eyeing other men. Besides, Phoebe loved Drake with all her heart, and nothing was going to stop her from loving him. Not even the man in front of her, who she once had thought she loved.

All Phoebe could muster up was, "Um…hi. What are you doing here?"

The man chuckled, "Surprise! I transferred back here. Guess who's come back to sweep you off your feet." He said happily. He walked over to Phoebe as placed a light kiss on her lips. He didn't even notice the golden ring on her third finger. Phoebe quickly pulled away.

"Jason, I can't do this. I'm married."

* * *

(wipes forehead) Finally! I've finished this chapter! It took me a while, but it's posted! Yay! Now you all can start throwing food at me for having to wait for this to be updated. Yes, I know, I suck. (Gets hit in the head with a cucumber) Ow…

-3ms


	28. Chapter 28

YAY! Look, this chapter has been posted with a not so long wait. Lol. Okay, here we are at chapter 28 of S&W! Ooh, we've come so far! Um, I really don't have time to reply to the reviews, so I'll just say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. And **_o0o-vicki-o0o_**, my puppy is doing just fine. She was spayed a few weeks ago and has finally stopped humping her pillow. Lol. Also, **_BlueOrbs998_**, congratulations on being my 100th reviewer. :)

Okay, again there is a bit of swearing in this chapter also. I've been in a bad mood and thought it would seem better if I used bad words. Lol. I know, I'm evil. :P

* * *

Jason Dean's mouth dropped open. "W-what? Married?" he asked baffled.

Phoebe looked at her ex-love sympathetically, "Jason…"

"You're MARRIED? Who the hell did you get married to? We haven't even been split up that long!" Jason threw his hands up in the air. He began to pace the office. Phoebe tried to speak, but Jason kept talking. "Married?" he was still unable to grasp the concept of his once lover being married to anyone _but_ him. "MARRIED!"

"Yes." A deep male voice stated from the door, which he had just opened. "Married." He scowled as he walked past Jason and placed a protective arm over his wife. Jason watched as the other man put his arm around Phoebe…his Phoebe.

"To whom?" Jason asked, or more like stated.

The dark haired male chuckled, "To me. And if you ever touch my wife again, I will be forced to not be pleasant with you."

Jason eyed he man, who he had never seen before now, ferociously. Yes, Phoebe was married, but there was no doubt in the mortal man's mind that he was still in love with the witch. However, she may not return his feelings anymore. Unless he did something about that…

"I'll be leaving now."

Phoebe grabbed Jason's arm before he left the room, "Are you going to transfer again?"

Jason looked back at his former love, eyes deep with passion. "No, I'm not transferring. We are adults, we can handle this professionally." He said before shaking his arm out of the empathic witch's hand and walking out the door.

* * *

Paige spun around in her Head Mistress chair at Magic School. Her brunette hair lifted into the air as she twirled around in the chair. The youngest Halliwell did that a lot; spinning around in chairs. It wasn't like there was much else to do anyway. Kyle had gone to see another charge…somewhere in France. Piper was at home with Leo and the boys. Phoebe was at work again, Drake probably left to go see her since he was on break right now.

Paige looked down at her four month pregnant belly. "Time sure does go by fast, eh Laurie?" She said to her daughter. There was a deep silence in the room. Paige sighed. "God, this place is boring. I need a new job." Just then, the bell rang signalling that class was over. "And here come a flock of students. Just what I need." She said sarcastically. The witch/Whitelighter shut her eyes, trying to get away from the noise of the students. Paige just wanted to relax before having to come back to reality. A jingle of orbs was heard coming from behind her. Paige slowly opened her eyes. She felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around hastily to see who had taken hold of her. Paige took a deep breathe once she realized it was her husband.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Kyle was supposed to be with his charge in France.

Kyle sighed. "Something is wrong. We have to get you out here. You're in danger." He stated quickly.

Paige shook her head, "What? Why would I be in any danger here? It's Magic School."

Kyle draped his arms over his wife's waist and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, "Just trust me." Paige looked up at the man she loved, confused. The Whitelighter leaned down and kissed Paige's lips gently. "We have to go." The two lovers then disappeared into blue and white orbs.

* * *

In the dark and gloomy Underworld, Zankou and an unknown man, a Darklighter, stood talking to one another about a mysterious plan.

"I've devised a plan to rid the world of anything good. It will take about another year or so, but it is well worth it. However, I need your help." The demon said to the Darklighter.

The Darklighter stood at an impressive six foot four. Accompanied with his huge muscular physique his stance was somewhat looming. His reddish-black eyes pierced through you like a knife and penetrated fear into even the bravest of hearts. His bald head glistened with perspiration and small beads of sweat rolled down his neck, on which hung a large gold chain. His bare chest was revealed in its entire muscular splendor because of his open, black, leather waistcoat. Adorning the waistcoat were many ominous sketches; most of which showed skulls or snakes.

The Darklighter cracked his knuckles, "I've already sent one of my henchmen to kill the three Pentacles and their Whitelighter. The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter is next on the chopping block, as is the youngest sister. I've got it under control. Once the sisters have no Whitelighter or third Charmed One, there will be no use for your little plan." His said in his deep voice.

Zankou smirked, "You mean that boy named Duncan? Is that who you sent?" The bald man, known as The Boss, nodded his head. Zankou sneered, "Hate to break it to you, but Duncan has been working _along_ side the Pentacles for quite some time now."

The Boss glared at the powerful demon. "I assure you, Duncan is a smart Darklighter. He wouldn't betray his pact. He's getting close to them, then he'll kill them!" he scratched his golden brown goatee beard.

"Ah, ah, ah. I have seen with my own eyes how much he cares for that one Elder-witch."

The Boss was furious now. No one said anything against his word. "Alright, fine. To prove I'm right, I'll send another one of my Darklighters to go speak to Duncan. Nicole!" he shouted. A flurry of black orbs appeared in-between Zankou and The Boss.

The woman who had dark orbed in stood at five feet three inches. Her bleach blonde hair reached just below her shoulders. The female Darklighter's deep hazel eyes pierced anyone who would look into them, just like The Boss'. She stood at five foot three inches, however the black boots she was wearing made her look an inch taller than she really was. Nicole's long, black overcoat just barely touched the dirty ground of the cavern. Her low-lying leather pants, also black, revealed a small tattoo, a deep red heart with a brown arrow puncturing it, on the side of her hip. The tip of Nicole's right ear was pierced; a golden ring resided in the hole.

"You called Boss?" she stated unenthusiastically. The Boss strode over Nicole.

"I need you to follow Duncan Tennor around for a while." He grunted.

Nicole smirked, "Isn't he with that half-breed trio? The Pentagrams or something?"

"Pentacles. They're known as the Pentacles." Zankou interrupted. "But go on."

The Darklighter woman waved off the powerful demon and continued, "Whatever. Anyway, why do you need me? Duncan is one of the best Darklighters around. Why would you need me to baby-sit him?"

The Boss grumbled, "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole," he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, "the problem with you is that you ask too many questions. Just do as I say, my dear, and you'll understand everything later. Now go!" he let go of his Darklighter assistant.

"Okay then," Nicole growled, "I'm gone." Her voice echoed as she departed from the Underworld in black orbs.

* * *

Unlike the Underworld, the Heavenly Realm was anything _but _gloomy. The bright white pillars and clouds could make one blind. Dustin searched for a few certain Elders. Once he spotted who he was looking for, the Whitelighter jogged toward them.

"Sandra, Odin!" he called. "I need information on something."

The two Elders turned to face the eldest Tennor brother. Sandra and Odin had assumed they knew what Dustin was seeking them for. "What is it you need?" Sandra asked.

Dustin caught his breath. "Well, you see, Duncan has been obsessed with this 'One' thing, and so I told him I'd come up here to see if you two knew anything about it. So, do you?"

Odin and Sandra looked at each other for a moment. Neither one of them spoke. "Hold on one minute." Odin stated. He dragged Sandra out of hearing distance before talking again. "It'd be better if we told him, rather than the Underworld." Sandra nodded in agreement. The two Elders strolled back to where Dustin awaited them.

"Alright Dustin. If you must know what this is all about, we'll tell you. Just don't go blabbing it out to the whole magical world, you got that?" Odin pointed a finger at the blonde Whitelighter.

"Okay, I promise." Dustin agreed.

Sandra cleared her throat, "Well, There was a little mortal boy who, when he died, would become a great being of good or evil. The Underworld wanted the young child to obviously become the being of evil, while the Heavenly Realm required the small boy to be the great source of goodness. Even before the child was born, the Elders and demons fought over the boy. Neither side won, so they made a deal. The agreement was that when the child was born, he would be separated into two different people, one older than the other by one year to avoid suspicion. When both brothers died on that fateful day, the older male became the being of good and the younger man converted to the being of evil." She explained.

Dustin nearly fainted after hearing what Sandra said. He and Duncan were really _one_ person? Was that even possible? Obviously, it must be since Duncan and he were the same person.

Odin continued, "Hence the reason you, Dustin, are a Whitelighter and your brother is a Darklighter."

Once he digested the information, Dustin asked the most intriguing question. "How do we become one person again?"

Once again, Sandra and Odin gazed at each other. "That process is underway right as we speak." The female Elder said.

"What?" Dustin asked, confused.

Odin stifled a laugh, "Look around you boy! We're getting everything ready for you and Duncan to become one man again. It's a simple procedure."

The Whitelighter questioned once again, "What's the catch?"

"The catch," Odin repeated, "is that only one of you will be the dominate person."

* * *

Andrew was in his apartment making a sandwich when he heard the front door open furiously and shut with a slam. He quietly yelped once he noticed Vera walking toward him…and she was angry. Andrew put down the butter knife, which he was holding in his hand, on the plate.

"Hi, how was your day?" he asked turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

Vera glared at Andrew and shook her head, "Don't ask me this shit about how my day was. You already know."

"What? Why would I know? I haven't seen you since we left for school this morning." Andrew's brow furrowed.

"Bullshit! I know you knew I was at my mother's house. I know you sent Jess to sort things out!" Vera retorted.

Andrew took hold of the female's hand, "And that's a bad thing why?"

Vera pulled her hand out of Andrew's frantically, "It's a bad thing because you don't think I can take care of myself! You're always sending other people to look over me whenever _you_ can't!"

"That's not true." Andrew looked toward his plate again. "I don't do that."

The female Elder/witch snapped, "Yeah, you do. Remember the Avatar thing? Jess told me how worried you were. And that may be a good thing at times, but when it is a constant thing, it gets annoying."

"Why are you so upset with this?" Andrew shouted. "If me being overprotective is the only reason for this argument, then we should just stop right here."

"That's not the only reason, bonehead. We never spend time with each other anymore." Vera yelled.

"And that's _my_ fault?" Andrew replied, angrily.

Vera pointed a finger at Andrew, "I didn't say that!" She turned her back to him and began to walk away. The male Elder/witch pulled her back.

"But you meant it! Vera, I know you. I know you meant it was my entire fault!"

"Hey! Earth to Mr. Summers! I did not say it was your fucking fault, okay?"

Andrew's eyes widened, "Whoa there Miss. Keith. Watch your mouth." He joked.

"This is no time to be joking Andrew. I've serious lost it with you. I don't feel the same way I did when we first started going out. I'm done!" Vera bellowed. Her arms flew into the air.

Andrew stared at Vera is disbelief. "What are you saying?" he asked angrily.

The eighteen year old woman looked fiercely at her 'boyfriend'. "Read my lips! We are through!"

Andrew's head twitched. He picked up the buttering knife again and twirled it between his forefinger and thumb, "We're through? Okay!"

"Fine!" Vera screamed.

Andrew barked, "Fine!"

"FINE!" Vera shouted as she dissolved into orbs, vanishing from her ex-boyfriend's sight. The remaining Elder/witch threw the knife down onto the counter with much force. It was over now. His and Vera's relationship had ended…and along with it went they're friendship.

Andrew glanced out the window. The normal blue, sunny sky was now dark and gloomy. He sighed, as he knew what was going to come next. A storm was brewing. Thunder crashed, and lightning tagged along with it. Droplets of water began to fall from the gray sky. They plummeted at a light pace, then picked up speed and dropped like pellets of hail. The aqua which plunged from the storm clouds hammered against the window of the apartment.

The pyrokinetic witch put his hands up to his face, and did something he never did. Tears fell from his eyes as he recalled what had just happened. He scrunched up his face. Something was building up inside of him…and he wasn't sure of what it was. Andrew unexpectedly fell to his knees and moved his hands from his face to his forehead. The Elder/witch then abruptly flung his arms out and smashed them to the floor. Whatever was building up inside of him was going to emerge soon. An orange, yellow, and red blaze rose up behind him. Andrew screamed as the pain intensified. Then suddenly, all the throbbing pain stopped…and he erupted into flames.

* * *

Oh, look. I finished chapter 28 instead of doing my homework. Lol. And look again! I updated quicker than I thought I would. HA! Who would have known…

Anywho…not much to say right now. I really need to do my homework. Stupid English (shakes fist). Rightio, time to go.

Oh, one more thing, whoever has seen the most recent episode of _Charmed_, I'd like to know: What do you think of this Henry guy? Do you like him with Paige?

Okay, homework time! Yay (eye roll). Until next time! BYE!

-3ms


	29. Chapter 29

Hi all! Wow, I seem to have shocked many of you with the little Andrew/Vera break up. But as you know, nothing in S&W is as it seems. Lol. Everything changes, but that doesn't mean they are to stay ;) I mean… (zips mouth) I d..d..n..sy…nthg.

Okay well, since we can't reply to reviews anymore, I'll just say one BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Oh yes, I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update. My life has been so busy right now. Anywho, here's chapter 29 (finally) of S&W. Enjoy!

* * *

Nicole dark orbed in to the apartment which was currently occupied by a certain Darklighter and his brother's pet kitty. Nicole smirked at the sight she saw as she peered out of the bedroom, and in to the main room. There, on the floor, sat a shaggy brown haired man twirling a piece of string. His dark brown eyes glistened as the black and white furred cat swatted and pawed at the string. When the cat whacked Duncan's nose, Nicole couldn't help but laugh.

At the sound of hearing a woman laugh, Duncan's head shot up and his eyes darted around the room, looking for the person. He slowly rose from his sitting form. He conjured his Darklighter bow, which appeared in his right palm from a puff of thin black smoke.

"Who's there?" Duncan called out, scaring Jarl. "Show yourself!"

He whizzed around the apartment, looking for the intruder. Duncan gradually made his way to his bedroom. He stopped in front of the closed door; he heard breathing. The male Darklighter lifted the bow, swiftly opened the door, and pulled the trigger. Nicole, who knew Duncan was on the opposite side of the door, vanished in a cloud of black orbs when he shot the arrow. Duncan froze when he saw dark orbs. Someone, or rather another dark warrior, was after him. He spun around quickly, only to stop abruptly when Nicole used her telekinesis to keep her fellow Darklighter from moving.

"Duncan," she spoke, "why would you want to shoot an arrow at me?" Nicole shook her finger and Duncan rapidly rose into the air, his legs draped in the air along with his arms. "I only came because the Boss told me to."

Nicole's long coat dragged on the floor as she turned her back to Duncan and walked toward the old, torn up, gray couch. When the blonde haired Darklighter began to stroll to her destination, Duncan unwillingly followed her through the air. Once Nicole sat down on the sofa, Duncan spoke.

"Nicole, put me down now." He said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure." Nicole waved her hands and Duncan dropped to the ground with a thud. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Thanks," he sarcastically said. "What do you want from me?" Duncan asked harshly.

Nicole sighed and smiled, "Now, now. No need to be hostile. I was sent to check up on you."

"Great, so the Boss is spying on me now, is that it?" the Darklighter alleged. He walked towards Jarl, who was sitting on the window ledge, looking out into the gloomy city of San Francisco that was being rained on. Duncan began to pet the black and white kitten.

Nicole rested her head on her hands. "You know, the Underworld hasn't been the same since you left."

"Yeah?" Duncan groaned, "Well get used to it. I'm not going back. I've been harassed by Avatars to join the Collective, I find out my brother and I are some 'the One' thing, and my love life with Jess is like a freaking rollercoaster. And frankly, I'd go through all of that again instead of going back to the Underworld and the Boss."

Nicole pouted, "Aww, you're no fun. You need to lighten up a bit Duncan. Maybe you should give up on winning back your half-breed girlfriend."

"Don't call her a half-breed. Don't call anyone a half-breed. It's rude." Duncan stated angrily.

"You're rude." Nicole retorted, somewhat childishly.

Duncan's jaw dropped in surprise, "How am I rude? You're the one that came in here uninvited and said you're supposed to check up on me."

"Yeah, that's true." She agreed. The female Darklighter then stood up and became eye to eye with her fellow dark warrior, "However, I'm not the one who left the pack when we were in need."

"In need of what? Killing more innocent people and Whitelighters?" he snapped back.

"No," Nicole said quietly, "when we were in need of life."

* * *

"Kyle what is going on?" Paige asked her Whitelighter husband once they had fully materialized from the orbs. They had appeared in their bedroom. Paige walked over to the bed and sat down. "Well?" She waited for Kyle to explain. Kyle's eyes glowed for a second, then returned back to his regular deep blue. Paige noticed this, and questioned, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Okay?" He snarled, "I'm better than okay. I'm going to be the most well respected demon in the world. Why you ask?" He lifted Paige up from the bed by her neck and pushed her against the wall, choking her, "Because I will have killed the youngest Charmed One and the Divine Amity!"

"Who…are…you?" Paige asked between breaths.

The Kyle impersonator whispered loud enough for the youngest Halliwell to hear him, "You're killer."

Paige scrunched up her face and gasped for air. No way was she going down without a fight. "Lamp," she hoarsely called. The lamp turned in to blue and white orbs and flew at 'Kyle's' head. The demon instantly let go of Paige's throat and fell the ground.

"Okay baby, show me some of the powers you possess",Paige whispered to the child in her womb. She stepped on top of him, and accessing her child's powers, created an orb ball. "Who sent you?" she threatened.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He spat at Paige's shoe.

"Yeah, I would. So I'll ask you again. Who sent you?" Paige pressed harder against the demon's throat with her shoe.

He sputtered, "I ain't telling."

"Fine," she said, giving up slightly. "Then tell me how you acquired the power of orbing, demon."

He snarled, and then chuckled. The demon smirked. He may have looked like Kyle, but he definitely _did_ _not_ act like Paige's husband. "Why don't you go check up on your Whitelighter? Leo I believe his name is." The demon smirked again, "I don't think he's going to be your guide anymore."

At that comment, Paige knew how the demon orbed. He stole the power from Leo, which meant that her brother-in-law was in need. She squinted her eyes as she threw the orb ball, which resided in her right hand, at the demon. It immediately vanquished him.

"Now, time to find Leo." said the Charmed One. Paige dashed out of her room, and searched the house for Leo.

* * *

Vera ran. That's all she did; she ran. She ran from her friends, she ran from her Whitelighter, but most importantly, she ran from her family. Where Vera ran to, however, was the most bizarre place anyone would think of…if they were her. The Whitelighter/witch went to a place where she thought she got rid of a long time ago. That place, in all actuality, was really a person. A person she held on to for support, protection, and guidance. That person was a man named James Keith.

Vera walked through the stormy weather which she had created, following the break up of her relationship with Andrew. She entered the city's cemetery and strolled through the many tombstones which belonged to the deceased loved ones of people in San Francisco. Vera came across the headstone she was looking for; her father's. She looked down on the stone tablet and ran her hand over the letters which were covered with moss.

"James Keith

Died February 16, 2005

Loved By His Daughter

Rest In Peace"

Vera knelt down in front of the stone and became parallel with it. She just sat there and stared her father's grave. The rain still pelted down on the ground and the wind began to pick up speed. The autumn leaves on the ground danced around Vera in the wind. There had been only a select few times when Vera's power of geokinesis and hydrokinesis merged together and actually created a heavy storm. The most recent one, excluding the storm going on that instant, was when the Avatars captured her. Salty, clear tears dropped from her eyes onto the grass near the gravestone.

"Dad," she cried desperately, "how could you do this to me? How could you leave me? I needed you! I still need you! You shouldn't have left. It's not fair! Come back to me, please! I can't go on any longer without you."

Vera collapsed on her father's memorial. Her cry of pain and loneliness was muffled by the wind, making it impossible for anyone to hear her. But then, _he_ came…

* * *

Dustin's eyes widened as he heard Odin answer his question. His jaw slowly dropped as he digested the new information. Only one brother would survive this ordeal.

"You…you're meaning to tell me that either Duncan or I won't survive this process?" Dustin questioned the two Elders. "How are we supposed to choose? Just, draw straws?" he said sarcastically.

"No," Sandra clarified, "we do not want you to just draw straws. We know it isn't that simple. You and Duncan will have to decide who will be the dominate one. Whatever you and your brother choose, we will follow through. Just tell us your verdict."

Dustin let a loud sigh escape his mouth. The sigh was a mix of confusion, anxiousness, and frustration. There was no way Duncan was going to like what the two of them had to do. Dustin's worried face was the last thing Odin and Sandra saw before he dissolved in the jingling orbs.

* * *

Piper jogged up to the door to the Halliwell Manor. She didn't know why, but there was a nagging feeling inside of her that told her something had happened to Leo, or worse, Wyatt and Chris. She dug through her purse to find her keys, and finally found what she was looking for. Nervousness getting the best of her, Piper began to fumble with the metal keys, trying to locate the house key. Once she found it, she pushed the key in to the keyhole and opened the door. What Piper saw however, was not something she had ever wanted to see. There, on the floor, was her husband. Leo had no blood or cuts on his body, nor did he look like he had actually gotten hurt. Piper ran to her lover's side and lifted his head on to her lap.

"Leo!" she lightly tapped his cheek, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Leo, please say something. If you can hear me, please talk to me. Leo…" she cried.

When Leo didn't move a muscle, Piper became even more worried. Her husband, the love of her life, could be dead. She put two fingers on his wrist and checked for a pulse. Luckily, there was a faint one. Piper's long brunette hair draped over her face as she bent down to kiss Leo's forehead.

"Kyle…Paige…anyone?" she called. Someone needed to heal Leo, and fast.

As called, Paige came bounding down the stairs. She had been searching the top half of the Manor for Leo, and was happy to see that he was in Piper's arms. When she caught sight of Leo's condition, Paige was more worried than happy.

Piper called out to her sister, "Paige, heal Leo! He's starting to slip away!"

Paige ran to her brother-in-law and bent down next to him. "He'll be alright Piper." She hovered her hands over the former Whitelighter. The familiar golden glow of the healing power drifted under Paige's hands. Leo slowly opened his eyes.

"Piper…" he said softly, "What happened?"

"I…I don't know…" she replied. "But you're okay now." Piper hung on to Leo with all her might.

"I think I know what happened." Paige said. She bit her lip when both Leo and Piper looked at her. "Well, there was a demon that shape shifted to look like Kyle. Then he said that he took the powers of a Whitelighter from Leo. But that's all I really know."

Leo's head dropped and he sighed, "Are you saying my powers are gone?" When Paige shrugged, he continued. "I don't think I'm a Whitelighter anymore."

* * *

Yay, finally I have chapter 29 done! Hopefully I won't keep you all waiting this long again for the next chapter. Yea, I was originally going to have more, but I felt bad that it's been a while since I updated, so I put the rest in chapter 30. lol.

Okay readers, until next chapter!  
-3ms


	30. Chapter 30

Wooohooo! AH! I'm So Hyper Right Now! WEEEEEEE! Good thing I'm in a writing mood. :) lol. Big thanks to all who reviewed! I always love to hear (read) what you think. So…there's not many chapters left now. Haha, I've said that for a while, but I mean it this time. Lol. I've got EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT! YAY!

Okay, I'm scary now aren't I? I apologize for the long wait. But school's out now so I'm going to finish S&W, hopefully by the end of the summer. Anywho, here's chapter 30 of S&W!

* * *

Jess appeared in her bedroom, in the familiar blue and white orbs she always did. She could hear heavy breathing coming from the main room. Curious to know who or what was making that noise, Jess walked to the door, placed her hand on the knob and turned it. Her light brown eyes widened as she caught sight of the source of the sound.

"Oh my God…" The Elder/witch almost passed out after what she saw. She shook the feeling away and ran to Andrew. "Andrew!"

Andrew, still covered in flames, turned to his roommate quickly. His entire body was sheltered with fire, and looked as though he was going to be burned alive. Worried sick, Jess ran to the kitchen and took the extendable tap hose. She ran back to where her friend was, but was unexpectedly pulled back by the hose and fell to the ground.

"Urgh, forgot those things don't go far." She said to herself. "Where's Vera when you need her?"

Jess went back to the tap and filled a large pot with water. She once again ran to where Andrew was. Still engulfed in flames, Andrew's eyes gave a plea of "Help me". Jess threw the water over his head and torso, hoping it would at least stop the fire for a few seconds so she could get more water. Surprisingly, all the flames on Andrew's body went away, and there were no burn marks or any sign of him being hurt.

"What the hell just happened?" Jess questioned. "You looked like the Human Torch from The Fantastic Four!"

Andrew looked at her, dumbstruck, "I honestly don't know. Vera and I had a big fight and we broke up. Then-"

"You broke up?"

Andrew nodded sadly, "It's a long story that I really don't want to go in to right now." He turned away and looked out the window once again. It was still stormy outside.

Jess knew not to pry into the mind of Andrew Summers, so she changed the subject, "So…you think you're powers are growing? Maybe that's why you became the 'New Human Torch'?"

"I don't know…" he sighed. "Maybe…maybe it was the break up that set off my powers. I mean, that raging storm happened right after Vera left."

"Well…maybe it was time to move on, you know? Maybe you two just needed a change. Who knows, you could be back together in the long run."

"Yeah, but right now is what counts. Jess, I hate to say this, but I think I'm going to have to move out." Andrew stated quietly, as if he was ashamed to say it.

Jess coughed, "What? But Vera and I can't pay for this apartment without you!"

Andrew shrugged, "Well, you could get another roommate, but if I know Vera, she'd want to move out too. Sorry Jess. We're all moving out, guess you'll have to move out too."

As Jason Dean walked out of the Bay Mirror, he turned around to make sure no one was following him. Once it was secure, he pushed open the large doors that led outside. He turned a corner and again made sure no one was stalking him. Jason then rounded in to an ally way. Someone was waiting for him.

"So," the dark figure said in a deep voice, "how are we doing with getting the Charmed One back?" it questioned.

Jason cleared his throat, "She's uh, married. There's not really much I can do." Once he finished talking, Jason morphed in to a demon henchman. There were a lot of similarities between the demon and the real Jason Dean. One of the only differences being the scars, small horns, and of course the powers.

"There's still time."

"But we need to one of the sisters to help unleash Diriel. Time is ticking. Yes, we have two years to get them on our side, but it takes time for one of the Charmed Ones to gain our trust."

"I'm aware of that. Zankou has specific plans for us though. Everything will work out."

The demon henchman grunted "I hope you're right."

"We've already got another shape shifter at the Manor, distracting the other two sisters. He's posed as the youngest sister's husbands, Kyle. Whatever happens to him, he better not blow our cover."

"And if he does?"

"For a lack of words," the figure said bluntly, "we might be screwed." He closed his eyes, then opened them and stared at the shape shifter. "Zankou is calling for us. He has new, and good, news."

The figure flamed out while the shape shifter demon shimmered away, leaving an empty ally.

* * *

Dustin orbed into his brother's apartment. To his surprise, he saw Duncan and an unfamiliar woman sitting on the couch, talking. Dustin knew he shouldn't pry, but something in him told him to listen in on the conversation.

"Duncan, we were in need of life. Without you helping us anymore, we slowly decreased, one by one." She said. "It was like if we didn't kill Whitelighters, or future ones, we'd all die. I can't really explain it."

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't.

"Duncan… say something, please." Nothing. "Say something… anything." Again, nothing. Nicole shook her head in slight sadness, "I should go…" she was about to dark orb away when her former fellow Darklighter reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, don't! Wait!" Duncan called out.

"Oh, so now you decide to say something." The female Darklighter spat.

"Listen," he said, a bit annoyed, "how are the deaths of Darklighters my fault?"

"Because each time a Darklighter leaves our assembly, we slowly get weaker. I'm surprised you didn't know that. You were, and in my opinion still are, the best around." She paused, finally sensing another being in the room. "I better go; your brother needs to talk to you." With that, Nicole at last was able to dissolve into orbs of black.

"Duncan, what was that about?" Dustin asked, entering the room. His face was filled with worry for his brother.

Duncan shook his head, "Nothing. Never mind it, I'll deal with it. What'd you find out about the 'One' thing?"

"Well…" the Whitelighter started, "you better sit down for this one."

Following his brother's orders, the young Tennor took a seat on the couch, "So…tell me. Don't stall, just say it."

Dustin sighed, "Okay. I talked to the Elders and, well, we're not exactly brothers-"

"WHAT?" Brown eyes met blue as if in a heated battle of "are you joking?"

"We're the same person…"

Duncan's jaw dropped, as if it was about to fall off. "You're…you're not serious are you? That doesn't make any sense. It…it just doesn't!"

"Listen," Dustin stated, "I know how you feel. I was in shock too. The Elders said that once we decide on who should be the dominant person-"

Duncan interrupted, "DOMINANT PERSON! What do you mean _dominant person!"_

"You know what I mean! We'll somehow merge together. The Elders said they'd do this process that would make us become one person. We just need to decide on who will be the, um, main person. That's the hardest part of this procedure." The Whitelighter stated.

Duncan ran his hand through his hair, "What are we going to do?" he sighed. "This is just so hard. I mean, what if our life going to be like after all of this? Oh my god!"

"What?" Dustin asked, worried.

"How are we going to choose? I mean, we both want to be the main person, right?"

"Right…"

"We're not going to get anywhere! We'll just be arguing back and forth about reasons why you or I should be dominant." The Darklighter stated. He got up off the couch and began pacing.

"Well…we can get a third input. If you think that's what it'll take to decide."

"Yeah. I think we need another input."

"Okay then," Dustin rubbed his chin, "who do you think we should get?"

The two brothers' eyes met instantaneously, and at the same time they said, "Jess."

* * *

Piper paced back and forth around the attic, trying to come to terms with the information Leo had given Paige and her a short while ago. He didn't think he was a Whitelighter anymore. His powers were gone…taken by a demon posing as Kyle. What would this mean? Would Leo somehow be recycled? No, he was still alive, which meant he might be a full mortal now. This meant that he could spend more time at home, with the kids and her. Piper smiled to herself. Maybe this was blessing, instead of a problem. Maybe this was just what they were looking for.

"Piper," Leo asked walking into the room, "are you okay? It looks like you might wear a hole in the floor."

The witch enveloped her husband in a hug, making sure she wasn't dreaming. Pulling back, she slowly looked her former Whitelighter in the eyes, "Leo, do you think this might be a blessing in disguise?"

Puzzled, Leo furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean a blessing?"

"Well, now you can stay here, at home. Spend time with your children, not having to worry about some charge."

"Yeah, but what about the charges I've just left?" he questioned.

Piper thought for a moment, "They can get new Whitelighters, can't they?"

"I guess the Elders could give my charges new Whitelighters. But I don't know if they have even been notified yet about my, uh, power loss. I don't know how they would take it."

"You know, I don't really care. This, to me, is a blessing. Whether They take it that way or not, it is. You have to understand this from my point of view Leo." Piper said somewhat frustrated.

"Piper, I do see it from your point of view. But can't you see it from my charges' view? They're losing a Whitelighter…a guide they have relied on to be there when they need it."

Piper turned, her back now facing her husband, "I've also relied on you to be here for our family, and for me. Please Leo, just do this one thing for me. Stay with me!"

The witch was soon stressing and hyperventilating. Leo rushed to her side and held her before she fell to the ground. "Piper…" he said, "you're stressing out. You're putting the baby at risk. Just calm down. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you…forever. I won't leave you."

Upon hearing those words leave his mouth, Piper knew that he had meant every word he said. He wasn't leaving his family, not anymore. Leo held his wife in his arms and she held onto him, relieving her stress.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Paige, knowing that she should leave Leo and Piper alone to discuss the Leo situation, orbed up to the Heavenly Realm. At once she began searching for her husband, just to make sure he was alright. She scanned the area, only finding Elders in their white and gold robes.

"Kyle…" she sighed, "Where are you?" The Charmed One looked around again, still with no success. "Must be with a charge." She exhaled, wishing Kyle wasn't with a charge.

Then, a few meters away from her, orbs chimed in. Giving one last glance to see who it was, Paige was filled with happiness when she realized it was him. She smiled and ran to her lover.

"Kyle!" she called out.

Kyle turned around to see was calling his name. The moment he turned around, he was engulfed in a hug by his wife. "Paige. Are you alright? What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Oh." Paige smiled again, raising her head from his chest, "I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Okay. Well, I'm fine. Thanks for caring." He chuckled. Kyle then looked at his wife in her eyes, "What's bothering you?"

"What makes you think anything is bothering me?" Paige intrigued.

"Well you wouldn't just come up here if it wasn't important."

"You're important."

Kyle beamed, "Oh I know that sweetheart." He laughed, "I just know something is on your mind. So what is it?"

"Well, um. I was sort of attacked by a demon that shape shifted to look like you. But I vanquished him, with the help of Laurie. And Leo…"

"What?"

She whispered, "He lost his powers. He's mortal now. The demon that attacked me took his powers so he could orb and all of the other Whitelighter powers you have. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and that no one assaulted you." She leaned her head back into her husband's chest.

Kyle kissed the top of her head, "It's okay Paige." He hugged her tighter, "I'm alright." He then orbed away with his wife in his arms.

* * *

Vera heard footsteps coming closer to her. The rain continued to crash down on her body, which was now soaking wet. He came towards her, but Vera never looked up. Alex knelt down next to her and held his umbrella over both their heads, shielding them from the water pellets.

"Vera, what are you doing here by yourself? You're all wet." He said, concerned for her well-being.

"Alex…" she twisted around to look at him. As she did, her drenched hair whipped around her face. "I…I was just getting away. I wanted to be alone."

The mortal brushed a few strands of wet hair away from her face, "And you came to a graveyard?"

"I just wanted to see my father. Talk to him." She wiped droplets of water off of her face.

"You wanted to talk to him in this weather?" he asked, almost smiling.

Vera glared at him, "You're one to talk. You're out here too. Why are you out here anyway?"

"Well, I was walking by and I saw you. I was on my way to your apartment to study for the test tomorrow with Andrew, but I figured that could wait. You seemed more important. I was worried about you." He said, trying to not let his feelings for the young Keith daughter show.

"You were worried about me? I guess I should be glad I have someone like you to look out for me." She smiled slightly.

"So," Alex spoke, "what do you say we get you out of here and back to your apartment? I bet it's much drier there then it is here." He chuckled when he saw Vera smirk. He nudged his head to say "let's go". Almost simultaneously, the magical being and the mortal stood up from the damp grass. They started to walk towards the apartment, but then Vera stopped.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

Vera glanced at the ground, and then back up to Alex, "Andrew and I broke up." She stated.

Taken off guard, Alex's head shifted back a bit. "You two broke up? So, is that why you came out here? To get away from him? Listen, we don't have to go back if you don't want to. I mean, we can go get something to eat, or…" he rambled.

"No, it's okay." She put her index finger up to his lips to quiet him. "I need dry clothes, remember. It's not big deal. Besides, I'm sure Andrew has left the building or something."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure…" she said quietly.

Alex looked at his crush, "Are you sure? You don't seem to sure of that answer."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vera quickly changed the subject, "You know it's weird. Whenever I'm around you, I feel so relaxed. I feel like a totally different person."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing. You know, I feel the exact same way when I'm around you." Not knowing what he was doing, Alex slowly leaned in towards Vera, who did not move away from his closeness. Their lips so collided in a light kiss in the rain. When they parted, the hard rainfall gradually decreased, as did the harsh winds.

"Wow…" was all Alex could muster.

"What?" she inquired. Vera wasn't the slightest bit regretting what just happened.

He grinned, "The weather sure does change quickly here in San Francisco."

Vera looked around her. The rain was gone, and so were the winds. The sun began to peak out from behind the clouds. Knowing her now relaxed self had changed the weather, Vera started to lightly laugh to herself.

"What's so funny Vera?"

"Oh nothing."

"Alright then. Come on, let's go." Alex put down his umbrella and the two walked to the place where the whole break-up dispute began.

* * *

Phoebe placed her head on her desk at the Bay Mirror. Looking back on all of the days of her life, never had she had one like this. Having your ex-boyfriend coming back to rekindle the relationship and then have your husband come in isn't exactly how she pictured her day going. The middle Halliwell witch began to lightly bang her head on the table.

"Sweetie," Drake started to say as he put his hand on her shoulder, "There's nothing to be upset about. He'll get over it, I'm sure of it." Phoebe mumbled something in to the table. "What was that Phoebe? You were talking to the desk."

"I said," she lifted her head up, "this isn't how I pictured my day"

Drake wrapped his arms around his wife, "Phoebe, it'll only get better."

"It's just that all of this doesn't make sense. Jason suddenly comes back right when I'm married and pregnant. It just makes no sense…"

"What, you think Zankou has something to do with this?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking about this too hard." Phoebe stood up from her chair and gathered her papers, "I need to lie down at home." She walked out of her office, Drake right behind her.

* * *

The shape shifter demon shimmered in to the Underworld while the dark figured flamed in. Zankou, the Boss, and many other demons and Darklighters were there waiting for the two.

"Glad you two could make it." The powerful demon sneered, "As you all know, the plan to resurrect Diriel requires more than just my power. Originally, I thought I needed one of the Charmed Ones to assist me in the process, but I've found that all I need is a source of good power."

The shape shifter demon spoke, "What do you mean 'a source of good power'?"

"I mean we don't need the Charmed Ones, per say." Zankou grunted.

"So the demon who posed as Kyle and I could have lost out lives trying to get a Charmed One?" the demon shouted.

Zankou rolled his eyes, growing tired of the demon in front of him, "No, you both lost."

"What?"

Zankou formed a fireball in his hand and launched it at the henchman. Vanishing upon impact with the fireball, the demon no longer stood before the rest of the Underworld.

"You both were vanquished." He stated. "Now, back to business. My new plan is to get one of the Pentacles to help us. I'm thinking…the most vulnerable one."

"Who may that be?" the Boss asked.

Zankou smirked and then snickered, "Andrew."

* * *

Okay, thanks for waiting so nicely for the update everyone. I apologize again for the wait. I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter of S&W! 


End file.
